


Takes a Fortress and Two Ass Kicking Women

by LynnBarkwell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Related, F/F, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, forced kiss chapter 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnBarkwell/pseuds/LynnBarkwell
Summary: How Morrigan and Cassandra got together and why it works, what happens after Corypheus and then some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, its all new to me. It started as a short story and then these two women took off with it into 25 Chapters . I thought I should start posting in case its crap. Let me know what you thing, gently though, please. I haven't been able to find a beta, so sorry . I will post once every 2 weeks until I get them all up. Thanks, Lynn
> 
> Just wanted to say, I've read a lot in the archive and you guys are amazing, lots of good ideas and talent. I've left comments and kudos along the way. Thanks for the inspiration.

>  
Chapter 1

Morrigan was pleased with her first sight of Skyhold. The Fortress was massive, the high thick walls were impressive in their size and the approach was a builder’s marvel in design and technique. Skyhold was originally called Tarasyl’an, which translated to ‘A Place where the Sky is Kept”. An ancient Elven ruin located high in the Frostback Mountains, it was surrounded by breath taking mountain ranges and nothing but uninterrupted Sky, thus explaining its name. The forces of the Inquisition had reclaimed the abandoned fortress a year ago and it was still showing signs of damage and neglect. While the Forces could be seen repairing, and reclaiming areas, progress was slow as Skyhold was not easily accessible.

When Empress Celene appointed her as the Empire’s representative to the Inquisition, Morrigan accepted with a feeling of resignation. She had travelled in the Frostback Mountains before, with the Warden and the rest of their band during the 5th Blight and knew what the conditions were like. Not only would the cold be a bother, but she felt like she was trading one stone prison for another. 

Although the Winter Palace could hardly be called a prison. But to a Witch of the Wilds who spent years growing up free and surrounded by green living things, the silent stones of the thick walls were stifling and confining. They silenced all the natural sounds of the world and replaced them with stomping footsteps of guards and the slamming of heavy bolted doors.

The Palace and time there served its purpose, she had chosen and planned well. It kept her and Kieran safe and hidden, while he grew from youngster to young boy. She was able to use the extensive libraries to further her knowledge in Elven Lore and continue her research into Arcane Magic. She’d also gained a powerful ally in Empress Celene. 

As Kieran grew older he benefited from having other people around, he was learning the social habits and manners of society. No growing up isolated in a swamp for her son. She was able to have tutors teach Kieran what every other noble child was being taught, while she educated him in his powers as a mage. 

One of the first things she taught him was to hide and protect himself. It was Flemeth that was hunting them after all, her Mother was extremely powerful and ruthless. She wanted the Old God Soul that he carried and Morrigan’s body. Neither of which, she was ever going to have, if Morrigan was still breathing. While Morrigan didn’t believe in hiding anything from Kieran, he didn’t know everything yet.

On meeting Kieran others thought him a quiet, well behaved boy, who was a bit odd and liked to day dream. They didn’t know he is a very curious and observant boy, who peppered her with questions when they were alone, and his day dreaming was communication with the Old God Soul.

The trip to Skyhold had been wonderful, they were travelling with a large Inquisition supply caravan that was well run and protected, she had approved of Scout Harding when she saw magic wards being applied around the camp at night. Being in the forest again, camping under the stars fed something in her that had been starved. She could feel pieces of herself returning, hearing the birds in the early morning, the crickets at night.

Empress Celene wanted them to travel by carriage, as per her position but Morrigan declined. In her mind travelling by horse back would attract less attention and once away from Halamshiral she resorted to her usual travelling clothes. Though she got a surprised look from Scout Harding when she exited her tent that morning. She made no comment.

The Inquisition soldiers were happy to leave her alone. Scout Harding informed her each morning on how far they would travel and each evening checking where she wanted their tent pitched and if anything, else was needed. 

Kieran had been very young when they moved into the Winter Palace. He delighted in these new experiences and was currently enamoured with horses and wanting to spend time learning all about them.  
Morrigan believed knowledge was power, the more knowledge you had the better prepared you were, the safer you would be. She spoke with Master Dennett, the Inquisition Horse Master and Scout Harding to arrange training for Kieran. Scout Harding could not deny this request but was happy to see Kieran take it seriously. 

Each evening meal Kieran told her of everything he learned that day and of all the livestock that were in the caravan. He went to bed early, exhausted but happy, often asleep before she exited the tent. This gave Morrigan evenings by herself, a luxury she rarely had. She would add extra protection wards to their tent and then discreetly transform into her Raven.

Once far enough away from camp she changed into her wolf or bear. It had been years since she allowed herself these forms, Kieran had been too young to be left. Now she had to be careful, that the wildness of them didn’t over whelm her and sweep away her sense of self. But it was wonderful to feel this freedom again.

Returning to the camp and sitting by the fire, she would let the memories and feelings come rushing back. She missed them, that group of crazy people, she missed them all. “I can’t believe I’m admitting it to myself and I’ll die before I say it out loud, but yes.” The Warden and that band of misfits.

As a rule, Morrigan didn’t like people or feelings, both got in the way of what she wanted and were to be ignored, so this was an unpleasant sensation.

” ‘Tis all that Warden’s fault, she started to feel things then. No wait, ‘Tis Flemeth’s fault, she’s the one who sent me with the Warden. Yes, as usual Flemeth is to blame.” She had been quite happy to live in the Wilds by herself with her mother, Flemeth. No one bothering her, except Flemeth, doing what she wanted.

Then the Blight started and Flemeth got involved.

After all that had happened and for years now, it had been just her and Kieran, she liked it that way.

She loved her son, “Well she did now…in the beginning she didn’t. “  
She snorted, “What was I thinking?” In her naïveté and arrogance, she thought she was prepared. She had never seen a human baby born, she assumed her body would know what to do and she would just go along with it. She was not afraid of pain, she was concerned about what effect the Old God Soul would have and what she would deliver.

Lanaya’s Dalish clan were grateful to the Warden and his companions for the help the clan had received and allowed Morrigan to live quietly and secretly among them for a while. 

One day while trading at Lanaya’s camp, she was approached by the Keeper. Lanaya had caught her watching babes with their mothers. Already heavy with pregnancy Lanaya asked where she planned on giving birth. “In the woods at my camp, Why? “

Lanaya looked thoughtful for a minute or two, then dropped Morrigan’s staff. Morrigan bent to pick it up, except she couldn’t, she couldn’t get the right angle to see it and reach it. Lanaya watched her struggle, then after a few minutes told her that there was space for her tent on the edge of camp, if she wanted. Frustrated and angry but realizing the sense of it, Morrigan moved to the edge of the clan’s camp.

When her time came she was glad for the new location. Her delivery was long and hard, she was frustrated and angry that her body would not listen and be efficient and expedient in the delivery. The Healer, Janna was patience and gentle, which just frustrated her more. Finally delivered she asked Janna what it looked like.

“it’s a boy,” Janna said.

“No, what does it look like?

Janna was confused and looked at Morrigan, then at the babe. She said questioningly” Human, he looks human.” 

Morrigan sighed with relief, looking down at him she felt nothing. Days later she still felt nothing, even having him at her breast, she was impatient for him to finish, so she could hand him back to Janna.  
One day while reading an ancient text and watching Kieran, he crawled to her, grabbed her leg, and he pulled himself up, he looked at her and smiled. Looking into his eyes, she saw there was someone there, a person. She felt something flare in her chest, feeling the need to pick him up, she put him on her lap, he grabbed her nose and laughed, then took her necklace in his mouth and cuddled into her shoulder. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

She’d never done that before, she was acting solely on what she felt the need to do at the time. She’d never experienced affection or tenderness from Flemeth. This was new for her. She’d finally felt something for him and had let those feelings guide her movements. It felt good; an affection started on that day and had grown to what she understood as love. 

Morrigan decided to stay with the clan a bit longer, as it provided her with the freedom to search the Elvan ruins in the forest and she was learning Healing spells from Janna. It was sometime after Kieran’s birth that she learned of the Eluvian. She'd been discussing old Elven folk tales with one of the elders when he mentioned the mirror. It took a lot of effort and time, but she found it. This she thought would keep her and Kieran safe from Flemeth. 

It did for a while, on one of her travels through the Eluvian she had found a World that appeared safe, with no people. They moved there and stayed until Kieran was old enough for the next part of her plan. She did not want him growing up in isolation, as she had done. So, a move was necessary. She needed time, power and resources and to remain some what hidden. Empress Celene and the Winter Palace had met those needs. 

Sitting around the fire and reflecting she realized how much she had changed. She snorted to herself and realized how much she hadn’t. Now that they were here, somewhere in this Fortress was Leliana the Warden’s lover. Circumstances had conspired to put them in each other’s company again, so the past must be faced, she could run no more.

<


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry on review noticed wrong Chapter , had to correct. still learning thanks for bearing with me.

Chapter 2

As Morrigan rode through the gates she felt a warm wave of energy flow through her body and a gentle brush of recognition touch her mind. She held her breath and tried to identify what was happening. This was old Elven magic, magic seeped into the walls after centuries of exposure to it. There was no malice or sharpness in it, it felt like sliding into a hot bath after a long walk in the snow.

“Twas all rather surprising and revitalizing.” Morrigan relaxed and thought. “maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.”

Entering the Lower Ward, Morrigan saw Ambassador Josephine Montilyet waiting for them. “Lady Morrigan, Welcome to Skyhold “called the Ambassador approaching with a smile on her face. 

“Thank you, I think. 'tis looking very beat up.” Morrigan replied with a little uncertainly looking around the Lower Ward. 

Josephine laughed. “You should have seen it when we first got here, at least we have gates now. “

Morrigan dismounted and looked around the Ward. It was very large, housing the stables, corrals and storage sheds on the right along the walls immediately as you rode in. On the left was the fortress wall that funnelled you further in toward the merchant stalls and Middle Ward. The most unusual thing was how much warmer it was within the Fortress Walls. There was no ice or snow and grass and flowers prevailed. 

As she moved to the front of her horse reins still in hand, Kieran walked up beside her.” Ambassador, this is my son Kieran, Kieran this is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet. “

Kieran nodded and smiled “Hello” and stood quietly beside his Mother.

Josephine was surprised, but didn’t show it. She had wondered when Morrigan sent instructions ahead for larger quarters for 2 with separate bedrooms, but she assumed a servant. In all the complaining about Morrigan and the stories Leliana had told, not once did she ever mention a child. Leliana was going to have a lot of explaining to do, she had prepared Josephine for Morrigan’s clothing choice but not a child. 

“Welcome to Skyhold Kieran.” Josephine smiled and turning to Morrigan said “I am sorry the Inquisitor could not be here to greet you, but She and members of her inner circle are away until the end of the week.”

“Tis fine, this will give us time to settle in and acquaint ourselves with the Fortress. “Morrigan replied.

“The stable boys will look after your horses, so if there are special instructions let them know. The baggage will also be brought up to your quarters, but it will take a while. So, bring anything you need with you.” Turning to start walking up the ward, Josephine continued. “I would like to show you to your quarters now, to make sure they meet with your approval, and after and when your ready, we can meet for a tour of the Keep and grounds.”

As they started to move away Kieran pulled at Morrigan’s arm.” Mother, I’d like to stay and look after our horses. “ 

Morrigan looked at the groups of people starting to disassemble the caravan, “Kieran, ‘tis too busy and people have work to do to take time for you now. Perhaps later we’ll come back and look around.”

Kieran looking quickly around saw Scout Harding and called out to her. “Scout Harding, can I help out?”

Harding had been talking to Warden Blackwall when Kieran got her attention, they both walked over to Kieran, Morrigan and Josephine.

“I’m sorry, Scout Harding, I’ve told Kieran everyone is too busy right now, but he needed to ask for himself it seems. My no,’ Twas not enough. “Morrigan shook her head at her son. 

Scout Harding smiled at Kieran. “He’s good with the horses and has been looking after them by himself. But I’m not sure where these will be stabled yet, so the wait could be long. “

“I can help out with stabling “said Warden Blackwall, he had been standing a little off to the side, listening to the conversation but not taking part.

Lady Josephine smiled and introduced Morrigan and Kieran to Warden Blackwall. 

“Lady Morrigan, this is Grey Warden Blackwall, “

Warden Blackwall, may I introduce Lady Morrigan, the Empress’s Arcane Advisor and her son Kieran.”

Blackwall bowed to Lady Morrigan, who inclined her head at him. “I can help Kieran with the horses, then bring him up to the Keep when the baggage is delivered” he offered.

Morrigan looked at Warden Blackwall then at her son. She turned to Ambassador Josephine. “Twould that be possible”? 

“Of course, Warden Blackwall along with Master Dennett, run the Lower Ward. He also serves in the Inquisitors Inner Circle.” answered the Ambassador.

Morrigan turned to Kieran. “Alright, you have my and Ambassador Montilyet’s permission, but don’t get under foot or in their way. “

Kieran had a big smile on his face. “Thank you, Mother and Ambassador Montilyet.”

“Alright Lad, lets get to those horses, show me what you know. “said Blackwall striding off with Kieran in tow.

Morrigan watched them go and glancing at Josephine said” My son …… I think I indulge him too much sometimes. But he is a good boy, very curious and I encourage him to learn new things. Pausing, she turned to Josephine. “Ambassador, I have, what to you will seem a strange request. I would prefer that it not be common knowledge that Kieran is my son. I wish to protect him from the comments made about my position as Arcane Advisor. “

Josephine looked long and hard at Morrigan. “I’m not sure that is something we can hide. Lady Morrigan.”

Morrigan laughed. “I don’t want it hidden, I just don’t want it announced from the ramparts!”

Josephine looked relieved. “That we can do, unless someone specifies why they want that information we can decline to give it. “This is something that was very common amongst the nobility and Josephine had dealt with “Other side of the blanket” requests before. As she turned toward the Middle Ward, she could hardly wait for Tea with Leliana, they would have much to discuss. 

As Josephine led the way, Morrigan looked back at Blackwall standing by the horses. “I don’t know who you are, “She thought. “but your no Grey Warden. Not a speck of Darkspawn in you and I would know.

I wonder if Leliana knows about you.” She wondered to herself, it didn’t matter she would be keeping a watchful eye on him.

As they walked through the Middle Ward toward the Keep, Josephine pointed out the Infirmary, the Chantry Chapel and the back entrance of the kitchens. All these areas were very busy with people all intent on their tasks. The Fortress might look worn but inside the feeling was vibrant and purposeful. The Upper Ward was much the same but fewer soldiers and more mages and nobles. As they entered the Keep, Morrigan was pleased at what she had seen so far... 

Leliana had been watching their arrival from her tower, as Morrigan entered the Keep she turned and re entered the Rookery, walking to her desk. “So that’s the child.” She was thoughtful. “She had a boy…. “

They would have to meet, but Leliana didn’t want to talk to Morrigan, not yet. In the past Morrigan had always been hurtful and rude toward her, Next to Alistair, Leliana was a favorite target, ridiculed for her beliefs and nature. Arrogant, rude and dismissive, those words figured prominently in the few reports she’d received, on the Empress’s advisor. 

Rachael, the Grey Warden was the only one in their band who took time to get to know Morrigan. When Leliana questioned her on why she bothered, Rachael had replied. “I guess I see something you don’t. It makes me want to know more.”

Over time Leliana had watched their friendship grow. At one point she had grown jealous of Morrigan thinking it had become a romantic attachment. Rachael had clarified her feelings toward Morrigan after a nasty fight when Leliana had accused Rachael of sleeping with both of them. 

“I do love Morrigan, its strange but some how she has gotten into my heart. She has become the sister I never had, perhaps to replace the family I’ve lost, but she is important to me.”

Looking deeply into Leliana's eyes, Rachael’s voice grew soft.” You though, you are my heart and I can’t live without my heart.” Their relationship had deepened and solidified after that conversation. 

She still didn’t agree with Rachael, that Morrigan had good qualities, once saying to Rachael after witnessing a particularly nasty exchange between Alistair and Morrigan “She had all the empathy of a rock”. Leliana endured.

It was only the night before the battle with the Archdemon that Leliana got a glimpse of what Rachael had seen in Morrigan. Morrigan had spoken with a determined eloquence of emotion to convince her friend of the Ritual. For Leliana the thought of losing Rachael was all she could think of and the chance to keep her longer was worth any price, so she had supported Morrigan’s ritual.

Months after the battle when they were looking for Morrigan she truly realized what she owed her. A life, her Warden’s life, she had her beloved. 

Now that Morrigan was here they would have to face each other, there was a reckoning to be had. But for now, she would wait for Josie’s impressions, they were having tea later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Continuing their tour later that day, Josephine and Morrigan met Mother Giselle in the gardens, on their way to Morrigan’s assigned work room.

“Hello Revered Mother, I’d like you to meet Lady Morrigan, the Arcane Advisor to Empress Celine.” introduced Josephine.

“Lady Morrigan, this is the Revered Mother Giselle. Our spiritual leader. 

“Mother Giselle” Morrigan inclined her head in acknowledgement. Thinking to herself.” Don t we look like the village busy body, “

She had no intention of having anything to do with her and considered it a waste of her time. But during her time at the Winter Palace she learned that the pleasantries must still be observed, no matter what was really going on, after all it was part of the Game. 

The look Mother Giselle was giving Morrigan was unsettled.

It had been 10 years, but Mother Giselle recognized her immediately. The same yellow eyes, the proud bearing when she walked and the sharp gaze when she looked at you. The Witch from Redcliffe!

Mother Giselle was on a visit from Jader to Redcliffe when the undead started attacking the village. It was the time of the 5th blight. Each night undead from the castle attacked the village and each morning there were fewer villagers. She was in the Chantry hiding with the rest of the sisters and villagers when the Hero of Ferelden and her group came to their rescue. 

When the final battle came Mother Giselle was able to see the fighting from a window. The Hero was cutting a wide path through the undead, pieces flying right and left. Her comrades were each cutting down two or three at a time.  
She could see the male Warden quickly advancing on the left, the Red-Haired Rogue blades flashing in the sun as body parts separated from bodies, and the Witch. She was the easiest to see, standing on a raised platform closest to the Chantry building, swinging her staff like a great baton in a symphony, sending forth death and destruction with a tap or a wave. 

It was the look on her face that had mesmerized Mother Giselle. The utter glee and joy on her face as her foes where nullified was unnerving. This was someone who enjoyed killing. Enjoyed the power of life and death. To Mother Giselle this became the face of death and now it was looking at her with puzzlement. 

Josephine looked at the two and quickly filled the silence. “Lady Morrigan has been sent by the Empress as her advisor to the Inquisition in matters of Arcane Magic. Her working office will be here off the gardens.” 

Mother Giselle shook herself and bowed slightly, “I do apologize, you surprised me, I was at the Chantry in Redcliffe Village 10 years ago and I remember you from there. 

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, and in a dry tone said.” Ah, A very horrendous time,’ tis good you survived. But I do not remember you. “ 

“No, you would not, I was but one among many. There was a lot going on at the time and your group moved on quickly. “ 

“We did at that,” Morrigan turned to Josephine and said, “Speaking of moving quickly could we continue as darkness will soon fall and we have more to see.”

“Of course,” Josephine indicated the direction and with a nod of farewell, they left Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle watched them go, thinking to herself “Sweet Maker! What lesson is it you want me to learn now?

The Maker had sent her to Redcliffe and there her path had crossed Morrigan’s and here she was again. The last time it had precipitated a change in Mother Giselle’s faith and out look. Which through her actions had resulted in a loss of her position at Jader. Not that she cared anymore for such things, but there was something distinctly unsettling about this. There were going to be many prayers and much meditation with The Maker and Andraste in her future.


	4. Chapter 4

Morrigan woke up in her bed at Skyhold and stretched. She loved her new bed, because she was a representative of the Empress she was entitled to a few extras. One being a larger bed with extra thick stuffing, larger quarters and a window. She blinked a few times and looked at the light coming in trying to gauge the time. “Good, not too late, Kieran won’t be back for a couple hours yet.

This was their fourth day at Skyhold and they had settled into a nice routine. Morrigan was not an early riser, she was more of a night person and liked to sleep in, usually not stirring till mid morning.  
Kieran liked to be up early and was able to get his own breakfast and amuse himself until Morrigan made an appearance.

Since coming to Skyhold, he was up and out meeting Blackwall for breakfast and then heading to the Lower Ward. There he spent his time learning from Blackwall or Master Dennett what ever they were willing to teach. He would come back to the Keep around noon day and start his lessons with Morrigan. After his lessons he usually headed back to the Lower Ward, there Blackwall was starting to show him the basics in sword skills. He returned to their rooms for supper, where Morrigan and he would have time together and talk about their day. He, telling her the latest on animal husbandry or leather and weapon care or what happens if you feed a Durffalo the wrong thing. She, telling him of the latest Elven Tale she had found in her research and the latest news of the Inquisition forces.

Morrigan got out of bed and padded to the sitting area, Kieran had lit a fire before he left, so the room was nice and warm. He had put the kettle on, so she made herself some tea and chewing on some biscuits from yesterday, crawled back into bed and thought about her day. 

With the Inquisitor due back tomorrow, she did not want her first meeting in the War Room to also be her first meeting with Leliana. She was going to have to force the issue. “Blast that Bard! Still acting like a child....”. 

She'd seen her across the ward or up on a battlement but not close enough to approach and Leliana had not come looking for her. “It looks like neither of us wants to talk but ‘tis necessary, we’re going to be living together for a while.  
Her stomach churned at the thought, she had questions she wanted answers to and she needed to see if Leliana would be open to helping her next plan. Finishing her Tea, she moved to dress and head to the kitchens, she needed to set up something for their lunch meal and dinner. 

****

Leliana looked up from her desk to see who was coming up the stairs and froze. Morrigan was just stepping on to the landing and looking around with a smirk on her face. 

“So, this is where you are hiding, with Ravens, I would have expected Nugs.”

Over the past several days Leliana had watched as Morrigan settled into Skyhold. She hadn't spoken directly to her as she had been too busy, and her attention called to other things. At least, that was what she told herself.  
Now, count on Morrigan, to take control and force the issue. She had planned on dealing with her, but. “Maker!” must everything be her way!

Leliana stood up behind the desk and faced her. “I’m not hiding, this is where I do my work and as you know we’re fighting a war. “ 

“So, you say, but the amount of time you spend here makes me think, ‘tis more than that”

“What makes you say that, you don’t know me”?

“Don’t I? I knew the little Chantry girl quite well, for a time”

Hearing that old nickname from Morrigan, she bristled. “That was a long time ago Morrigan and don’t call me that, that girl disappeared, a lot has happened and we’ve both changed.”

Morrigan stepped closer and looked at Leliana. She was thinner, dark circles under her eyes and paler. Her face had matured with small lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes, there was something else though, a heaviness or melancholy around her that hadn’t been there before.  
But she was still beautiful with her blue eyes and wisps of red hair escaping from her cowl. “Tis true, some changes are deeper than others. Some are just a façade.”

“Oh, speaking from experience, are we?” quipped Leliana

Morrigan laughed. “Perhaps, but I speak of you now. “She moved closer to Leliana and placed a small cloth wrapped package on her desk.

“What’s this? Asked Leilana looking with suspicion at the package. 

“A peace offering!” Morrigan looked uncomfortable as she went on to say.” I did not treat you kindly when we were last together. I did not need to make things harder for you. “

Leliana looked at the package then up at Morrigan. “A peace offering.?” She saw no smirk, no haughty look of derision, no anything. No evil gleam in those yellow eyes to give away what was really going on.  
All she saw was a slight smile. She unwrapped the package and found a Val Royeaux Mini cake, her favorite dessert. 

Leliana was stunned. Stunned that Morrigan would remember such a small detail about her and stunned that she was making this overture toward her. She was acting almost …. nice. “Oh, Maker! She’s learned to play the Game.” she thought. 

Looking from the dessert to Morrigan and back again she said. “You tortured me the entire time” 

“I did.” smirked Morrigan

“You enjoyed it too! “

“I did indeed”

“you were awful and mean”

“Yes, I was.”

“You were an ass!”

“Very much so.” 

“You could at least look contrite.”

“Am I not?” The smirk grew.

Leliana shook her head and picked up the cake. “Wait, are you trying out a new poison, is this what this is.?”

Morrigan rolled her eyes and reaching over broke off a piece of cake, popping it into her mouth she said” No, ’Tis really just a mini cake…...and a peace offering. “

“How did you….” Leliana pointed at the cake.

“I was in the kitchens getting something for Kieran, when I saw them come out of the ovens, I thought of you.” 

Leliana was not convinced of any of this but took a bite. She didn’t know what Morrigan was up too. But would play along for now.

Looking at Morrigan she asked. “So, a boy, what's he like?”

Morrigan glanced around to see who was near by and subtly shook her head. Leilana understanding, walked around the desk, mini cake in hand and said” Come with me. “

She led the way through a nearby door and out on to the battlements. As they came out Morrigan saw they had a view of at least half the Fortress grounds. When they turned right a sheltered spot was revealed. Out of the wind, and in the Sun.

“No one can hear us here and we can see anyone approaching.” Said Leliana leaning against the stone and looking expectantly at her. 

Morrigan turned her face to the view and sighed, she was very uncomfortable, but knew she had to continue for her son, to protect him, she slowly started to talk. “He is…a normal boy, a mage, a good boy, he doesn’t cause any trouble, is smart, according to his tutors. But you are not asking about that, are you? She spoke hesitantly and softly. 

“No, I suppose I’m not. said Leilana.

Morrigan paused, “The words do not come easily, I have never spoken aloud about any of this……. since that night. There has been no one to speak to, even if I had wanted and I did not. “  
“The Old God Soul is Urthemiel, God of Beauty. He in some ways protects Kieran and guides him. He is not a threat or danger. When Kieran was little he would experience nightmares that I think where from Urthemiel, but as he's grown he says it is less often and he understands more.”  
“I can feel Urthemiel's presence in my son but there is nothing malicious in him. 'Tis not like he can control Kieran or make him do things he doesn’t want to do. I believe his presence has caused Kieran’s powers as a mage to come early.”  
“But I have been training him as Flemeth taught me, in control and how to protect himself. I have told him everything, except who his father is, he knows only that he is a good man and a Grey Warden. “

Leliana was watching Morrigan’s face as she spoke. It was obvious how uncomfortable she was, how hard to give away this much information. “So why is she?” she thought. Pausing she said. “You know we looked for you afterward, when things had settled. Rachael was desperate to find you.”

“I told her not too.” That was not part of the agreement, I didn’t want to be found.” Morrigan gave her a rueful look.

“You didn’t have to do this alone, we could have helped. “

Morrigan sneered. “No, you could not, Flemeth would have made sure of that. I know you think you killed her, but she is somewhere out there, waiting and searching for us. She’s not done yet. I have what she wants, and I will make sure she doesn’t get me and definitely not my son.” This was said with a fierceness of emotion, Leliana had only heard once before from Morrigan, on that night.

Looking at her closely, she saw small changes in her face but nothing too great. A maturing of her features, but still beautiful. Her body had resumed its usual slimness after her pregnancy, so again little change was there. No, if anything had changed, it was Morrigan herself. She had someone she loved and needed to protect and she had learned to play The Game.

“How is Rachael? Where is she? Morrigan asked tentatively as though she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. 

Leliana walked to the wall, looking down at the yard. She sighed. This was what she had been afraid of, talking about Rachael with someone who knew her. She was hoping to keep the emotion out of her voice, she was the Spymaster after all, the one always in control. She could do this. 

“Rachael is on a quest to find a cure for the calling, I don’t know how she is, its been 2 years since I heard from her. “As she said 2 years her voice broke and she clenched her mouth shut, her jaw cracking with tension.

Morrigan watched a wave of anguish pass over her, she saw Leliana’s face flush and her shoulders drop, hands clench into fists as she fought for control. In coming here, Morrigan had hoped to get news and perhaps see Rachael again. She was disappointed, but now she knew Rachael was at least alive and she gained comfort in that knowledge.

This was no comfort for Leliana. The effect of Rachael’s absence on Leliana was now obvious to Morrigan, little by little she was wearing away.

Morrigan remembered the energy that use to flow from her, the brilliance of her eyes as they sparked when looking at Rachael. She watched them fall in love and at the time, wondered how they could be so foolish. To be tied to another person so, love was a trap and they had fallen into it. “Fools! I was right, she is disappearing, a shadow of her former self for lack of her lover. “

Morrigan was not one to offer comfort but she was not unaffected by Leliana’s demeanor and so awkwardly offered. “Can you not contact her?”

“I have, just, at The Inquisitor’s request. We have heard nothing back yet.”

Shaking her head Morrigan scoffed at her. “You told me once, love was not a weakness and yet looking at you now, I know I am still right.”

A sad smile on her lips, Leliana retorted “No, never. You can’t really understand, if you’ve never been in love. “

“But I have felt love, I love my son”

“Not felt it, been in it, that is totally different from this. This is Romantic Love, a feeling that is made up of every other emotion you have, it effects every part of your being and changes you. What Rachael and I have grew stronger and matured into a bond that will with stand our separation. It is a gift if you find it. I will never not wish for it.” 

“What if she never comes back.? “Morrigan, annoyed that Leliana still would not see reason.

Leliana sighed and looked Morrigan in the eyes. “Then at least I had it once. You gifted us with more time than we would have ever had, through your actions, and …... I thank you Morrigan.”

Leliana’s thank you, shook Morrigan. she expected many things from Leliana, but never a thank you. She didn’t know what to do with this feeling. 

Thinking back, she had made choices and decisions based on emotions of all things.” What had been wrong with her. “she thought, she knew it was the effect of her friendship with Rachael, the Grey Warden.

When Flemeth had set her on that path, the only goal had been saving the Old God Soul. She had not thought further than it. Then she read the grimoire and learned of Flemeth’s plan for her, she decided not to go through with the Ritual, it was not something she had truly wanted. After the Warden had killed Flemeth, she had thought herself independent and free.

Until Rachael and her stubbornness to become her friend, over time she had broken down Morrigan’s walls and let herself in. Morrigan still did not know how that happened, she found herself enjoying their repartee and wanting to be in her company. Rachael started sharing her feelings about Leliana with Morrigan, she trusted her with this secret. The closeness Morrigan experienced with Rachael grew and when Rachael and Leliana found each other, Morrigan was happy for her. She felt true joy for her friend, even though she also told her she was a fool. 

She never had a friend before and the thought of losing her, was to painful to think about. So, on the eve of the final battle she decided to complete the Ritual. She paused outside Alistair’s door that night, a wave of loathing and doubt hitting her, she knew this was the only way, she was doing the Ritual to save Rachael. She did not want her to die. 

After the battle she looked to where Rachael had been, the white lights diminished, and Rachael lay along side the dead Archdemon. Morrigan started toward Rachael along with the others, Leliana making it to Rachael first. As Morrigan watched, Leliana knelt and cradled Rachael, Morrigan stopped when she saw Rachael move. Rachael was standing by the time Morrigan left. One last look and then she flew away. 

“Twas not done for you” she said looking back at Leliana and turning away from the battlement.

‘I know, but it was done.” Leliana said softly. 

Morrigan shrugged and said. “I do what I want, when I want, for my own reasons. The reasons of others do not interest me.” 

Leliana glanced at her questioningly, but let it go. Then she asked.” So why are you here, what do you want?”

Morrigan had started walking toward the door, back to the Rookery. “I am here because I do not want to lose my home. The Breach effects us all. Without me, Corypheus will win. “

“The Inquisition is gaining forces, we are getting stronger. But that can’t be it. What else, I know you Morrigan. “Leliana was defiant, there had to be more.

Morrigan stopped walking. “Flemeth, she’s out there somewhere. I need to be ready for her, I need to be stronger, I need to know how to defeat her. The collection of books and scrolls coming here will save me years of travel and searching, for now, this is the best place for me to be and the safest for Kieran. “ With that she turned and left.  
Leliana was thoughtful as she walked back to her desk, she felt better having talked things out with Morrigan. She was relieved that Kieran might not be as big a problem as she had thought, if she chose to believe Morrigan.

For now, her interests and Morrigan’s were aligned, the last time that had happened, they were able to save Ferelden. Now it seemed, The Maker wanted them to work together to help save the world. Shaking her head, she sent up a silent prayer.


	5. Chapter 5

The War Room door opened and Morrigan walked in with The Inquisitor. 

On seeing her Cassandra felt a flush of sparks along her nerves and a wave of heat down to her bones. At first, all she could see was a lot of white skin and breasts about to slip out from under their cover. 

She knew she was staring but couldn’t stop. “What the Maker, is she WEARING.?” Cassandra had assumed a certain degree of decorum from the Empress’s representative would be practised, but this was not it.

As Morrigan walked past her, she said” Your mouth is open Seeker”. 

Cassandra snapped her mouth shut and glanced around the room, seeing if her reaction had been noticed. Leliana was smiling at her, Cullen was still locked in his own reaction, a pink blush spreading across his face, and Josephine was looking at her memo board with a smirk on her face. 

The wave of pins and needles along her nerves was uncomfortable and she shuddered to get rid of it. While it didn’t work, it did fade to a low vibration and she was able to regain some control. Glaring at Morrigan across the table, she turned her attention to the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor started by saying. “Everyone, this is Lady Morrigan the Empress’s Arcane Advisor. She has been tasked by the Empress to act as her liaison and to aid us in our fight against Corypheus. Lady Morrigan, you’ve already met Ambassador Montilyet and you know Leliana from your travels with the Hero of Ferelden.” 

Turning to Cullen and Cassandra she said” This is Lady Cassandra Pentaghast, Right of Hand the Devine, Truth Seeker and Hero of Orlais, and Commander Cullen Rutherford, Former Templar and Head of our Forces.” 

Morrigan nodded, smirking at Cassandra and turning to Cullen said” Commander Cullen and I had met briefly at the Circle Tower during the 5th Blight, though I am not sure he would remember as he was under …some duress at the time.”

“I do, but not well, as you say, I was not quite myself at that time.” Cullen bowed his head in acknowledgement. Going redder and staring into her face, determined not to look at her breasts.

The Inquisitor then proceeded to up date everyone on the mission to the Storm Coast.

As the sharing of information continued Morrigan surreptitiously looked at Cassandra. She had seen Cassandra’s reaction to her and had enjoyed it. 

She did wonder at her own reaction to the Seeker, it had been physical at first, a wave of lust settling between her legs. She was not surprised by it, Cassandra was very good looking, she was more unsettled by the fact, it was still there and had been joined by a thrum through out her nerves.

“Most surprising” She thought. For now, she locked those feelings away and refocused on the meeting.

Later that day, Cassandra was in the practice yard, trying to drive out the thrumming in her nerves, with her drills. Confusion was flying through her mind as she tried to sort out her reaction to Morrigan.

While glimpsing her at the ball she had only noted her dress and the amount of white skin displayed. “Must be an ongoing theme of hers. “she swung at the practice dummy.

Morrigan was a beautiful woman, the contrast of white skin and black hair accented by her yellow eyes made her truly striking. She was shorter than Cassandra, but still taller than the average woman, slim with full breasts, she moved with a smooth grace, Cassandra would almost call it slinking. Yet, there was a lethal arrogant look about her. Having heard all about Morrigan from Leliana, she thought the look matched the knowledge of her. She was not someone you would approach unnecessarily. 

Dwelling on Morrigan’s white skin and her breasts, she felt a flush of arousal slide into her folds and the sharp ache of desire. “What is happening, I’ve never lusted over another woman.? Get Control Cassandra.” she thought. The practice dummy was run through and then lost an arm.

Varric’s books must finally be affecting my brain, that Damn Dwarf!” 

The object of her cursing just happened to be approaching. 

Varric watched, as Cassandra beat another practice dummy into submission. He was walking down the stairs from the battlements to the Upper Ward and didn’t see the boy until he reached the bottom. The boy was also watching Cassandra.

“Scary isn’t she! He said to the boy with a nod at Cassandra. 

“Yes, some what …. she’s very tall.” Kieran looked at Varric, he paused as though deciding something and continued.” Do you know why she is moving her foot to the left in a riposte, it would seem to off balance her, but doesn’t?” 

Varric’s eyes widen. Not expecting that kind of reply he took another look at the boy. He obviously worked in the stables identified by his clothes if not the odor. But on second look, he carried himself well, his question spoke of schooling and his manner was courteous. Not what he seemed at first at all. 

“No, I have no idea, let’s ask her.” Before Kieran could say anything in reply, Varric called out to Cassandra.” Seeker, a moment, Smarts here has a question?”

Kieran looked at Varric in confusion.” Smarts? I don’t understand, what is that?”

Varric smiled at Kieran. “It’s a little thing I do when I meet someone, I give them a nickname. Don’t take offense, none is meant by it. “

They had reached Cassandra by this point and Varric turned to Kieran, “Go ahead Smarts, ask away. “

Cassandra had a sour look on her face as she glanced at Varric, then turned to Kieran as he asked his question. 

The surprise showed on her face. That was not what she expected from the boy going by the sight of him. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at Varric, who had a smile on his face, “Varric is this a joke? what trick are you playing at.” She asked, but thinking “Damn Dwarf is setting her up for something”

Cassandra went into a long explanation and demonstration hoping to catch Smarts and Varric in whatever joke they were playing. 

When Smarts further questioned her and showed her what he meant, Cassandra realized this was no joke and Smarts was no stable boy. They continued to talk about fighting styles, and Cassandra started to demonstrate to Smarts. Varric forgotten, left them and continued on his way.

It was only when Cassandra noticed the shadows in the yard growing longer, that she realized how much time had passed. 

She had started teaching ‘Smarts,’ Shield and Sword drills, finding he was catching on quickly, she progressed, and he was able to keep up. Cassandra enjoyed her interaction with Smarts and offered to continue his drill work with him, she was in the yard at this time everyday any way. He smiled, agreed and then picking up his bundle by the stairs, headed for the bath house.

As Cassandra watched him go, she had a small smile on her face, she was relieved that she had broken her train of thought about Morrigan, even if the thrumming was still along her nerves. Heading to the Armoury, she didn’t notice the Raven in the tree above. 

Morrigan was waiting in their quarters for Kieran. She had sent him to the Bath House to clean up after coming back from the barns, particularly odorous. “I like horses too, but I don’t want to eat dinner with one, please go bathe, I will wait dinner for you.” pushing the bathing clothes at him and steering him to the door. 

“He should have returned already,” sighing, Morrigan transformed into her Raven and went looking for him. She would done this often, as Kieran could get distracted easily, much like herself at that age. Observing him in Raven form was a common habit. 

When Kieran spent time with someone new, she was nearby in Raven form; with his tutors, on the trip here with Scout Harding and Master Dennett and then with Blackwall. 

Morrigan was protective of her son, others thought him unattended or unsupervised. They did not see the Raven close by and certainly were not aware of the Wards around him or their quarters. 

Flying high, she enjoyed the freedom and hung effortless on the wind above the Fortress. Surprised, she saw him, in the practice yard with the Seeker. Landing in the tree above them, she settled down to watch. 

Her nerves still had the hum that had started this morning when meeting Cassandra. Since Kieran’s birth, her body had reacted to the occasional man or woman for a short period of time. But she had not acted on it, that would have put them at risk and the interest faded quickly. But this felt different and was accompanied by an intense awareness of Cassandra. 

In her Raven form, she could now study her freely, trying to surmise what it was that attracted her. She saw she was very attractive with the powerfully built body of a warrior.

Her air of command could not be ignored, this was someone who got things done. Her mannerisms were abrupt and her voice harsh with the thick Nevarran accent. But all this was softened by brown eyes that were large, almond shaped with long lashes framed by high cheek bones. The scar on her left cheek did nothing to take away from her features, if anything it accented her look.

There was power and strength here, in every movement and mannerism, Morrigan felt a flush of heat sweep through her. The Raven squawked and shook itself. 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she saw they were parting company, Kieran heading to the Bath House, Cassandra toward The Armoury. Morrigan flew back to her rooms, her thoughts full.


	6. Chapter 6

Leliana was standing in the War Room listening to The Inquisitor and Cullen debate a decision on what was a priority. Inquisitor arguing for heading straight to the Exalted Plains, Cullen for dealing with the Hissing Wastes. 

As she stood there she felt a gentle nudge on her arm. Standing to her right was Josephine, she had written on her clip board and was gesturing her to look. It read” What is up with those two?” Josephine then directing her with a look to Cassandra. 

Cassandra was leaning against the wall, a bored look on her face. She wasn’t normally in these meetings, she hated the political debates that often took over, but the meeting was dealing with the next mission in 2 days. 

As Leliana watched, Cassandra moved slowly from side to side along the wall pacing, nothing unusual in that, but every few feet she glanced at Morrigan. When she reached the corner, she would stand for a few minutes and stare as if contemplating something and start all over again.

Morrigan was on the opposite side of the room as far as she could get from Cassandra. She was looking at the floor, or any where other than at Cassandra or in her general direction. The air around her was very still, she was not moving a hair. 

“Oh wonderful, Now Josephine’s noticed. “Leliana gently shook her head “No” and shrugged her shoulders. She received an annoyed look from Josie in response and knew after the meeting she was going to get grilled about it.

Leliana looked back at Cassandra, silently willing her to stop pacing and staring. She knew Cullen would never notice, but The Inquisitor was probably aware of a change, she did after all share a tent with Cassandra and fought at her side. 

Leliana had noticed Cassandra’s distractedness a couple weeks ago. It was Cassandra’s habit to visit her right after a mission. On returning from the Western Approach she had kept looking over the rail down at the library area. Curiosity pulled Leliana to the rail, she watched to see what Cassandra kept looking at.  
At first, she saw no one, then Morrigan walked into view. She had been working at a desk along the rail on the floor below them, across from where they were standing. Morgan was putting things away and looked to be packing up. She worked on the second floor of the library or in the gardens and saw Leliana daily. 

Since their talk, she and Morrigan had developed a respectful relaxed way of talking to each other. They would never be friends, but both recognized a uniqueness to their relationship that could be with no other. There was a level of comfort there that surprised them, they each knew the other’s backgrounds and their past shared experiences had provided a kind of trust. 

Leliana watched Cassandra, as she was staring at Morrigan, her body held a tension to it and her hands trembled slightly. “Oh No, Sweet Andraste! You’ve got be joking! “surprise colouring her thoughts. 

Leliana was shocked, she and Cassandra had their differences, but over the years shared burdens and experiences had made them close friends. She knew of Cassandra’s romantic past and had hoped her friend would find someone new, she lived such a lonely existence. But not this, not HER!

She had stopped talking because Cassandra was not paying attention. Morrigan was leaving now and as she walked out of view she glanced up at Cassandra. 

Leliana saw the look and thought “Oh Maker! Her too.! It didn’t surprise Leliana that Morrigan could be interested in Cassandra. She was after all her type, but Morrigan had a habit of getting what she wanted one way or another. 

This was not going to end well for Cassandra, this was a disaster, there would be one great ball of sex for Morrigan and then she’d walk away and leave Leliana to pick up Cassandras pieces. 

As Cassandra turned back to her she was about to comment on what she had witnessed but stopped, Cassandra would be embarrassed, scoff and deny it. 

Looking at Cassandra she thought “I’ll have to wait for her to tell me, I can’t do anything else.” Leliana sighed,” this is going to be painful for both of us. “

Now that she knew something was up, she had kept track of Morrigan’s visits to the battlements. When Cassandra was away on a mission, Morrigan didn’t need to go through Leliana’s area of the Rookery, but she did and usually was inquiring on progress of the mission. 

She also noticed Morrigan’s behavior when Cassandra was around. She grew quiet and still, not wanting to attract attention. But when she did look at Cassandra, those yellow eyes were ablaze. Leliana was surprised Cassandra didn’t feel singed.

What did surprise her, was that Morrigan was still interested a month after she first became aware of the attraction between them. Why wasn’t Morrigan acting on it? The attraction had intensified instead of dissipating, to the point that now Josie had picked up on it. 

Later having tea with Josephine, she waited for her to bring it up. Josephine finished pouring Leliana’s tea and sitting down innocently said.” So, do you think Morrigan and Cassandra have gone to bed yet?

Leliana coughing on her Tea, gasped out “What?”, Well that was direct.” 

Josephine looking over her cup at Leliana, giggled and said. “Oh, come on now, I know you’ve noticed.”

Wiping her lips with the napkin, Leliana sighed. “What have you seen?”

“Well, they are rarely in a room together unless they absolutely have to be, Cassandra can’t stop looking at Morrigan and Morrigan never looks at Cassandra. When they do speak to each other Cassandra flushes red and Morrigan answers with one word.” finished Josephine. 

Leliana was impressed, she loved Josie dearly but knew that she could, when busy, miss the obvious, but she didn’t miss a think in this case.

“Yes, I noticed and no, I don’t believe its gone past the stares, or we would have heard an explosion of some type.” Leliana sat back in her seat and tried her tea again.

“So, what are you going to do about it, its been going on now for weeks? asked Josephine, reaching forward taking a cookie from the plate.

“Josie, I’m doing nothing and staying out of it. This is Morrigan and Cassandra, they would not thank me for getting involved and I’m not brave enough.” Leliana picked up a mini cake.

“Leliana, you are one of the biggest romantics I know, and you would not help true love along.”

“True Love! Sweet Andraste’s Fanny Josie, Morrigan doesn’t know what romantic love is, if she felt it she’d blast it out of herself thinking she was being possessed and Cassandra is so controlled she’d scare it away if it came close or skewer it. 

The most this will be, if Morrigan decides to act, because Cassandra never will, is bodies bumping in the night, followed by embarrassed looks from Cassandra the next morning and Morrigan putting another notch in her staff. “Leliana sat back in her chair. 

“Morrigan puts notches in her staff?” asked Josephine now curious.

“Not the point, Josie.”

Josephine grinned at Leliana “I guess we’ll have to see,” Thoughts were flying through Josephine’s mind at the possibilities. She was a romantic and thought true love should conquer all. Her mind wandered to the Inquisitor briefly. She had a crush on her, even knowing it could never go anywhere she still enjoyed the feelings.

“Josie, stay out of it. Morrigan would not like you knowing this about her. I know you’ve developed a friendship with her, but I’m sure its mostly you and a tiny bit her. Be careful, this is Morrigan, she does things for her own reasons. “Leliana was worried for Josie, hoping to distract her, she said” So how is your crush on the Inquisitor progressing?” 

Josephine gave Leliana a long look. “I still have it, and its going no where. This is the Inquisitor, she is too busy for romance. “She stated becoming very business like. 

“Have you asked her if she’s too busy for romance, “Leliana said sweetly, teasing Josephine.  
“Leliana!” Josephine felt the blood rise up her cheeks, she changed the subject and they talked of safer things the rest of their visit. 

Later that day Josephine was in her office when Morrigan came in, frustrated she sat down at her desk. “Josephine, I am placing my sanity in your hands. I would normally handle this my way, but the Empress told me you can’t go around vaporizing someone for being an Ass. Mores the pity really.” She added dryly.

Josephine smiled at Morrigan, she liked her. Yes, she could be abrasive and rude, but so far in her dealing with her, she’d been friendly. They had spent time together talking about life in Halamshiral and Val Royeaux. “What has Dorian done now?’ she asked

Dorian had been making things difficult for weeks now. Morrigan was tired and irritable, she was not sleeping well, her reaction to Cassandra had not gone away, it had become stronger and she had taken to avoiding Cassandra because of it. 

She had returned to her desk in the afternoon only to find it cleared and everything filed away. When she confronted Dorian.” It looked like you were finished with them. “he quipped as he walked away. 

“You do, realize we are on the same side, do you not?” She bit the words back, her anger barely restrained.

“Of course, I thought I was helping you,” his comment dripped with derision. 

“Damn it!” That stupid, stupid man!” Morrigan was cursing up a storm she jumped up and walked around the office.” I wasted a whole afternoon pulling all the material over again. “

Josephine had talked with Dorian and while he had promised to share the books, he still felt his work had priority over Morrigan’s. Josephine called it Trevinter Attitude. 

Looking at Morrigan and sympathizing with her, an idea formed. She glanced at Morrigan.” Why don’t you talk to Cassandra about it, she’s got influence with Dorian. I’m sure she’d be glad to help you. “ 

At the mention of the Seeker’s name Morrigan sat back in the chair. “No, I would not want to bother her. “

“You know what, I’ll send a messenger to look for her and have her meet us here in the office, we can discuss it together. “Josephine picked up the bell to summon a messenger, when Morrigan snatched it out of her hand. Josephine stared at her in surprise. 

p>The thought of having to speak to Cassandra with Josephine watching was unsettling to Morrigan. “Cassandra is dealing with enough right now, she’s only just returned from Caer Oswin. ‘Tis trivial this. “Morrigan said, looking at Josephine.

Josephine watched Morrigan as she spoke and realized the determined tone meant she would not change her mind. Morrigan also was wearing her, don’t mess with me look. “Oh Dear. That's not good. " thought Josephine, sighing she let it go. 

Morrigan left Josephine’s office knowing she had, by snatching the bell made Josephine aware Morrigan was hiding something and it had to do with Cassandra. “Blast it!” Josephine and Leliana were close friends and Morrigan did not want the Spymaster learning this, Leliana would never let her forget it. 

She needed distance from people and needed to control her interactions with them. She needed to do something different. 

But Morrigan found being a part of the Inquisition invigorating, so different than what she initially thought when she had first arrived. She had noticed at that time everyone had a sense of purpose and hope. As the months had passed that had only increased. 

The Inquisition was proving successful and powerful, The Inquisitor proving herself an effective leader, her reputation as a just and fair warrior had more people arriving each day for protection, to enlist or to seek an alliance. Her directive, that all were welcome, Elf, human, dwarf, qunari, mage, templar, created a slice of the Thedas population.

The amount of knowledge and material that they brought with them was staggering, it seemed everyone wanted to contribute something, old books and scrolls while worthless to most people , to her were a treasure. She had already found 2 scrolls that she had been looking for since staying with the Dalish. 

While enjoying the things people brought, she did not like the people. They were constantly around and her interactions with them were testing her daily. At times she found herself overwhelmed and went to her rooms or the gardens for relief. Other times she left, took flight and headed to the forest. 

Her ways of dealing with people were no longer working, no matter how rude or abrupt she was, they still came looking for her. Bringing their questions regarding things they found and didn’t understand or wanting to pass on old stories.

Between her feelings for Cassandra and her anger at Dorian, Morrigan was annoyed and frustrated, she had slipped up, before she never had a struggle with emotions. She would have slept with Cassandra, been finished with her by now, and Dorian would be dead. 

Cassandra was an easy problem to fix , she just had to bed her, then these strange feelings would be gone. Never had she felt this way, she tried ignoring the feelings, it was like trying to put a handful of snakes in a bag, all over the place and going no where she wanted. Tried staying away from Cassandra, it just got more uncomfortable like an itch that needed to be scratched until she saw her again. 

When Cassandra was on a mission, she caught herself checking for news and when she was returning found herself on the battlements walking. It was not just a physical need but something else, she needed to know Cassandra was alright.

Which was ridiculous, Cassandra was a warrior, in fact an actual Hero. Morrigan had researched Cassandra when trying to figure out what was pulling her. What she read made it worse, now she admired Cassandra, had found her intellect sharp. She caught herself laughing inside when she over heard Cassandra dealing with a fool, in her gruff deadpan way.

“Enough, I need to deal with both my way.” While she couldn’t kill Doran, she could find another way to torture him.

Entering the Great Hall Morrigan saw Sera, sitting at one of the tables, finishing off her lunch. Getting an idea, she walked over and sat down. 

Sera started in surprise, Morrigan never spoke with her nor spent time in her company. Both things Sera was extremely happy about. Sera looked at Morrigan like she was a bomb waiting to go off, Sera had made it very clear that Morrigan made her nervous. She had watched Morrigan vaporize a few Red Templars with a small flick of her hand, she started calling her Spooky and would walk out of her way to avoid her. 

“Sera, I have a …. situation I think you might be able to help me with “. Morrigan smiled at her.

“Okay that’s creepy.” Thought Sera, as she choked on a piece of meat. Narrowing her eyes at Morrigan she said.” Eh, I don’t think so, Spooky.”

“Now wait, hear me out, you don’t even know what ‘Tis about yet.” Morrigan leaned forward and quietly explained the situation with Dorian and what she wanted. Sera started smiling and eagerly joined in with her plan, she owed Dorian some payback after that last prank he pulled, she was still pulling corn out of her underwear.

Three days later Leliana saw Sera walk to the rail in her area of the Rookery and stood watching something below. A wave of apprehension flowed through Leliana as she joined her at the rail. She asked.” What have you done?”

Sera, with an air of innocence said.” Hi ya, me I haven’t done nothin “and turning watched Morrigan sort some books on her desk. 

“Sera, not Morrigan, she’ll kill you.” Leliana turned to watch as Morrigan got up and left the floor. 

Leliana and Sera watched as Dorian came walking up to Morrigan’s desk and glancing around started folding up the open books. Just as he picked one up there was a small explosion, pink powder and bits of paper were launched into the air. Leliana and Sera couldn’t see anything at first, then as the powder settled, they saw Dorian, covered in the combination, wiping his eyes so he could see.

Sera took one look and roared with laughter, Leliana standing beside her was trying not to laugh out loud, she had a hand over her mouth, but it was a battle, her shoulders shook.

Sera yelled to Dorian, “it wasn’t supposed to be you, but I’ll take it”. Laughing she fell to the floor.

As Morrigan walked back to her desk, she looked a Dorian, fighting a mirthful smile on her face, she said “‘Twould seem I owe you a debt of gratitude, Trevinter. I so hate the colour pink. “ 

He couldn’t get mad at Sera because it was obviously meant for Morrigan, and he couldn’t get even with Morrigan because she was the target. Dorian glared at Morrigan and after glancing up at Sera turned and walked away, cascading pink paper bits as he left.

Morrigan watched him leave, smiling to herself. She looked up at Sera and Leliana laughing and felt a lightness inside, this felt good. “So much better, one down, one to go.”

Sera’s reputation as a prankster shot up when news of it flew through Skyhold, if she was daring enough to take on Morrigan, no one was safe. Sera was still scared of Morrigan, but she never played any practical jokes on her, seeing her as more of accomplice than target. Dorian never knew, but it was Morrigan that had placed the small bomb supplied by Sera and had Sera take the credit. The pink powder eventually wore off his face and he stayed away from Morrigan’s desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra was turning the page of her book when the white of the page caught the light in such a way it made her think of Morrigan’s skin. 

Her body reacted instantly, the tingling along her nerves was again accompanied by a tension between her legs. 

“Ugh! Not again! No matter what she did, prayer, meditation, drills. She could not stop herself from reacting, her feelings about Morrigan were always in her mind.

Cassandra jumped up slamming the book shut. Unable to sit still, she headed for a walk on the battlements. It had been a couple months and she was tired of fighting these feelings.

They had even flowed into her sleep. Dreams of Morrigan’s hands on her, woke her up in full arousal, drenched with an aching pain between her legs demanding to be addressed. 

She thought being on a mission and away from Morrigan would make it easier, and at first it had, but as the weeks went by the hollow emptiness grew in her chest and the hum in her nerves turned into an urge to see Morrigan that only grew. 

During her last mission, The Inquisitor shook her awake one night, she had been moaning in her sleep and calling a name. The Inquisitor said she couldn’t hear what name, but that Cassandra seemed in distress. She was extremely embarrassed and blamed it on the last battle with demons. 

It was customary to be greeted by Skyhold members when the Inquisitor and her party returned from a mission. Families were joyfully reconnecting with each other. During these greetings Cassandra was welcomed home with the others, everyone was just happy she was back and had survived.

It was only Leliana that she had looked for, her being a dear friend. Now she also looked for Morrigan, seeing her up on the battlements sent a thrill through her.  
This was so different than her experience with Regalyan. She'd never been awoken with need for him. Even when they hadn't laid together for almost a year, her mind did not fixate on him and her body did not ache. 

“I don’t understand why I can’t get control, Maker, Help me! “She walked faster.

Talking out loud, “I am not attracted to her, I am not attracted to her” like a mantra. She turned the corner with a “I am not attracted to her “and walked right into Leliana.

Cassandra stumbled and froze.

Leliana looked at her and with a devilish grin asked, “Are you talking about me?” 

Cassandra just looked at her, with fists clenched and her face red with embarrassment, “Arhhg! NO! she growled” 

“Oh, then who?” asked Leliana as she watched the conflicting emotions travel across Cassandra’s face. Inside thinking. “Finally! 

Cassandra knew she needed help, did she not just ask for it and the one person who had experience in these matters, who could aid her, was suddenly here. She decided to take it as a sign. 

“I would rather not say, but I need your advice.” Cassandra turned and looked over the battlement.

“Okay, go on.” Leliana looked at her fighting a smirk.

“I am …experiencing feelings I haven’t had before.”

“So, I heard. “quipped Leliana

Cassandra grimaced.” Yes, Well, they are intense feelings, for another woman. “

“You mean, for a sister or a close female friend?” Leliana knew she shouldn’t, but she’d been waiting for such a long time for this conversation. She never saw Cassandra out of control and this was too rare an opportunity not to tease. 

“No, No, more like the feelings between you and the Hero of Ferelden. “Cassandra replied looking at the ground. 

Leliana had talked about the Hero with Cassandra over the years they worked together. Cassandra knew that Rachael was away seeking a cure to the Calling. She also knew that Leliana’s separation from her lover was hard on her.

“Those are strong feelings, have you talked to the other person, “Leliana asked becoming serious as she thought of Rachel.

“NO, I would never, I couldn’t …I don’t believe they feel the same way and I don’t want these feelings. I don’t understand them. I’ve always be attracted to men. Help me!” Cassandra was sounding desperate.

“Help you do what? you haven’t said what the problem is?” Leliana asked in confusion.

“How do I stop feeling this way?” asked Cassandra turning to Leliana.

Leliana looked at her and sighed “You don’t. Cassandra, feelings like these don’t just go away, you can’t ignore them, and you can’t stop them.”

“Yes, I know, I’ve been praying and meditating, and they just get stronger.” 

“You have to face them, otherwise they will cloud your mind. Your already up here talking to yourself. “

“But why a woman. I know my experience is limited, and while I have admired other women, I’ve never wanted to take them to my bed.”

“Maybe its not about the sex of the person, but about the person. Perhaps, it’s the woman that the affections are for and sex is the expression of those deep affections.”

“I feel like the Maker is having a joke on me. Everything I am against, is what she stands for. We are opposites. How can I have affections for someone I don’t know?” Cassandra walked to the wall, putting her elbows on it, leaning over, looked down at the ward.

Leliana looked at her and softly replied.” Those are sometimes the strongest connections, there may be more to this person than you think. Perhaps the Maker has given this to you, because she knows your strong enough to find out what that is? You will have to talk to this woman at least, you can’t move on with the feelings, without that conversation.”

“I would rather face a Dragon, nude!” Snorted Cassandra

Leliana laughed.” Well your lucky then, because the biggest animal Morrigan can change into is a bear. “

Cassandra turned and looked at her in horror.” How did you know?” 

“I’m the Spymaster, it's my job”, Leliana smirked and leaned on the wall beside Cassandra, “and you both act so oddly when in the same room it's hard to miss. It’s like you can’t get away from each other quick enough, but don’t want to leave. “ 

“Do you think anyone else noticed?” Cassandra asked with a worried tone.

“Well, Josie has figured it out, so it's just a matter of time before others do. “

Cassandra was looking thoughtful, then turned to her. “I will take what you’ve said and think about it, Thank You Leliana. “

Leliana watched Cassandra walk away, shaking her head. “Morrigan of all people, she’s gonna eat her alive! Then she laughed out loud when she realized what she’d said. 

“I wish Rachael was here, she’d get such a kick out of this. “.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra had just entered the library when she heard the laughter. It was late in the evening and expecting no one there she was surprised. She was ready for bed when she realized she’d finished her book and decided to return it and get another. 

The laughter was coming from the small alcove behind two very large bookcases. She heard two voices, one sounded young and was speaking Orlesian, the other one, the one laughing was speaking Nevarran. Her eyebrows arching in surprise she peered around the bookcase. 

Morrigan and Smarts were sitting at the small table, Cassandra gasped as she looked at Morrigan. She looked so different, so relaxed, her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed with laughter. She reached for Smarts and gave him a kiss on the cheek, to soften her words as she spoke to him.

“No, I’m not a flying Nug with black feathers.” Morrigan said to Kieran, elbows on the table she rested her head in her hand and smiled at him.

As she looked at him, her eye caught Cassandra peering around the bookcase behind him. She’d felt the now familiar zing on her nerves when Cassandra was close, but it being late had dismissed it, “How fortuitous.” she thought, problem number two presents herself.

“Seeker, Good evening.” Greeted Morrigan, inside she felt the tingling pick up intensity and her heart sped up. Damn! Focus! She thought to herself.

Cassandra walked forward feeling embarrassed at being caught. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I was surprised at hearing Nevarran. Hello Smarts.” She stood just behind Smarts, putting a hand on the back of his chair. Feeling the rush of nerves in Morrigan’s presence, she tried to settle herself. 

“Smarts? what’s smarts” asked Morrigan, looking at her in confusion. 

“Oh, that’s my nickname from Mr. Varric.” Kieran turned around and was smiling at Cassandra. 

As Cassandra watched the interaction between them she realized several things: Smarts was Morrigan’s son that she’d heard about but not yet identified; she didn’t know his real name; and when Smarts referred to his Mother in their conversations he was talking about Morrigan.

“A nickname? Why did he give you a nickname?” Morrigan asked at Kieran. 

Seeing the concerned look grow on Morrigan’s face as she looked at her son. Cassandra felt a need to take it away and she offered. “It’s a gesture of friendship from Varric, it’s the writer in him, he says. “

“Oh, then what ‘tis his nickname for you?” asked Morrigan amusement in her tone and raising an eyebrow. 

Cassandra snorted. “We are not friends, he calls me Seeker most often. Turning to Smarts she went on. “Smarts, it occurs to me, that I do not know your real name, Varric introduced us using the nickname,” She explained glancing at Morrigan. 

As Morrigan watched them, she was thinking there was something different about Cassandra tonight, she looked softer, her tunic collar was open showing her collarbone….…. “Her breastplate! She’s not wearing her armour. Blast it! I can see her nipples poking through.” Morrigan felt a hot wave of arousal flood through her as lightening licked her nerves. She held herself tight inside fighting the blush that was trying to creep into her cheeks. 

“Its Kieran “he said. Then asked, “How is your side today, any better?” He was getting up from the chair.

“It is fine, just a good bruise, nothing to worry about. “answered Cassandra waving the book at him trying to dismiss the question. She did not want him remembering the reason for the bruise. Not here with Morrigan sitting there. 

“What happened? “Morrigan was looking at the two of them. They were standing side by side and Cassandra was looking uncomfortable.

“Your son was able to land a good strike on me yesterday in our sparring drill. He is doing very well Morrigan, you should be proud. “Cassandra was trying to change the subject and patted Kieran on the shoulder. 

Morrigan did feel pride at the comment she also saw the easy way they were talking and realized they liked each other, she felt something warm open in her chest. 

“I was only able to land it because that lady yelled at you.” said Kieran, shaking his head. 

“Why was someone yelling at you? Morrigan asked, a feeling of unease creeping into her stomach. She didn't like the idea of someone yelling at Cassandra.

‘Nothing important, some foolishness.” Cassandra answered starting to blush and not wanting to look at Morrigan. 

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and enjoyed the look on Cassandra’s face, she’d seen the blush and was not letting this go. She turned her gaze to her son, “Kieran, what did the lady yell ?” Knowing he would tell her exactly what was said, they always spoke the truth to each other. At times like this it was advantageous having a child. 

Cassandra was desperately hoping Kieran wouldn’t remember, she could feel the heat on her cheeks and a light sweat appeared on her upper lip. If her heart beat any faster, it was going to leap out on to the desk.

“Humm, I think it was, Lady Catherine is warm for Lady Cassandra’s form, yes that was it.” Kieran was looking at Morrigan. “What does that mean Mother? Lady Cassandra didn’t know, when I asked her.”

Cassandra could feel her throat starting to close, as icy fingers grabbed her stomach and pulled. She was so mortified she couldn’t look in Morrigan’s direction. “Maker! Take me now, was her silent prayer.

Morrigan froze as she felt a wave of jealousy and possessiveness sweep through her. Appearing calm, inside she was seething. “Blast it! She had not expected to have competition, she needed to let Cassandra know of her interest before it was too late. 

Cassandra was looking at the book in her hands. Her face burning with heat, she tried to breathe as she heard Morrigan answer Kieran.

Morrigan, trying to keep her voice light. “Well, it means Lady Catherine really likes Lady Cassandra.” 

“Oh, like you do!” Kieran exclaimed “Mr. Varric also said that when you really like someone, you have sex with them or go to bed though I think it’s the same thing, is it?” His forehead furrowed as he was thinking about it. 

Cassandra started coughing and walked toward the bookcase waving the book she needed to replace. She couldn’t say a word she was so embarrassed and so overwhelmed. Her thoughts were flying, Morrigan liked her? She was feeling shaky, and something in her chest was fluttering and wouldn’t stop, she had a hard time thinking. Going on the backside of the bookcase, hidden, she rested her head on it trying to calm down and slow down her mind.

Morrigan looked at her son and decided it was time he left.

Watching Cassandra disappear behind the bookcase. Morrigan said. “Tis time for bed little man, we’ll talk about this another time, you go ahead, I’ll put things away and be there before you fall asleep. “

Watching Kieran gather up his things Morrigan was wondering what he had seen that made him think she liked Cassandra. Obviously, she had not covered up her interest well enough to hide it from him… She was getting sloppy, she needed to deal with this now.

Kieran finished and called” Good Night Cassandra! 

There was some sort of muffled response from behind the bookcase as he left.

Morrigan felt burned and her nerves were prickly after riding through the earlier emotions. She now had a perfect opportunity to talk to Cassandra, compliments of her son. Why was she shaky, her hands trembled slightly. She started closing the books.

Behind the bookcase Cassandra was wondering if she could stay there till Morrigan left, she’d called Good Night to Kieran in a broken voice while wiping the sweat off her lip with a shaky hand. Leliana had said she needed to talk to Morrigan and she was right. The time would never be more perfect, no one around and very private. 

Taking a deep breath and trying to think of something to say to change the subject. she asked “So why Nevarran” as she came around the bookcase. 

Watching Cassandra walking toward her from behind the bookcase Morrigan’s eyes fastened on her nipples and she was slammed with a wave of lust, her control started to slip. She was desperately trying to push the hot pulsations between her legs away. Damn! This was not going the way she thought it would.  
Swallowing she answered. ” In my research it helps if I can read the original text to get the correct translations. “I had a lot of time to learn it at the Winter Palace.” Morrigan didn’t know what else to say, she was feeling her body respond to Cassandra and the need to get closer was becoming a monster she couldn’t control. 

“Impressive, it’s not an easy language to learn.” Cassandra was almost use to her face burning hot in Morrigan’s presence, looking at Morrigan she noticed she was avoiding her eyes. Glancing down she found she still had the book in her hands. 

Cassandra leaned forward to place the book on the desk and found herself inches from Morrigan. Her scent overwhelmed her, Jasmine, and Water Lily filled her senses as she dropped the book on the desk. Catching her hands reaching for Morrigan of their volition she stepped back quickly, putting her hands behind her back. Fighting the powerful surges that went through her arms and her body driving her to reach out, to touch. She was starting to sink into a haze of passion.

When Cassandra had leaned forward Morrigan felt the heat of Cassandra’s body, it was like a magnet pulling her in, she was biting down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from moving to her. In desperation she asked. “Who’s Lady Catherine?

Hearing the question broke the haze Cassandra had been sinking into, she noticed Morrigan was looking at her with a red tinge on her cheeks. Amazed by the blush she answered “She’s some noble woman wanting to marry into the Royal Nevarran family. I get marriage proposals now and then. It means nothing, usually Josephine handles it. “

As Cassandra watched Morrigan she realized that Morrigan was not unaffected by her.” So, it's not only me, she feels it too.? Wonder was pulling at her thoughts as her voice trailed off. 

Morrigan was nodding, trying to calm herself, trying to distract from the surging deep down, she was trembling and couldn’t get control of her body. Looking for something else to say, “I see, so how ‘tis the bruise, Kieran asked about. “

Cassandra snorted “Oh, it’s nothing I’ve received worse. “ She pulled up the corner of her tunic to expose the purple area on her abdomen. “See” 

Casandra was looking at the bruised area when she heard the sharp intake of breath. Looking back at Morrigan she saw Morrigan’s lips had parted as her tongue flicked out licking them. 

Cassandra watching her tongue felt finger tips touch her skin, gently sliding across the bruise. Her abdominal muscles quivered as the finger tips moved back and forth creating a wave of sparks. Cassandra couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her throat.

Morrigan looked up when she heard the whimper and a fire appeared in her eyes, when Cassandra had lifted her shirt, Morrigan saw perfect abdominal muscles under the bruise and a light skene of sweat on Cassandra’s skin. 

Cassandra’s scent was in that sweat and something in Morrigan leaped up as she found herself wanting lick it away. She couldn’t stop her hands from reaching out to touch Cassandra. As her fingers touched her skin, the lightening returned, and her nerves pulsated to the beating of her heart.

Hearing Cassandra’s whimper, Morrigan’s centre clenched in response, her eyes travelled slowly up Cassandra’s body, her nipples poking through the cloth, the fullness of her breasts pulling taut on her tunic. Travelling she stopped at Cassandra’s lips. Those red full lips with the tongue darting out wetting them.

Realizing Cassandra was moving to kiss her, she leaned forward eagerly. 

Cassandra moved to kiss Morrigan. She felt both of Morrigan’s hands under her tunic as the sparks they created settled into her core. 

Her lips met Morrigan’s gently, feeling the warmth and softness of them. Her tongue licked softly imploring an entrance to her mouth. Granted, her tongue moved in playfully teasing Morrigan’s. 

Cassandra felt a surge sweep up her body and through her lips to Morrigan, it carried a hunger and need so strong she shivered. 

Morrigan had never had a kiss like this, soft, gentle, playful, she loved the taste of Cassandra, like a honeyed mead, her tongue was fondling hers when an energy came surging through, desire and want. 

Again, Morrigan’s body took control and responded telling Cassandra everything, demanding more of Cassandra, her need was laid bare. 

Their kiss finally broke as they gasped for air, foreheads touching they leaned into each other shaking. 

“So, it’s not just me, you feel something too.” Cassandra looked up and into Morrigan’s eyes and stopped. Cassandra saw lust and need but a glimpse of what she thought was fear, then Morrigan blinked and it was all hidden again.

Morrigan heard Cassandra’s words but didn’t understand, kissing Cassandra had been her plan all along. She didn’t care that the first move was Cassandras. But she could not stop herself from moving, from reaching for her. She had no control, and then Cassandra kissed her.

Everything disappeared as she sank into the kiss. Her desire and lust flooded through her, something else was there, a deep desire that she couldn’t name and had not felt before. 

“What is happening, ‘tis not how ‘twas to be.” she had always led the way before in matters of sex. But this time she had lost herself in that kiss. The strength of what she had felt scared her, and this was just a kiss, what would happen if she did follow through on her desire. 

She mentally shook herself, and finally noticed the look of concern on Cassandra’s face. 

Her heart clenched as she answered Cassandra, “No ‘tis not just you, I feel it too “she reached up a hand to caress the lines of concern on Cassandra’s forehead. Catching herself she stopped, “I need to go”, she said suddenly, stepping back.

She was pushing everything she felt aside or down, anywhere, so that it wasn’t in the front of her mind. So, she could get her control back. She needed to get away, needed space. 

“I know we have to talk, but Kieran is waiting for me and it's late. She looked at Cassandra and saw her shoulders drop. 

Reaching out she grasped her arm, feeling the zing she said” I’m …I’m glad we…. I’m glad we met tonight. Tomorrow maybe? “

Cassandra was feeling confused, but then relieved on hearing Morrigan’s words. Up till then she felt like she had done something wrong. She was still buzzing and when Morrigan grasped her arm she felt the zing, but leaving seemed a good idea to her too. 

“I am glad also, yes tomorrow. “Touching Morrigan’s hand on her arm she said "good night" and left. 

Morrigan sat heavily in her chair once Cassandra was out of sight. Blast and Damnation! 

This has got to stop.

But she kept seeing Cassandra’s body without the Breastplate. Her full well-defined breasts, with the nipples poking through. Her wide shoulders curving down to a slender waist, the skin on her abdominal soft, warm, yet hard where she had touched her, the memory of her kiss and the areas of her body it had reached all came rushing back sweeping through her again.” Damn! Can I stop?

Standing on shaky legs, she looked around the table to make sure things were put away, she saw the book Cassandra had returned. Picking it up she read the title, gasping in surprise and rereading the text, it was a book of Love Poetry in Navaarn. “Seeker, Seeker, what depths do you hide? She said to herself, taking the book with her. 

Cassandra caught herself running across the Ward back to her room and slowed down. “Fool ! she’s not chasing you.” 

She thought how different Morrigan had looked, the different persona she had glimpsed. “Who is this woman? she had admired Smart’s mother, raising a child alone was incredibly hard and Smarts was a good kid, responsible, respectful and intelligent.

The fact that she now knew it was Morrigan she was admiring, left her in a state of flux. It did not match with her idea of who Morrigan was, she didn’t know what to do with the information.

Then the kiss, now she knew that what ever she was feeling, Morrigan was feeling it too and just as strongly. Tomorrow they would talk, she was excited at the thought but not sure why she felt like she was going into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Leilana answered the knock at the War Room door. One of her scouts handed her a sealed tube. On opening it her shoulders dropped and she turned to the room. 

“Our troops at Venire have been found dead.”

Everyone in the War room turned to her in shock.

“How many?” asked the Inquisitor.

“All of them, 25 in total.”

Cullen jerked up from the War table and swore. 

“Isn’t Venire that small Elven ruin we found in the Exalted Plains? I thought we had cleared it “said The Inquisitor turning to Cullen.

“We had, the troops were clearing out the books and anything else of interest or value.” Cullen said walking back to the table.

“So, what happened?” asked Josephine.

Leilana looked at the report again. “The Venturi returned and whatever was left they destroyed. It also says they damaged some wall murals.” 

“Wall Murals? I was not told of wall murals at this ruin. “Morrigan said stepping forward from where she had been leaning against the wall.

“Yes, large along one of the corridors. Hard to see but the green colour on one of them caught my eye, that’s why I remember them.” answered The Inquisitor.” I thought they were decorations.” 

“Did we get any of the books out of there, to know what the ruin was? “Josephine asked making notes on her clipboard. 

“I received one shipment “sighed Morrigan, looking at the Ruin’s marker on the map. “So far the books speak of trade and minerals, but I have not looked through the other boxes yet.”

The Inquisitor crossed her arms and looked down at the map. “We need to go back. What was so important to the Venturi that they came back and rather than let us have it, destroyed what was there and cost us 25 people. “Shaking her head sadly. 

Looking around the room, she asked “Okay, who do we send? Cassandra and I, Solas and Varric are leaving tomorrow for a meeting with Fairbanks in Emerald Green.” 

“I think, it doesn’t have to be large force, now that they’ve been there and destroyed what they wanted, it could be smaller, which would move faster.” Cullen added looking around the room.

“I need to see those Wall Murals, Inquisitor. I can go on my own, I can travel faster and get in and out undetected.” Morrigan said, looking eagerly at the map.

“No, Morrigan. You are part of this group, you don’t do things alone any more. But I agree your expertise is needed here. Lets send, Bull and the Chargers with you, and I think Dorian.” The Inquisitor looked at her.

Morrigan’s eyes flashed in anger and her lip curled up in distaste. “If I HAVE too, but for future reference I need to be informed of all things in a ruin, including the ‘Decorations.” 

The Inquisitor smiled at her. Morrigan’s manners and behaviors didn’t bother her. In fact, they reminded her of a favorite Aunt. “Agreed, If I give you a day, can you go through the other boxes. Then leave day after tomorrow?

“Yes.”

“Alright, anything else?” The Inquisitor looked around the room. “Let’s get going then.”

Morrigan walked into the Barn looking for Kieran. She didn’t see him but heard someone up in the loft. Reaching the top of the ladder, she saw Blackwall working near the open loft door. 

“Afternoon Warden, I’m looking for Kieran, I don’t see him anywhere, any ideas where he might have gotten too.”

Blackwall scanned the outer yard. “He was just here a minute ago, “

Morrigan walked to the open door and both peered into the outer yard from above.

It took a minute, but Morrigan finally saw him crouched behind a wagon.

“What is he doing “she exclaimed.

Blackwall looked over to see another boy come around the wagon and touch Kieran and run away. Kieran quickly ran after him.

Blackwall laughed. “He’s playing Hunt the Fennec with his friends.”

Morrigan looked stunned. “He has friends?” she whispered.

“Yes, that elf there and that young girl with the braided hair.” Blackwall was pointing to a grassy area near a horse trough. 

Morrigan watched as she saw her son, run after the boy and then the girl. After touching them, they all stopped and were laughing and gesturing to each other. She smiled to herself, her son was happy and had friends, something she never had growing up.

At the Winter Palace the rules pertaining to class hierarchy were very strict, other children were there, but none were encouraged to socialize outside of their families. So, it had been her and Kieran all the time, they were each others, entertainment and support. 

This was his first opportunity to be with children his own age, and he was successful, he had made friends. 

She looked at her son with new eyes and saw changes she’d missed. His body had gained muscle in the last months since leaving the Palace and he’d grown an inch. “He needs new clothes. “She thought. 

When he walked she saw a confidence she hadn’t seen before, a flush of pride swept through her on looking at him. 

In her desire to have him learn new things and experience other people, she had helped him to become less dependent on her and grow in a way she had not anticipated. Morrigan felt odd, a mixture of sadness and joy. 

This was what she had wanted for him, now that it seemed to have happened, she was unprepared for the wave of loneliness that hit her. She saw a glimpse of her future without him, and she felt a huge emptiness inside. 

Pushing away the feeling, she turned to Blackwall “When he’s finished, can you tell him to come to our quarters, I must go on a mission for a few days and want to discuss what’s needed for him. “

“Of course, I’ll keep an extra eye on him while your away. He’ll be fine.” Blackwall was looking at the kids as Morrigan made her way back to their quarters.

Kieran came into the barn a little while later and Blackwall called him over.

“Your mother was here looking for you, she wants you to meet her in your quarters, when your finished with your friends.”

“I don’t have friends” replied Kieran surprised.

Sure, you do, we are friends, aren’t we? Also, Tamri and Deaver. “Blackwall nodded in the direction of the two children standing by the horse trough. 

“What’s a friend, Blackwall?” Kieran asked thoughtfully.

“A friend is someone you spend time with, that makes you laugh and teaches you things, you learn together. A friend is someone who, when you visit them in their village, you stay in their house, instead of at the inn. A friend is someone, who you might have to leave, but you think of them often and memories, bring a smile to your face. “

Kieran looked up at Blackwall and smiled. “You can stay in my house Blackwall “ 

Blackwall laughed “Well Thank you, Lad. That’s good to know.”

He watched Kieran head off to his quarters. The smile slowly left his face as a sadness crept into his features, shaking his head with a rueful look at Kieran, “Aw, Shit”.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra was halfway up the stairwell to see Leliana, when she heard a crash, and someone shout. 

Next thing she knew books where flying passed her and she was shoved against the stairwell wall with Morrigan in her arms. As she looked up she saw crates and books rolling down. She turned Morrigan to the wall and covered her with her body.

They had been going to meet today to talk, but with the attack at Venire. Both of them were called away to prepare for missions.

They had a few words at mid day, agreeing to wait until their return. Cassandra had felt shy at speaking with her, a little embarrassed as she caught herself watching her lips move. But more relaxed than she had been for a while. 

Morrigan found she didn’t have to hide everything she was feeling, when she saw Cassandra walking toward her in the gardens. She allowed the smile she felt, to appear on her face. There was no one else around. 

Taking their leave of each other was awkward, yesterday ‘s kiss still fresh in their minds. Both felt the thin line they were walking not trusting their control on themselves and wanting to touch but not daring. 

Cassandra found herself backing away from Morrigan, not wanting to turn her back on her. “What am I doing. I’m acting like a love sick Varric character. “ 

Morrigan let the warmth flood through her as she watched Cassandra leave and noted her walking backward, something about that made her happy.” I am ridiculous. stop it!” she shook her head at herself. 

Now, Morrigan didn’t need to look to see who held her. She knew it was Cassandra, the familiar tingling had started just before the collapsing bookcase hit her, now wrapped in Cassandra’s arms it exploded in a feeling of lightening running along her nerves. Her senses were filled with Cassandra. She felt Cassandra’s hands on her back, her scent filled her nose, leather, iron, balsam. Woodsmoke. As her breast plate pushed into her, it's coolness did nothing to alleviate the heat rushing through her body. Waves rolled over her, she couldn’t think, she could only feel. As her legs gave way, she held tighter to Cassandra.

Cassandra had Morrigan in her arms, the softness of her skin and the fragrance in her hair, unlocked everything she had been holding back and hiding. The yearning, affection and need, went rushing through her. She could feel Morrigan’s heart beating through her hands, as they were spread on her back. She couldn’t hold Morrigan close enough the thrumming in her blood had changed to a roar of passion. 

Soon all the crashing stopped, and it was quiet. 

Vaguely and at a distance she heard her name.” Cassandra, Cassandra! Are you two alright? She opened her eyes trying to focus and lifted her head. At the top of the stairs stood Leliana and Josephine.

She felt Morrigan move in her arms and looked down at her. 

Morrigan heard only silence, as she regained her footing. She felt; Warmth, solid, safe, she had ignored her feelings and her body’s wants for too long. No longer could her mind force control, her emotions were out and on display. Her hands wandered over Cassandra wanting more of her touch. More of her scent, she wanted to be closer, to taste. 

Looking up into Cassandra’s eyes she saw her own feelings reflected there, she gasped in surprise. 

“You, you feel something for me. “they whispered in unison. Small smiles following their words.

Morrigan couldn’t breathe, everything was frozen in her, except the pounding of her heart. it was causing her body to tremble.

Her thoughts were flying, “She cares for me? How can that be? But I … I saw in her eyes, the yearning and affection? Why? I have done nothing to gain it. “

Heat surging through her, Morrigan reached up and caressed Cassandra’s cheek moving in to kiss her. 

Some area inside Cassandra opened and filled at the affection in Morrigan’s eyes . She wanted to touch, to kiss the full lips, to run her fingers through her hair, to bury herself in Morrigan’s scent and body. 

Cassandra’s eyes closed as she bent her head to meet those lips.

Then she heard “Cassandra! Others are coming.” From the top of the stairs.

As she stopped she growled, touching her forehead to Morrigan’s. 

“Can you stand? She whispered to Morrigan and she felt her nod yes. 

Stepping back to give Morrigan space to stand was painful, she was losing her connection with Morrigan’s body it felt like a ripping along her skin, until she felt Morrigan ‘s hand on her belt maintaining it. 

“Are you two hurt, did the crates hit you?” asked Josephine. 

“No, they did not. “Morrigan’s voice cracking a bit. She tugged on Cassandra’s belt getting her attention.

She whispered to her “The Armoury.”  
Cassandra’s eyes widen, and she flushed red, and answered “Yes”.

Cassandra called up to Leliana and Josephine, “We’re both a bit shaky, I’ll walk Morrigan back to her quarters. Could we meet tomorrow instead?” 

The incongruity of her statement was lost on Cassandra and Morrigan, but not Leliana and Josephine. 

“Of Course,” called Josephine glancing at Leliana in amusement.

Leliana rolled her eyes at Josephine and shaking her head said.” Two battle hardened warriors shaken up by a couple of falling crates and books, Cassandra is never going to hear the last of this. If she ever comes back to earth again that is.” 

Josephine turning away said to Leliana. “Thank the Maker, it looks like they’re finally going to talk.”

Leliana snorted.” It had better be more than talk, this has gone on far too long. It was getting uncomfortable being in the same room with them, No?” They walked back upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Morrigan and Cassandra picked their way through books and broken crates, holding hands on the premise of helping each other down the stairs. Heading directly outside through the side door into the dark.

Morrigan was not letting go, she knew what she wanted, and it was Cassandra. Looking into Cassandra’s eyes and seeing the passion and affection there for her, lit her nerves on fire. Her body was dancing with sparks, her need a hard cramp between her legs. 

The fog that had filled her mind when wrapped in Cassandra’s arms was being pushed away with anticipation, it had been a long, long time, she was nervous.

She snorted “I’m never nervous about sex.” But this wasn’t just sex, a part of her mind said. There was something else floating around that was getting stronger and fighting for release. She’d felt it when first meeting Cassandra, had locked it down and ignored it. Now it was on the brink and awaiting its chance for escape. 

The strength of whatever she felt for Cassandra puzzled her, but it felt right. The voice that usually scoffed at her was strangely silent. As they entered the Armoury, her heart was racing. 

She had turned toward the stairs when suddenly her back was against the wall and Cassandra’s mouth was on her’s in a crushing kiss. The sparks in her blood became lightening and her arousal flooded from her soaking her underclothes.

She felt Cassandra’s tongue brush her lips and she opened them seeking it. She moaned as she explored Cassandra’s mouth tasting her and hearing her growl in response.

Her hands reached to touch and found the breast plate between her and Cassandra, annoyed she tugged at it. 

Cassandra pulled back with eyes fevered and took it off dropping it to the floor. Morrigan glanced around and found they were in Cassandra’s room, she didn’t remember coming up 3 flights of stairs. She saw the bedroll in the corner and wanted to guide Cassandra toward it. 

Cassandra had walked to the Armoury with Morrigan’s hand in hers. That was the only thing that was keeping her in control and tethered to the ground. Her jaw was clenched to breaking, she couldn’t get to the Armoury and her room quick enough.

As they entered her control slipped, and she feasted on Morrigan’s lips, her tongue seeking entrance and diving in for a taste, her passion roared and swept her away. The heat between her legs was out of control, she would have Morrigan and now.

She had never made love to a woman, but that made no difference, her heart and body knew what it wanted, she would learn. Anything to fill this need and get closer to Morrigan. 

She felt Morrigan tug on her breast plate and realizing she was still clothed, absentmindedly undressed while she watched Morrigan do the same. 

Morrigan saw Cassandra undressing and in a moment, Cassandra was standing naked before her. 

Morrigan gasped, her mouth and throat went dry, and she held her breath. 

Cassandra was stunning, in the glow of the forge fire she appeared to be made of gold. Her body was lean and hard, finely sculpted muscles developed over years of fighting, wrapped tight to her bones. The ridges of her muscles created shadows that made the dark lines look like tattoos. The lines moved seductively around her full breasts, down her tight abdominal muscles to the curls between her legs, leading the way for exploration.

Deep in Morrigan’s mind, her wolf howled, her mouth watered and dropping her last piece of clothing she walked to her. 

Cassandra woke up.

Watching Morrigan drop the last bit of clothing from her hand had cast Cassandra adrift. She was dreaming, and this ethereal beauty was walking toward her, Morrigan, her pale skin iridescent in the light her breasts full and lush, her flat abdomen leading to the curls at her sex, calling.

Cassandra reaching up, released her hair and watched it cascade down around her shoulders. 

Morrigan’s yellow eyes blazing into her own, a low growl from Morrigan awoke something in the marrow of Cassandra’s bones. Her ancient ancestral dragon blood answered with a low rumble from her chest up and through her lips. 

Morgan slid her hand into Cassandra’s hair cupping the back of her head bringing her in for a kiss. 

Gentle at first, she nipped and sucked, her tongue playfully catching Cassandra’s. Her hands were lightly sliding over Cassandra’s body, she could feel her trembling and hear her groaning.

Backing Cassandra to the wall and pressing her body against Cassandra, she slid them down to the bed roll. 

Feeling Cassandra’s hard warm body over whelmed her.

She had thought to go slow.

Had thought to use her experience to guide and pleasure Cassandra first.

Had thought she had some control.

But No. 

The second she felt the heat of Cassandra, the scent of her arousal and sweat, her desire took over. As their mounds touched and Cassandra arched her hips up, Morrigan ground into her. They were both so wet and slick, their clits so hard and raised, it didn’t take many strokes before they came together. 

Holding each other as they climaxed arching and shivering. Each clit responding to the pulsating of the other, calling and answering, repeatedly. Their bodies quaking with an energy shared and nerves joining together.

They’re hearts beating in sync,

pieces coming together, 

locking into place,

becoming one…… 

Home.

As the climax and their quivering faded, the energy sinking down to manageable, Morrigan nuzzled into Cassandra’s neck and cuddled close, collapsing on her. Cassandra wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

It took a long while for them to collect their senses. 

Morrigan was still nuzzled on Cassandra’s shoulder when she said. “I can feel you, you know. When your near,” she was slowly drawing circles around Cassandra’s nipple.

Cassandra was stroking Morrigan’s back, “I can feel you too, “

Morrigan lifted her head and looked at her in surprise.” You didn’t say anything. “

“I didn’t know what it was a first. I thought it would go away. It only got stronger.”

Morrigan smiled,” tis strange I’ve never had such a bond without magic before.”

“Nor I. “Cassandra’s breath hitched. 

Morrigan had gone back to drawing circles around Cassandra’s nipple, but with her tongue.

She slowly sucked and teased the nipple, feeling it grow hard in her mouth. A gentle massage of the other breast had Cassandra softly moaning. She slowly kissed her way up from the centre of her breasts to her jawline, a little bite here and lick there before she claimed her mouth.

“Damn! “She loved her mouth; kissing Cassandra was a delight. The scar on her cheek gave a pull to her lips which could tickle if teased just right with Morrigan’s tongue. 

After leaving Cassandra breathless and shaking, she slowly laced her body with small kisses from her earlobe, to the tip of her hip bone. Then switched to bites and licks going up the other side. 

Along the way learning what made Cassandra moan or pant her name. Finding a sensitive spot, Cassandra started to buck with impatience.

Morrigan’s hands were constantly moving sweeping over Cassandra’s mound, lightly brushing her folds, rubbing the heel of her hand across her raised clit. 

Cassandra was soaked and had pushed Morrigan toward her clit several times, she was moaning and grabbing at the sheets. 

Morrigan was enjoying herself too much to hurry now, she had 9 years to catch up on. 

She dragged her nails up the inside of Cassandras thigh, glancing by her folds and watched Cassandra hips arch…

” Please Morrigan!” 

Moving into place between her thighs, she ran her tongue over the swollen clit standing up from under the hood. Cassandra yelled and arched her back, trying to get a grip with her feet.

Morrigan loved the taste of her, tangy and light like the forest. She played with her clit, her tongue changing direction and speed, watching Cassandra melt, her moans and whimpering telling Morrigan of her need. 

“Morri…...please!” 

Her tongue still playing with her clit, Morrigan pushed past her swollen folds and entered her with one finger. Deep inside the silky smoothness tighten around it, drawing back she added a second finger. Slowly pushed deep again, drawing out she dragged her fingers along the front wall and watched Cassandra buck and call for the Maker.

Morrigan smiled, she added the third finger and dove in again.

Cassandra inhaled to scream but no sound came out, Morrigan watched as Cassandra’s chiseled abdominal muscles rippled, her body quivering. Sweat glistening as droplets formed, she licked them, salt tickling her tongue. Cassandra’s scent was intoxicating like aged oak in a fine wine. 

Arousal had flowed out of Cassandra and Morrigan’s hand was slick with it, her diving was picking up speed, Cassandra was close, her inner walls were trying to hold Morrigan’s fingers in place. 

Then Cassandra arched, Morrigan couldn’t move her fingers at all. The grip was crushing but she barely noticed it as she watched Cassandra reach her orgasm, “Oh, My, “went through her mind.

Cassandra’s eyes were almost lit up from within, they were fixed on Morrigan, the emotion in her face was almost more than Morrigan could bear.

No one had ever looked at her with such affection. She was moved to hold Cassandra with a tenderness she had never felt for anyone. 

She had done this, she had made this powerful warrior feel this way. It was intoxicating, and she didn’t know what to do with this feeling. But it was wonderful, she didn’t feel the tears running down her cheeks. 

Cassandra blinked, she was not sure where she was, feeling Morrigan’s weight on top of her, she hugged her close and was grounded. Her body was still flying, small quakes of pleasure travelled like waves up and down, small shocking bursting where her skin touched Morrigan. She could breathe again. 

Morrigan’s heart held her in place, making her feel solid, grounded, invincible. She almost giggled, the elation sweeping her away, she finally understood those heroines in Varric’s books. The pairing of two becoming one, finding a home in another.

She had never experienced anything like this with Regalyan, she thought she knew what sex all was about, not even close. 

Morrigan lifted her face to look at her, an impish smile travelling along her lips. Cassandra laughed and snorted. “Your quite pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Yes, I am.” Morrigan said smiling. Laying her cheek back on her shoulder.

“Morrigan, is …is sex with a woman always like this?” Cassandra asked.

“Have you not laid with a woman before? Morrigan was surprised, she had not sensed any hesitation from Cassandra. 

Cassandra was quiet and feeling embarrassed, “I …. no. “she stumbled with her words.

Morrigan lifted her head and looking at Cassandra, saw the flush of red on her face and down her chest, wanting to ease Cassandra’s discomfort she said “In our bed, or anywhere, you can tell me anything without fear or embarrassment. But it has to be the truth between us. ‘Tis the only way I know. Please speak freely. “

Morrigan said nothing about the excitement she felt when using the words” our bed.” 

Cassandra feeling a rush at Morrigan’s words and taking a deep breath continued.” I have only been with one other, a mage, a man when I was very young. It didn’t last long, and he died at the conclave.”

“So, you are a virgin in the ways of loving a woman? asked Morrigan thinking about what Cassandra had told her.

“I WAS a virgin in that sense, yes.” Cassandra said smiling at Morrigan.

Morrigan watched Cassandra and felt a new tenderness towards her, thinking. “What ‘tis happening to me, the effect she has on me, How? 

She moved up and kissed Cassandra, “I feel as though you have given me a gift” she said laying on top of her.

“I take it you have more experience than I” asked Cassandra pulling Morrigan closer.

“Yes, I do with both men and women, many different partners. ‘Tis how my Mother taught me. To take my pleasure as I wanted.”

Cassandra was surprised, but really why should she be, she thought. Morrigan was really a power unto herself.

She felt something slide down her thigh and remembered Morrigan’s need had not been addressed. Licking her lips, in an instant, she had Morrigan on her back with her on top and Morrigan’s legs spread open.  
Morrigan was about to comment when Cassandra touched her finger to her lips and said” Let me show you what I’ve learned so far.” 

Morrigan’s eyes narrowed but relaxing, put her arms over her head, giving herself over to Cassandra. The ache between her legs had not stopped, even after her climax, and Cassandra stroking her back had only added to that fire. 

Cassandra started by kissing her, long and slow, parting her lips with her tongue. Morrigan loved the sensation, little sparks were travelling from her mouth directly to her clit. She could feel the heat starting to build. 

Then Cassandra straddled her and running her hands lightly down Morrigan sides, her skin flared, and she broke out into a sweat. When she touched Morrigan’s under arms it tickled and Morrigan couldn’t help herself she giggled and yanked her arms down trapping Cassandra’s hands. 

“Your Ticklish?” Cassandra chuckled. Not quite believing it.

“No, I am not” snapped Morrigan annoyed at her own reaction.

“You giggled.” Snorted Cassandra.

“I do not giggle.” Glared Morrigan. Blast! 

Cassandra snorted and smiling continued, she watched as goosebumps appeared on Morrigan skin. Taking a nipple in her mouth she pulled on it and bit down, hearing a sudden intake of breath from Morrigan. 

Cassandra smiled and caught her lips in a kiss. She tasted so good, like snowberries in summer.

The kiss Cassandra was giving Morrigan left her dizzy, she loved Cassandra lips. Their tongues were playfully chasing each other around, her heart racing as Cassandra pulled away.  
She felt Cassandra’s finger tips trace around her breasts then start kneading them and gently pinching each nipple. Her tongue licked to a spot between them and sucked hard, leaving a bruise she was sure, but sending waves of heat to her core.

As Cassandra worked her way down, Morrigan lost more and more control, it was like Cassandra had read a book of her secrets and knew where to find her, no matter where she hid. 

She tried to remain aware, not getting swept away, but Cassandra found her and released her again and again.

Morrigan had never experienced sex like this, her moans intensified, and Cassandra’s name spilled from her lips. 

Cassandra had found an area between her clit and hip bone and was using her tongue to lick small fires into her skin. Then she kissed her in the crease of her leg and hummed through her lips, it was almost too much. The vibration exploding along her nerves.

“Where did she learn that?” Morrigan was clutching the blanket trying to hang on, as her eyes closed she felt her back arch against her will. 

Then Cassandra slid her hand over her mound, palmed her clit and gently spreading her folds, dove a finger into her slowly. The wave of heat and slow filling sent her into a euphoria she had never experienced. 

As Cassandra pulled backed she dove again with a second finger, Morrigan’s body pulsated with an energy all its own. Increasing in magnitude with each dive and drag of Cassandra’s fingers, a third finger added the stretching, full feeling.

Morrigan’s inner walls started to tremble and clutched at Cassandra’s fingers trying to hold her in place. She was flying free and safe. 

Her body spasming with wave upon wave of release, she was panting trying to breath as her climax spilled forth. The thrumming in her blood for so long a hum erupted into an explosion of colour behind her eyelids, she gasped and rose higher and higher floating away.

When she awoke she was on top of Cassandra, who was cradling and rocking her gently. “Wha…. What happened? “Her voice was scratchy and broken as she spoke.

“I think you fainted.” Cassandra said tightening her grip on Morrigan.

Disbelief moved through Morrigan, she’d never fainted ever! What had happened! Fear gripped her.

When experiencing sex before she had always managed to maintain an awareness deep within, to attain her release but not give up her control. When her orgasm hit, her control was gone, the level of intensity was so different, she was helpless.

Cassandra had been able to break her control, no one had ever done that before. It frightened her and excited her at the same time. In her fear a part of her reached out through her bond to Cassandra and it settled and calmed her. She struggled to understand what she had experienced.

She rolled off Cassandra and sitting up, looked at her confused, “That was not sex. What have you done to me? Morrigan tried to soften her words with a small smile.

Cassandra softly said., “It was different from what I remember, but I just assumed that was sex with a woman. “

Morrigan chuckled “No, sex is sex, whether man or woman. This was something else…. we’ve woken something up in each other. “ 

Cassandra was thoughtful, Morrigan was right, something was different, she felt it. 

“Are you sorry, about this” Cassandra waved her hand between the two of them.

Morrigan touched Cassandra’s cheek, “No, but I am not use to feeling out of control. I don’t like it, it makes me uncomfortable. You undo me, and I want to know why? “ 

” I regret none of this either I don’t understand our bond, but it feels good. I only wish we’d talked sooner.” Cassandra snorted.” Maker! I can get in my own way sometimes.”

Watching Cassandra stretch Morrigan smiled, she felt the fear disappear and sliding a hand up Cassandra’s body from pubis to throat said in a devilish tone “Lets see if we can get you to pass out.” 

Cassandra met the devilish tone with a matching grin and reached for Morrigan.

It was hours later when Cassandra noticed the light had changed in the room. Dawn was near. They had been making love for hours, going back and forth between each other, taking turns or climaxing together. Morrigan had fainted one other time, and now again. Cassandra was holding her as she waited. 

She had never felt so sated or so grounded in her life. This woman she held had opened her up in ways she never knew existed. Cassandra felt a fullness that was new. Something very solid had settled in her. 

“Oh, not again, Blast it! Cassandra smiled as she felt and heard Morrigan come awake. She lay there, enjoying Morrigan’s scent and breathing, feeling her body warm and soft. 

The window was open, and she could faintly hear the birds chirping in their morning calls, she seared this moment in her memory, one of contentment and peace. 

Morrigan raised her head and with her chin on Cassandra’s sternum touched her fingers to Cassandra’s lips. “’Tis time? “.

“No, we can stay here all day, just like this. “She said kissing the inside of Morrigan’s wrist.

Morrigan snuggled into Cassandra. “Good, I am done for now, I need to sleep.” 

Cassandra heard someone downstairs, one of the smiths had arrived for work.

Then the hammering started, Morrigan eyes flew open in shock. Sitting up and staring at Cassandra she asked” How do you put up with this?”

“I’m usually gone by this time, “Cassandra laughed. Then her smile disappeared, she remembered that she was leaving today.

She was heading out with the Inquisitor in the opposite direction from Morrigan tomorrow. She would not be seeing her for a least a week, “I’m missing her, and I haven’t even left her yet, how strange”

Morrigan was looking at her too, sighing with her shoulders dropping. “The world is calling us, “a tone of resignation in her voice. 

They both got up and started looking for clothes.

Morrigan looked at Cassandra’s body in the dim light, she was still beautiful, but now she could see the scars scattered all over. 

Her lover was a warrior at the Inquisitor’s side and The One who stood at the vanguard. As she realized what that really meant a wave of concern washed over her.

Moving to Cassandra and touching the longest scar along Cassandra’s ribs, she said softly” I regret nothing between us or anything last night. I want to do it all again when we come back” She looked deep into Cassandra’s soft brown eyes, revelling in the affection she found there.

Cassandra smiled “As do I.” And kissed her long and slow. Their desires started again, and they broke away reluctantly.

Once dressed they held each other, “How long do you think we can keep this between us? Asked Cassandra.

“Well, Leliana and Josephine know, I will speak with them and threaten death, so at least till we get back. “said Morrigan dryly. 

Cassandra snorted. “How are we going to get you out of here, with no one seeing. “

Morrigan smiled” ‘Tis not a problem,” kissing Cassandra quickly on the cheek, she stepped to the window and opened it. One long look back at her and then the Raven appeared, and she flew out. 

Cassandra snorted. “Handy”. She walked to the window and watched Morrigan fly to the Keep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dorian and Iron Bull where riding alongside each other, the rest of the Chargers were spread in front and behind them with Morrigan in the middle. Dorian glanced up and saw nothing but blue sky and sunshine.

The weather so far had been good, and the horses were taking the pace well. 3 miles trot followed by 5 miles walk at this rate they might even be there half a day sooner than planned.

Dorian couldn’t wait to get this trip over. He was not happy about being assigned to escort Morrigan to Venire. He still didn’t understand why The Inquisitor had done it, “Maybe I ticked her off over something and this was her way of getting back. “

She knew Morrigan was Dorian’s least favorite person in Thedas, well, no, Corypheus was his least favorite, but Morrigan was close. 

The minute he met her, he didn’t like her. The superior attitude, the good looks that drew everyone’s eyes to her, the Brains behind the eyes and most of all, her skill and power as a mage.

He had said something witty and charming on meeting her and she had rolled her eyes at him, sneered some comment about Trevinters and walked away. 

That started it, no one dismissed him, he subbed them. 

Up until lately he had made it his personal mission to make her life difficult. Only Sera’s practical joke had stopped him, he didn’t want to be the unintended target again, knowing that Sera was planning something for Morrigan was enough for now. 

Sighing, he turned to Bull, at least he was here, to distract him from everything. Bull was very good at that, between his constant talking and sexual innuendos to their nightly romps, he could have considered this a holiday, if only Morrigan wasn’t here….and the Chargers.

Dorian was deep in thought when he realized he only heard the birds, horses’ hoofs and wind for a good while. 

Turning to Bull, “Why are you so quiet, usually by now I’m begging you to shut up.”

“I’m thinking.”

“Of what?”

Bull nodded toward Morrigan riding a distance ahead of them. Dorian was surprised, he and Bull had not been together long, and he was a little hurt that someone else had Bull’s attention. 

“Your thinking of HER! Really, I didn’t think she would be to your taste.” Dorian snorted.

Bull laughed at him, “Oh course she is, in fact I’d have asked her join us, but I know you don’t care for her. But that’s not what I’m thinking about! All those stories I’ve heard about the Winter Palace. All the sex at the parties and the orgies that go on for days. I could find out if they are true. She would know, I could ask.” 

Dorian looked at Bull, “If you want to end your life today, you could, yes….but “

“Good, I’m glad you agree.” Bull spurred his horse forward toward Morrigan.

“Wait. That’s not what I meant!” Dorian made a grab for Bull’s arm.

Morrigan found the thunder of the horse’s hoofs in her ears and the concentration needed to stay in the saddle, comforting. The warm sun on her skin and pine fresh air in her lungs was cleansing. She needed both to distract her enough to ignore the unsettled feelings in her gut.

This was their 2nd day on the road, Iron Bull had set a fast pace. She was not happy about travelling with Dorian, Iron Bull and the Chargers. They are such a crass boorish group, everything was about sex or ale. It was amazing that they were very good at their jobs. 

Since she’d dealt with Dorian they had resorted to cutting remarks but left each other alone. Thankfully, Bull and the Chargers had treated her with distance, she was cordial but not overly friendly. 

No, she knew her feelings had nothing to do with them, annoyed she might be at them but not effected. It was her night with Cassandra that wouldn’t let her mind or feelings go.

Bull was just signaling for a switch to walk, slowly reining in Falk, her gelding from the Empress she started to slow.

Ouch, that was uncomfortable, another reminder of her night. She shifted in the saddle, walking hit different areas that were still sore. Getting on a horse a day after a night of marathon sex was decidedly to be avoided, if possible. She smiled inside, at least she knew Cassandra was just as uncomfortable. 

The thought brought a warm wave of affection through her, “Cassandra “.

Well, things had not worked out the way she had planned.

Right from the kiss, the night before, to the night of passion, none of it was as she thought it would be. Some parts were a blur, lost in a haze of lust, but the best parts were sharp and clear and burned in her mind.

Seeing Cassandra’s eyes full of affection for her, feeling safe in her arms, flying with the freedom of her release like never before. 

She sighed, “what was all that? “

She had felt the touch of others in matters of sex, felt the hunger and eagerness in hands and finger tips, the grabbing and shoving in the attack of lust. Those had been her past experiences, what she knew and had expected the same, again.

But with the first kiss it was different, touching her finger tips to her lips now, trying to relive the gentleness in Cassandra’s lips as they met hers. The tenderness of Cassandra’s tongue asking for permission to her mouth, not taking, not forcing, asking. 

The way Cassandra’s hands had caressed her body, lightly at first and then with strength in her finger tips, massaging and sliding up her arms and legs.

Not grabbing or tugging, it had felt so good, her body had ached to be touched and held, thinking about it now, her skin flushed in goosebumps and heat. 

How does someone who is covered in hard muscle and sinew, be so gentle and giving in their touch. She had seen Cassandra battle a red templar cutting him down and driving the sword into him. How those same arms and hands held her and caressed her so gently. 

Shaking her head, she wondered at this woman. 

In some ways she was glad that Cassandra left the next day, it gave her space to sort things out. 

She hadn’t gone to see the party off, she’s stayed behind hidden on the battlements. She knew Leliana and Josephine would be there, and questions might not be asked but looks would fly for sure. Definitely when they saw that she was dressed differently. 

During her bath, she had found several small bruises on her sternum and breasts and could feel the sting of two bite marks on her shoulders when the soap hit. 

She chose to wear something a bit more covering it case there was further evidence she couldn’t see. She wasn’t prepared to have people know she’d taken a lover.

She watched as Leliana walked up to Cassandra, smiling at her, reaching up to her collar, pulling it back and then forward with a tug. What ever she was saying caused Cassandra to blush deep red and look uncomfortable.

She cast a small frost spell to Leliana’s glove hand on Cassandra’s collar. Leliana dropped her hand and laughing stepped away from Cassandra. They both looked quickly around but didn’t see her. 

Cassandra had a silly half smile on her face after that, and climbed in the saddle, ready to go. 

Later when she had sought Leliana out, she had to wait as Leliana fought to control her laughter on seeing how Morrigan was dressed. 

“Leliana, ‘tis really not that funny, stop already. “Morrigan stood waiting, they were the only two in the Rookery so Leliana was not holding back.

“You must feel very cold to be covered up like that today. Morrigan, either that or Cassandra must have given as good as she got.” Leliana smirked and started laughing again.

Morrigan sighed, “Leliana, ‘tis just a long sleeve top, with collar. Wait, What do you mean by that?”

“Hmmm, too bad it doesn’t cover the bruise behind your ear. Just like Cassandra’s. I pointed it out to her earlier, I know you saw. “with a knowing nod Leliana winked at her. 

“What! Blast! She moved her hair to cover it, while Leliana looked on smirking.

“Listen, I’m not here to entertain you today, I need to speak to you about Kieran.”

Leliana glanced at Morrigan and still smiling at her, settled and stopped poking. “Okay, What about Kieran.?” 

Morrigan tone grew serious and her voice dropped. “You are the only one here who knows everything, if necessary can you answer any questions he might have, he knows most of it.”

Leliana, now serious. “Of course, who will be looking after him while your away.?”

“Looking after him? what do you mean?” 

“You know getting him up, his meals, what ever else?”

“Pftt! No one, he’s quite capable of getting himself up and he knows where to eat. I didn’t have anyone looking after me at that age.” Morrigan dismissed the question.

Leliana watched Morrigan give her reply and was curious, “What happens to him if something happens to you?”

Morrigan gave her a long look. “Nothing, he has his instructions and knows what he needs to do. I have told him that you and Rachel are people he can go to with questions and somewhat trust. Anything else he’s on his own. He will be fine. “She said “He will Be fine” with emphasis wanting to make it true. 

Leilana shook her head” Morrigan, every child needs their mother.” 

” Yes, but not every child has their mother, we are at war and should I die, he will be one more war orphan.” Morrigan’s insides cut into ribbons at the thought, outwardly she continued on. 

“If you are that concerned you have my permission to keep an eye on him or aid him as needed. But I will tell him he doesn’t have to do what you say.”

Leliana agreed and said” Here at Skyhold he has made friends, should something happen we will help him out as best we can. He will not be alone.” 

Morrigan almost flushed at that, she was surprised at the relief she felt on hearing Leliana’s words.

She looked at Leilana, paused then said” You are aware that Blackwall, is not a Grey Warden, yes?”

Leilana looked up sharply at her. “What do you mean?”

“The man is not a Grey Warden, not a hint of Darkspawn in him.” 

“You’re sure!”

Morrigan gave her a simmering look,” Of course, no one knows better than I.”

“That confirms my suspicions, I will follow up with him.” Annoyed Leliana continued. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner “

“I thought you knew.” Morrigan turned to leave, she had her foot on the stairs when Leliana called out to her. 

“Morrigan, she’s a good friend of mine, please don’t hurt her. “

“Tis not my intent, Leliana”

Morrigan thought on her reply to Leliana again, what was her intent with Cassandra? She cared for her, craved her touch, but really there could be no future for them.

Cassandra didn’t know about Flemeth and nothing about Kieran. 

What could she say, if she found out he carried an old god soul. She was a Seeker of Truth ,for her there could only be one response. Morrigan was an apostate and her son an abomination in the Chantry’s glare. 

No, she would enjoy her time with Cassandra, make and keep memories but not plans. No matter how different her insides were feeling.

She had just reached this decision when Bull pulled up along side her. “So, Lady Morrigan, you lived at the Winter Palace for a few years, right?”

Morrigan was annoyed at Bull. During the night she had been awoken by strange noises, realizing they were sounds of vigorous lovemaking, then, that it was Bull and Dorian.” “Blast that Trevinter mage! Could he not have cast a barrier first, so the rest of us could sleep.” 

Hearing the sounds further enflamed her need for Cassandra, she struggled to stop her thoughts of Cassandra’s hands on her, bringing the same sounds out of her, it had been a rough night with little sleep.

Morrigan looked at Bull and wondered how she could pay him back for last night. Wanting to play along and keep things cordial at this early stage. she answered. “’Tis true and since we’re working together call me Morrigan, the’ Lady’ is cumbersome.”

Bull smiled and continued. “So, you must have seen and heard of a lot of things and gone to a lot of parties while at the Palace.?

Puzzled Morrigan replied “Yes. A lot of things, but few parties.”

“Oh, only a few parties.”

“I had a lot of work to do, I had little time for parties.”

“Well I’ve heard those parties can get a little wild.?”

Morrigan looked at Bull in confusion, not knowing what he was getting at and preferring the direct approach asked. “What do you mean? What have you heard?”

“Well, that because everyone is wearing masks things can get a little…...you know …uninhibited!” He laughed.

Then with a smirk and a devilish gleam in her eye, she understood “Oh, ...so that’s where he’s going …. sex. ‘Tis true I have heard of such parties.” She replied.

“Have you ever attended one? “He asked glancing at her sideways.

“I’m a Mother, I would not attend a party like that.”

Bull roared in laughter. “Why not, Mothers have sex too, that’s how we get brothers and sisters! “

Morrigan smirking at Bull. “What, you mean, I should have partaken, in the days of random sex, with multiple partners and sexes. Now, what kind of Mother would I be if I did that!” she nodded at him knowingly and winked. 

Bull stopped and stared at her. Morrigan kept riding and started laughing.

Dorian caught up to Bull, “What did you do, she’s laughing, I’ve never even seen her crack a smile, never mind laugh. It’s creepy.”

“I think I’ve just met someone with a larger appetite for sex than me. I’m stunned, and she’s so small!” 

Bull roared with laughter and rode on. 

*****

The Dragon appeared out of no where, they were on the trip back to Skyhold. Morrigan was deep in thought, disturbed by what she had discovered in the ruins. She now knew what Corypheus was after, and if he found it, he would succeed. 

At first, all she knew was heat and a roar. 

They had been travelling through a rock gully when the Dragon flew over. Her horse screamed, rearing up it bolted, throwing her off. Before she hit the ground, she had a barrier cast and landed on her feet. 

Around her it was chaos, screaming horses galloping away through the gully. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled her nose, horses lying dead, their riders in flames beside them.

Men were yelling and calling out, she heard a roar from Bull behind her, turning she saw him pulling Dorian to his feet.

She cast quickly putting out the still burning riders, watching as some got to their feet.

The Dragon landed on the ridge just above them and roared down. Bull was yelling and pointing to an area behind him. It was a ledge that would offer some protection from the Dragon above. 

“Blast it! She thought running to it, casting several protection barriers to the different groups of men as they all ran under the ledge.

As they got under the ledge they all stood silent, looking at each other. 

Bull growled “No Warning, No Warning “as he looked at the 4 dead horses and riders before him. “Where did it come from, it wasn’t here on the way down.” He paced back and forth under the ledge.

“Did you see the size of it, its huge.” Krem said with a shiver. 

Dorian stepped out from the ledge, quickly taking a better look, before jumping back under.” It’s a High King Dragon, looks old, there are a lot of scars on it. “ 

As he spoke they all ducked, hearing and feeling a rush of air as the Dragon took off from the ridge above them. 

Holding their breaths, they waited for the next attack.

“Can we make a run for it; the tree line is just there.” Krem asked. Pointing off to the left, at the end of the gully where the horses had disappeared was the forest.

“Too far, must be a half mile. It would pick us off.” As Bull said that, the Dragon landed in the open area on the other side of the 4 dead horses. 

“We’re gonna have to fight it. Morrigan, you must get back to Skyhold, no matter what. They need that information to fight Corypheus.” Bull looked at Morrigan and back at the Dragon. 

“Indeed, I will, but until then I will give what aid I can.” Morrigan knew that at anytime she could take her Raven form and leave.

She did not fear the Dragon. But she did not feel it necessary to leave her Allies yet. 

Bull quickly gave the battle plan as they watched the Dragon pick up a dead horse, toss it in the air and swallow it whole.

3 more to go. 

Dorian and Morrigan healed some of the men as they watched another horse disappear.

2 more. 

Dorian looked at Morrigan and in a dry tone, said” Well, looks like you’ll finally have all the books to yourself.”

Morrigan snorted at Dorian” I will not be that lucky Trevinter”. 

1 more horse.

“That Dragon is gonna Die” growled Bull, as the Dragon picked up the last horse they charged out.

The men spread out in a circle around the Dragon, Bull charged at the head getting the attention on him. Dorian moving behind the Dragon casting Force Field on the men and then Fireball at the Dragon. 

Morrigan staying at the head threw Grease followed by Lightening and watched the Dragon go up in flames. 

The Dragon focused all its wrath on Bull, He was able to get a couple good hits in before the Dragon made a grab for him. Rolling away he came up underneath and stabbed upwards.

The Chargers were attacking the limbs and blood was flowing. The Dragon reached out and with its back feet kicked away two Chargers. 

Bull caught it in the head as it turned back to him, roaring flames Bull was encased and disappeared. 

Just as the flames ended and Bull was seen again the Dragon reached out and swiped at him. He couldn’t see the blow coming because of the flames and was caught fully by it. 

He went flying through the air, hitting a wall of rocks and falling to the ground.

Morrigan was closest and watched, waiting for Bull to get up, she kept casting at the Dragon. Bull wasn’t moving, Morrigan could hear Dorian call out to him, but no response.

The Dragon was moving toward Bull as it fought off the rest of them.

Morrigan and the Dragon reached Iron Bull almost at the same time. Morrigan threw herself on Bull, a split second before the Dragon picked them up, threw them in the air and swallowed.

Dorian and the Chargers froze. Everything stood still, they could not believe what they had seen. Bull and Morrigan were gone and only the Dragon stood there. 

Dorian felt a wave of rage fill him, it was like nothing he had felt before or that he thought himself capable of, everything was Red. He screamed “NO! “and ran at the Dragon, spell after spell slamming into it. He knew nothing, just the desire to kill this thing that had taken Bull. 

The rest of the Chargers followed him each landing blows directly on the Dragon. The Dragon turned to face them and as it gathered to blast them again, blood was spewed instead of flame.

The shock of the warm blood covering him pulled Dorian out of his rage. 

He and the Chargers watched as the Dragon fell, blood flowed out of its mouth like a river. 

At its chest they saw the skin move and underneath a great paw pushed out. 

Then, the huge head of a Great Bear, heart of the Dragon in its mouth, ripped through and fell out of the Dragon, dragging Bull with it, hitting the ground it didn’t move, it just lay there.

It was so quiet you could hear the wind blow down the gully.


	13. Chapter 13

The Inquisitor’s Party arrived back in Skyhold on schedule, Cassandra saw Kieran coming for her horse and knew something was wrong. He had assigned himself this duty as her squire and was usually talking quickly and updating her on the news of Skyhold. He did meet her with a smile, but it was shadowed by concern. 

“Kieran, what is wrong, you are not yourself.? 

“Mother’s Party is overdue 2 days, no one has heard from them in a week. “

Cassandra was surprised but not alarmed. She had been on many missions that had been over due and knew that communication could be a problem.  
Checking with Leliana later she found that Leliana had sent scouts out earlier than usual, secretly relieved she stamped down her concern. 

But now, this was the end of the fourth day and still no word. Cassandra was fighting the snakes of worry that had made a home in her belly and finding it hard to settle. It was late when she walked into the Herald’s Rest, she was hoping a drink would help her relax enough to fall asleep.

She saw Blackwall and Solas at a table near the fire place. Moving to join them she noticed Kieran sitting between Blackwall and the wall, he appeared to be dozing.  
She looked at Blackwall and raised an eyebrow in question. Blackwall looked at her and shook his head in weariness.

“Should he not be in bed.” Cassandra asked, nodding in Kieran’s direction.

“Yes, he says he’s not ready yet” Blackwall spoke softly, “I’ve tried sending him several times.” 

Cassandra shook her head and gently touched Kieran’s shoulder.” Kieran, Kieran, its very late, time to go to bed.” 

Kieran eyes fluttered, as he woke he mumbled “Mother?” 

Cassandra froze, her stomach dropped, and a wave of anguish hit her. “No, I’m sorry Kieran, she’s still not back. How about I walk you to your room, your Mother would want you in bed by now.”

“No, I’m not ready yet, I’m not tired.’ He yawned.

Cassandra snorted. “I think you are, your body is tired, just your mind hasn’t realized it yet. Come, this is not the place for a chil…… ... “she stumbled over the word and paused. “I’ll walk you back “

Cassandra stepped behind his chair and pulled it back. Kieran looked at her for a moment, but by the look on her face, knew he had no choice. 

As he stood he turned to Blackwall. “I’ll see you in the morning, for breakfast?”

“The porridge and I will be waiting for you.” Blackwall smiled, reached out and squeezed his shoulder. 

Cassandra was surprised by the gesture. She never would have thought Blackwall as the sentimental sort, but maybe the situation was starting to get to everyone. 

As Cassandra and Kieran walked across the ward and up the stairs to the Keep, he turned and looked at her.” Has there been any news, anything” 

“No, nothing, but they are still looking, it would take time for news to reach us.”

They continued walking through the halls in silence. 

Outside the door to Morrigan’s quarters Kieran said. “I know she is still alive I can feel her through my ring,”

Cassandra looked down at his hand and saw a rosewood ring on his finger. “Did your Mother give it to you?”

“Yes, she said if I ever got lost she would be able to find me with it. “Kieran pushed the door to the quarters open and walked through with Cassandra following.

Morrigan’s quarters were a little bigger than standard, owing that they were for 2 people and she was a representative of the Empress. The quarters had a central room with small bedrooms on either side, Cassandra saw that someone had lit a fire and some lamps, so the central room and left bedroom were not dark. 

“That’s my room” Said Kieran pointing to the left. “That’s Mother’s.” 

Cassandra looked at the entrance to the dark room on the right, it seemed cold and gloomy. She felt a sliver of apprehensive slide around her stomach. 

Trying to shake the feeling away she asked, “Before I go is there anything you need”. She turned to look at Kieran and caught her breath.

He was standing in the middle of the room with the lamps casting large black shadows behind him, towering over him. The flickering from the fire caused them to wave back and forth as though he was about to be attacked by monsters. He looked very small and very alone.

“No,” He looked back at the door to his room “There’s nothing.” He looked across to the other doorway. No light had been lit in that room, it sat very dark and silent. He wasn’t moving toward his bedroom and was quiet.

Looking at him, Cassandra felt a surge of protectiveness and care flood through her. Maker! If she couldn’t do anything to help Morrigan, the least she could do was tend to her son. As the thought crossed her mind, she heard herself say.” Would it be okay with you if I stayed here tonight, its quite late.? Do you think your Mother would mind if I used her bed? “

She watched as relief spread across his face. “That, that would be okay. You’re my friend, so you can stay with me. That’s what friends do. Mother likes you, so she won’t mind if you use her bed.”

Cassandra was wondering what Morrigan had told him about them, but she wasn’t going to ask any questions tonight. She just said. “Thank you, have a good night’s sleep.”

He turned and wishing her a good night went to his bedroom. 

Cassandra picked up a lamp and walked into Morrigan’s bedroom. Getting to the centre of the room she was enfolded by Morrigan’s scent, memories of their night together filled her mind. She was hit by a wave of loss that was unbearable, she was shaking, and it brought her to her knees.

She and The Inquisitor had just talked about this very thing on the last mission and here, now she might have to deal with losing Morrigan. She thought back to what the Inquisitor had said during their talk.

It was not a conversation she thought she would ever have with anyone, especially not The Inquisitor.

It was night and she was preparing for bed, when The Inquisitor entered their tent. They had shared a tent from the beginning, first because they were often the only two women and second Cassandra didn’t trust her and wanted to keep an eye on her. 

That had changed over time and a close friendship had grown between them.

On entering the tent, The Inquisitor stopped in her tracks and just stared. Cassandra was changing into her nightwear and was topless from the waist up with her back to The Inquisitor.

In perfect view on Cassandra’s back were scratch marks that ran down her back and 3 bite marks in the shape of ovals, strategically placed by someone in the heat of passion. 

Having been in that kind of position herself in the past, the Inquisitor recognized them. Unable to stop herself she chuckled,” Sweet Andraste! please tell me that was Morrigan who left those marks and you two have finally …er…. well…talked? “she finished lamely.

Cassandra spun around, “What!” she went a deep red and finished pulling the tunic down. She was very embarrassed, but she wondered. “What makes you think its Morrigan?

Now it was The Inquisitor’s turn to blush. “Humm, well, I wasn’t truthful those nights you woke up calling a name. I did hear you call Morrigan, repeatedly. Since you were already upset at waking us, I didn’t want to make you feel worse.” 

“Oh, so you’ve known for while then. “Cassandra glanced at the Inquisitor.

“Only since that started happening, so a couple months."

“Oh Maker! that long, I’m sorry.” 

The Inquisitor smiled “I’m happy you two have worked things out, it was becoming obvious something was going on.” She walked to her bedroll and started taking off her armour. 

Cassandra looked at her and with a rueful grin, “I’m not sure that we’ve worked anything out, aside from tension and acknowledging there is something between us. It’s all very new and confusing.” 

“How new, and why confusing.?” Her voice muffled as her shirt was pulled over her head.

Cassandra sat down on her blankets and looked up at her. “We only gave in to our feelings the night before we left. Confusing because I never expected to be overwhelmed like this.”

The Inquisitor sat down on her own bedroll. “Wow, that is new. But you’ve been in a relationship before haven’t you”

“Yes, a very long time ago, and it was with a man. So, this is all very different for me. But it’s so easy and feels instinctive, that I don’t know what to think. I’m also not sure if this could be called a relationship, we haven’t gotten that far, to talk yet.” 

Pausing she turned to the Inquisitor, “Perhaps its not fair to speak of such things, we are at war and who knows what will happen. She and I are so different, at any other time I would be dragging her back to a Circle as an apostate.?”

The Inquisitor smiled at her.” Maybe don’t think, just enjoy, what do you feel for her?”

“I care deeply for her and feel connected to her. I don’t care that she is an apostate, after learning what the Seekers did, how could I judge her or anyone. “ 

“Maybe reading that book from Lord Lucius was not such a good idea, you still struggle with what you found out. “ 

“Yes, at least when I’m with Morrigan, my mind and thoughts settle and calm with her. I’m not sure why but it gives me relief from what I’ve learned in that book. “

“Your feelings for Morrigan sound important to you already. Does she feel the same? “ 

“They are, I am just surprised that at my age I can learn new things about myself. I know she cares for me but to what degree I don’t know. I wonder if I should get closer or try to keep a distance between us. I am not sure I would make a good girl friend. “ 

“Cassandra, look at me. I woke up with a green light shining out of my hand and while I had a lot of doubt, I’ve learned to handle this role. We all have things we think we’re not capable of until we’re pushed. Looks like you’ve been pushed. “

“But pushed by whom? The Maker, Morrigan, Myself, Circumstances. I would like answers. “

The Inquisitor laughed. “That’s the Seeker in you coming out. Does it matter? You’ve both been pushed and given a gift in each other.” 

Cassandra sighed, “I hear what you are saying, I will try to just ‘enjoy’ as you say and not seek for answers.”

“You said it felt instinctive, why don’t you go with what you’re feeling, its worked well for you so far.”

She snorted. “Has it? I’m sitting here feeling confused, achy and missing someone I barely know. I would not call this working for me. “

“Well, the alternative is being alone, thinking only of Corypheus and listening to me snore. I know which one I would pick. “The Inquisitor laid down on her bedroll and covered herself.

Cassandra looked at her, hearing The Inquisitor word’s she felt the loneliness her friend was carrying in addition to the burden of leadership. “You understand that I am here with you, till the end, no matter what.? “ 

The inquisitor watched Cassandra, “Yes, I do. But at the end, if things work out the way we wish, I am very happy that there maybe someone waiting for you.”  
Cassandra started to get comfortable on her bedroll, “Perhaps there will be someone for you too, as you said, things change, and you never know.” 

Now, looking around Morrigan’s room she knew if she got the chance she would go with what she felt and try to not let her head rule her.  
She had her answer, what ever she felt for Morrigan was stronger, than just physical attraction. She would follow it .

Standing up, Cassandra placed the lamp on the side table and sat on the side of the bed, reaching over to blowout the light, she noticed a book, picking it up, reading the cover, she gasped, holding it to her chest she laid back on top of the bed, she fell asleep breathing in Waterlily and Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So does anyone know how to stop rewriting, I seem to be caught in a loop of it. anyway thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reposted this chapter as a piece was missing. Sorry, I only found it while reviewing. I will try harder to not rush. Thanks, for the Kudos, you wonderful people.

Skyhold received word on the afternoon of the fifth day, scouts had found them, a collective sigh of relief ran through the fortress. The message they sent, said ran into Dragon, lost 2 men and 4 horses will give details when home.

Three days later they rode into Skyhold in the late afternoon, everyone who could be there was there to greet them.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the party, Morrigan had flown in the night before to see Kieran. She needed to see her son, when she woke him, he was ecstatic in his greeting until he caught himself and said he didn’t want to wake up Cassandra. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms in a fierce hug, Morrigan asked. “What, why is she sleeping here.? “

Kieran faced his Mother, “I asked her too. I found it hard not knowing where you were. Cassandra is my friend and she helped me feel better.”

Morrigan felt a wave of anguish go through her and her heart hurt. She never wanted to hurt her son; she had thought him ready to be alone, but she was wrong. She reached for him again and hugged him close.” I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how hard it would be for you. I will try not to let it happen again. “ 

“That’s okay, I know things happen, and I have friends here who help me. Urthemiel likes Cassandra, says she’s dragon kin.

After talking some more and making sure he was comfortable with her leaving again, Morrigan went to see and found Cassandra asleep on her bed. 

Watching her sleep, she felt something purr in her heart. “Strange, I barely know her, yet she protects my son and still sends sparks along my nerves even in her sleep. “

She felt her bond with Cassandra warm and strong, wanting to touch her, she cast a sleep spell. Moving to the side of the bed she caressed her jaw and kissed her lips lightly. Even asleep Morrigan felt the wave of energy Cassandra sent sweep through her. She wanted to be held by those strong arms and was fighting to not touch her further.

When fighting the Dragon and swallowed by it, Morrigan had been surprised to find her only thought was of Cassandra and her regret at not getting more time with her. Morrigan had promised herself to spend what time she could with her.

“I really like having her in my bed. She needs to stay there.” Leaving the room with this thought, she heard Cassandra moan her name and she stopped. Somehow Cassandra was becoming awake fighting the spell, her connection to Morrigan fighting it.

One more night and then she’d be home. One more night and then hopefully she’d be in those arms.

Now, Bull, Morrigan and Dorian rode in together, subdued and quiet. Everyone started moving toward the group of travelers, welcoming them back.

Morrigan’s eyes went looking for Kieran and Cassandra. On seeing both her eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked away, before anyone could notice. Feeling Cassandra through the link she drew strength from it and felt herself relax.

Cassandra took one look at Morrigan and started moving toward her. “Sweet Andraste! What did this to her?” Her concern and worried roared in her belly, her heart in her throat.

Morrigan was covered in multiple bruises, cuts and scrapes. Because of her clothes you could easily see they ran all over her body. Many were still purple and black only a few had turned the green and yellow of healing. 

Iron Bull was covered in the same way, his bruising being blue, grays and white. They all looked very tired, as Cassandra watched Bull get off his horse, she saw pain flash across his face. If he was showing pain, Morrigan would feel just as bad. 

Cassandra stood next to Morrigan’s horse and gently placed her hands on Morrigan’s waist, lifting her down. Morrigan leaned forward placing her hands-on Cassandra’s shoulders, she whispered in her ear. “Come see me soon.”

The brief contact of Morrigan in her arms shot through Cassandra, she could feel the pain in Morrigan’s body and how tired she really was through their link, holding her felt wonderful and she wondered how quick she could make ‘soon’.  
Cassandra smiled and stepped back as Kieran came running and grabbed Morrigan in a hug, she smiled and gave him a kiss on his head, not caring who saw. 

The Inquisitor approached Bull. “Found trouble did you!” 

Bull shaking his head ruefully. “Boss, it found us. Have we got a tale for you, “walking back to one of the wagons he threw back the tarp to show the massive head of the Dragon!

“You went Dragon hunting?” queried The Inquisitor.

“Not exactly, I’ll let Lady M, give you the details. “replied Bull nodding at Morrigan.

“Lady M? The Inquisitor turned at Morrigan, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, and throwing Bull a disapproving glance, Morrigan looked at the Inquisitor.” He’s insisting on calling me that, and won’t stop, I’ve tried. 

“As for tales, I have no interest in telling them, so I will leave that to Dorian, I am only interested in a bath, a good night’s sleep and time with my son.”

With that she turned and taking Kieran’s hand started toward the Keep. Pausing, she turned back to The Inquisitor and speaking quietly said” I have found out what Corypheus seeks, we need to meet in the War Room, first thing tomorrow morning, perhaps?” and with that walked off with Kieran.

Dorian called after her.” Lady M. I’ll have those books for you in the morning.” Morrigan turned and nodding in his general direction, kept walking. 

The Inquisitor, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra all looked with surprise at Dorian and then back at Morrigan.

Cassandra had enough, glaring at Dorian and Iron Bull, growled,” Will someone tell us what the hell happened and now!” 

***

Cassandra had gone to the gardens seeking peace and solitude, she needed somewhere to think. Her mind was racing, she heard Dorian’s telling of Morrigan’s fight with the Dragon.  
She was still shaking her head in disbelief. It did not fit with her idea of who Morrigan was, she found herself again admiring Morrigan and wanting to know more of her.  
Seeing Morrigan ride into Skyhold with the bruises on her face and body, all Cassandra wanted to do was take her in her arms and hold her. But then where would that lead? What did she want? What did Morrigan want?

Ever since Caer Oswin and Daniel she had felt lost. She been right to leave the Seekers when she did, Lord Seeker Lucius’s direction had felt so wrong. But learning that she had been made Tranquil and then brought back had left her not trusting herself. ‘What if I am not the original me, if she couldn’t believe in her own feelings and decisions, then who was she?

These feelings for Morrigan were surprising and confusing but felt right. But what was she to do about this, she had little experience with matters of the heart, and she was not confident at expressing herself. She had her faith but where was The Maker leading her.

She was getting no where and giving herself a headache. Cassandra saw Mother Giselle enter the gardens and walk toward her.” May I sit with you Cassandra?”

“Of course, Mother”. Cassandra moved over on the bench. Hoping to be distracted from her thoughts by the Revered Mother.

“I have just heard about Morrigan’s battle” she said sitting down. Cassandra groaned and closed her eyes thinking” I am never going to get away from this.”

“We are very fortunate to have her on our side, someone willing to give their life for an ally” 

Cassandra wondered out loud. “Do you think she is a good person?” 

“She is a good Mother” said Mother Giselle “I have seen great love and tenderness that she gives her son. “

“She is rarely seen with him. “Cassandra said. 

“I have seen them here many times. A gentle touch brushing his hair back. An adjustment of clothes to make him more comfortable. A smile as she listens intently to his chatter. All these things are signs of love. “

Mother Giselle turned to Cassandra.” Did you know I was in Redcliffe Village at the time of the fifth Blight? She asked Cassandra.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, I was on a trip from Jader. I was caught in the village with everyone else, when the Hero of Fereldan and her group came through and saved us.

“That is where I first saw Morrigan. She scared me then and did again when I met her here. What I had watched her do in the village still scares me, knowing the power in her. But I have had to change my mind about her. Morrigan has changed also, her son has changed her.”

Cassandra was thoughtful for a moment. Mother Giselle went on.

“Cassandra why are you not wanting to see this side of Morrigan. I admit its difficult to change an opinion of someone once decided, but the truth is only hard to see when we fight to hide our selves from it. As a Seeker of Truth why are you hiding? 

Cassandra looked at Mother Giselle in surprise. “I am not hiding; I just don’t see what you see.”

Shaking her head, Mother Giselle softly said, “Then you are blind, your unwillingness to open your mind and heart to the truth are signs your stubbornness and ridge attitude are in charge of you and not The Maker’s Will.” 

Cassandra gasped. Rage flowed through her and she jumped to her feet, hands fisted at her sides.

She was about to shout her defiance at Mother Giselle’s words when she caught the look on the Revered Mother’s face. She expected to be hit and had braced herself for the blow from Cassandra.

Everything stopped. Cassandra looked down at Mother Giselle and all the rage left her body to be replaced by shame. 

She fell back on the bench shaking and hid her head in her hands. Groaning, “Sweet Maker, what have I become. “ 

Mother Giselle looked at Cassandra, she saw a strong woman, faithful in her belief, but lines of worry and stress were written deeply on her face. 

Cassandra faced Mother Giselle. “I found out things I did not want to know about myself, I had to end the life of a dear friend who asked me too. I am feeling things I have never felt before and don’t know what’s real. I have prayed but the Maker has not shown me the way. “Cassandra confessed to her.

“It can sometimes feel like The Maker asks too much of us. There comes an event in our lives that causes a change we would not otherwise make, perhaps this is where you are?”  
When I left Redcliffe, I was no longer the same, seeing the people come together and survive changed me. So, when I was sent the food and directions on how to distribute it at Jader, I, in my heart could not obey. I did what I felt was right and never regretted it.

Several minutes passed, Mother Giselle sat quietly and then placed a hand on Cassandra’s arm. “You are what The Maker has made you, but he does not make one sided people. There are many different ways, so everyone can find their place. You will find yours again. It just won’t be the one you thought it was. Holding fast in faith is really about letting go of our present form.

Cassandra looked at Mother Giselle. “So, I am to be something else? Something more than what I already am?”

“That depends on the Maker’s plan, your resolve and strength to walk a new sometimes uncomfortable path. We can’t change our hearts, when they are deeply involved, but thank the Maker we can change our minds. “Mother Giselle patted Cassandra’s shoulder and walked back inside.

Cassandra watched her go and she started to shake. She was afraid, she had been so close, no more, no more pushing away the pain of the Seekers and Daniel, the loss of the Divine, no more stifling of feelings for Morrigan. She had almost been an unfeeling brute to an innocent to keep her walls up, to be Right. No more, what ever this new path was she would walk it with eyes, heart and mind open. 

***

Cassandra was walking down the hall on her way to Morrigan’s quarters, she had just met Kieran going to the stables to look after Falk. He told her that Morrigan was wanting to see her. She turned the corner and saw Morrigan leaning against the wall ahead of her. 

“Morrigan, what’s wrong? She hurried to her side.

“Nothing is wrong, I’m just heading for a bath.”

Cassandra snorted and looked at her “Then why are you standing here, leaning against the wall”  
Morrigan was very tired and everything hurt. The trip to Skyhold took everything she had, even though she and Iron Bull had rested a few days while Dorian and the Chargers searched for the horses, it wasn’t enough. 

Dorian’s healing spells and potions had got her home and that was all she wanted, now her body would be pushed no further. “Cassandra, I… I just….” She started to say.

Cassandra looked up and down the hallway. Seeing no one she moved and wrapped her arms around Morrigan, resting her chin on Morrigan’s head. “You said there would be honesty between us, that it was the only way you knew. “Cassandra reveled, in the touch of Morrigan’s arms around her waist.

Morrigan melted into Cassandra and placed her forehead on her breastplate. She was too tired to be annoyed that her own words were being thrown back at her. She would need to remember that for later. If there was ever a way to test what was between them, this was it. 

Sighing, she went on to admit, “I hurt and am exhausted, I don’t think I can make it for a bath, and I need one, so badly.”

Cassandra’s heart just about burst. She felt a warm wave of affection rush through her as she heard Morrigan’s words. She understood the vulnerability Morrigan was allowing her to see and the trust she had placed in her. 

“Have you eaten yet? Cassandra asked still holding Morrigan.

Cassandra felt Morrigan shake her head. “No, I was going to the kitchens after my bath.”

Sweeping Morrigan into her arms and carrying her back to her rooms, she said. “I want you to trust me, and do what I ask, no arguments.” 

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at Cassandra.” Are you going to tell me what your doing.? She was starting to have doubts already.

“Maybe” quipped Cassandra smirking. 

Cassandra pushed the door to Morrigan’s quarters open and walked into her bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. “You stay here, rest, don’t get up. I’m going to get supper and a few other things that will help you.”

Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed, taking Morrigan’s hand and holding it, said” I am not good with words or expressing feelings, but I thought I might have lost you. You are very important to me and I am so happy to have you back.” Leaning forward she kissed Morrigan. 

It was a gentle kiss of reconnection and relief. As she went to pull back, Morrigan grasped the back of her head and held her in place. Kissing her back with a warmth and affection that went to her core.  
They felt the lightening traveling through their nerves, something warm and solid wrapping around their hearts.

Cassandra was starting to get carried away with what she was feeling and forced herself to pull away. Morrigan was not happy at the loss of Cassandra’s lips on hers and growled her displeasure. Yellow eyes flashing she grabbed at Cassandra’s armour to pull her back but missed. 

“You are hurt, Morrigan, “said Cassandra standing up.

“I’m not that hurt,” Morrigan playfully tugged at the armour pulling her back. “Must you wear armour all the time, I’m tired of it getting in my way.” 

It was several minutes before they moved apart again, both with shiny eyes and flushed cheeks. They stayed touching, wanting the physical connection. 

Cassandra reached out and moved a stray wisp of hair, back behind Morrigan’s ear. “What you did for Iron Bull was amazing and brave. You’re an incredible woman.”

Morrigan snorted. “T’was stupid, and I miscalculated. We could have all died and Corypheus might have won. The information was important, not Iron Bull’s life. “She was angry at herself and embarrassed at Cassandra’s praise. 

Cassandra was surprised at Morrigan’s harsh reprimand of herself. “I have been in similar situations and instinct makes you act. Your instincts are fine, the information would have made it to us, and Bull is a valued member of our group as are you. Don’t be hard on yourself. “she saw the red blush on her chest, and realised Morrigan was embarrassed. 

Seeing an opportunity to tease a little and lighten up their conversation, she carried on. “Doesn’t matter, your still incredible and brave and beautiful. Did I mention that earlier, that your beautiful. Also, sexy I don’t want to forget that. “Cassandra continued with a smirk.

Morrigan looked at her and rolled her eyes.” Alright, now your just being silly.”

“I’m never silly ever, especially when I tell you, how beautiful you are.”

“Enough! “

Cassandra gave Morrigan a quick kiss on the lips and stood up smiling. “I will be back, don’t move.”

Cassandra headed to the kitchens, she didn’t know what Morrigan liked to eat so she ordered stew, slices of duffalo, cold chicken, bread, fruit and cheeses. When she told the Cook, she wanted it sent to Morgan’s quarters within the half hour, the cook said.” We don’t go to Lady Morrigan’s quarters.” Cassandra just stared at the cook, “You are now.” She snapped. Cook swallowed and nodded in acquiesces.

She entered the Bath house calling for the Mistress of the Bath. The small woman came out from behind the huge cisterns. Tiplo was half Elf, half Human and tough as only being treated badly by both races can make you.

As Mistress of the Bath she was in charge of running the Bath House and the smaller Bath Alcove in the Keep, kept for the nobility and in charge of laundry. These were huge tasks, she needed to keep hot water available 24 hours a day every day for bathing and laundry.

Tiplo did this one of two ways. Wood or Mage. Wood being the harder to supply, she often used Mages to the heat water. This gave her a unique position in Skyhold, being able to bridge the gap between the Mages and everyone else. She was also privy to everyone’s private business and had proven herself capable of keeping secrets.

Cassandra asked that a bath be prepared in Morrigan’s room in the next hour. She also wanted all the bedding changed and all laundry picked up and cleaned.  
Tiplo looked at her and said” We don’t attend to Lady Morrigan’s’ quarters, she brings things to us or Kieran does.” 

Cassandra crossed her arms. “That was then, this is now, I’m asking for this to be done in an hour.”

“Does Lady Morrigan know about this?”

“That’s who the bath is for, Tiplo, why are you resisting this.?

Tiplo looked at the floor and shuffled, “Lady Morrigan scares most of my workers, she even makes me nervous. “

Cassandra could not believe all the resistance she was having to deal with.” What the hell are these people going to think when the battle story becomes common knowledge.” She thought.

“Tiplo, please have a bath prepared in an hour, if you’re that uncomfortable I will be there also. I will not ask again.” Cassandra’s tone was sharp and her voice cutting. 

Tiplo winced and nodded in agreement.

Cassandra headed for the infirmary, shaking her head in disbelief, she had no idea so many people were afraid of Morrigan. 

When she entered, she looked for Danier, he was Head Healer. She found him treating Iron Bull, who was laying on a cot in the middle of the room. 

“How is he? She asked, walking toward them.

“I’m fine and ready to celebrate our win over the Dragon.” Iron Bull tried to sit up as he spoke.

Danier pushed him back to the cot.” No, you’re not, stay there, you’re not going any where.” 

“Several broken bones and crushed ribs that Dorian healed nicely, but the bruising as you know has to heal naturally. It will take a couple weeks for him to feel normal. If he ever was normal…which I doubt.” Danier looked at Bull, who laughed. 

Cassandra laughed with her friend, she and Bull fought well together, and had saved each other’s lives on numerous occasions. “I’m glad he will be better soon. He’s an important part of our group and The Herald’s Rest would really miss him.”

Bull roared in laughter at that. “How is Lady M, have you seen her, I know she was suffering along with me.?

“That’s why I’m here, Danier can you send a healer to check on Lady Morrigan in a couple hours. “

Danier looked uncomfortable, “We don’t attend to Lady M’s needs, she takes care of Kieran herself and she’s never required our services.”

Cassandra blinked, again, with the reticence.” I’m asking you to attend now, Danier. Or send someone else but attend you will. “She could feel the anger rise through her, enough was enough. This reluctance by people to help Morrigan had reached her limit. 

Iron Bull had sat up and was looking at Danier grimly, all humor gone from his face. 

Danier looked from Cassandra to Iron Bull. “It’s just that she’s never needed us, and some are afraid of her. But yes, I will attend.”

Cassandra thought about what he said and the way he said it, she felt a sliver of concern, “Danier, send someone else. I don’t want you attending her, Send Kayla please.”

Danier looked insulted, but Cassandra didn’t care, she meant what she had said, the healer had lost her trust with his comment.

Saying Goodbye to Bull, she turned and left the infirmary. She was heading back to Morrigan’s quarters when Kieran joined her on his way back from the stables.  
” How’s Falk?’ she asked

“A little banged up, you can see where he got singed on his rump. But he’s better off than Mother.”

“Yes, she took quite a beating, but we’ll help her with her healing.” Cassandra turned to Kieran and patted him on the back. 

Kieran nodded, “Thank you, I know people are scared of her though I’ve never understood why. She’s very stubborn and doesn’t like help from anyone. She thinks it means she’s weak.”

As they continued to the Keep, they passed a campfire in the Middle Ward surrounded by soldiers. Walking by Cassandra overheard their conversation, “Yea, That Iron Bull he can survive anything, sure are glad he made it back. Only bad news was that Witch didn’t die out there. “the soldiers all nodded their heads in agreement.

The fury that went through Cassandra’s body left her speechless and fighting for control. She stopped, slowly turned around and faced the group. “Who said that.” She spat out, eyeing them all slowly.

“I did Seeker, what of it.” A large burly man stood up and sneered at her.

“Lady Morrigan is a trusted and valued Ally of this inquisition, and the only reason Iron Bull survived. You will not speak of her in that matter…ever again… Cassandra’s voice dripped with barely restrained fury, and menace. 

The soldier stepped forward “I can say anything I want, I’m a freeman, owned by no one. You can’t…... “

Cassandra didn’t wait for him to finish, she slapped him across the face…...!

He came at her, fists flying, she punched him in the nose, taking him off his feet. He jumped up and charged her, Cassandra stood waiting, just as he was at her, she grabbed his arm and used his momentum to throw him into the Fortress wall, walking to him, she picked him up by his throat and punched him between the eyes. She dropped him in a heap, he was out cold.

Cassandra walked back to the group and snapped, “Does everyone understand?”

They all nodded and looked at the ground, no one saying anything.

Cullen came walking over from where he had been watching, “Dealing out some discipline to our soldiers Cassandra? “

“Making sure they know we’re all on the same side. Cullen, what is that soldier’s name, “Cassandra pointed to the man on the ground.

“Garth, he’s a known troublemaker, that I should have dealt with long ago. “Cullen called to some of the men around the fire. “Pick him up. When he wakes up, I want him in my office.”

“Then I will leave you to deal with him, but deal with him, Cullen” Cassandra barked, turned and walked away. 

Cassandra got back to Kieran and they continued on to the Keep. 

Cassandra glanced at Kieran, she knew that she should say something about the fight, but she didn’t know what to say or how to start. 

As they continued to walk Kieran suddenly stopped and pulled Cassandra’s arm, they were standing at the bottom of the stairs to the Keep, with no one around.” Thank you, I’ve never known anyone to defend Mother. I’m glad you punched that man. It hurts me when I hear someone say mean things about her, I don’t understand why people say those things, when they don’t know her. “

“Kieran, What I said about Morrigan is true, she deserves the respect due her. I know she can be rude and abrupt with people. But that does not lessen what she has done, travelling with the Hero and now helping us. You have a Mother to be proud of Kieran. Don’t let anyone tell you different. “ 

“I know you care about her. She told me, the two of you are lovers and you are special to her.”

Cassandra’s mouth dropped open in shock.” I did not see that coming,” she thought.

She went beet red and looked at Kieran. “Well, that’s true. But even if I wasn’t enamoured with your Mother, I would still defend her. I will not stand by and allow someone to disrespect her.” Cassandra continued. “Kieran, when did Morrigan tell you about us?

“The day you left; she was on her way to the bath when I saw marks on her back. When I asked her about them, she told me. “

Cassandra’s mind was reeling, “Sweet Andraste, Morrigan had got caught by her marks too, we need to be more careful next time.”

“Is it alright with you, that you Mother and I are lovers? Cassandra asked.

“Its okay, Cassandra, I like that you are a special friend of Mother’s and I’m happy that Mother has some one other than me. Does this change our friendship?”

Cassandra was watching Kieran as he spoke. He seemed older than his 10 years, her abilities as a Seeker flared for an instant, she thought she caught a glimpse of something. “No, our friendship is ours. It was there before your Mother and I became lovers. Nothing changes unless we want it too is there something you want to change about it? “ 

Kieran shook his head, “No, I like having you as a friend and I like the time we spend together.” Kieran smiled and started up the stairs, Cassandra following.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived back at the quarters, just as the food was arriving. As dishes were being placed on the table, Morrigan came slowly from the bedroom. She sat gingerly one of the chairs and started filling her plate. She’d fallen asleep after Cassandra had left and was trying to wake up. 

Cassandra and Kieran entertained Morrigan with all the things she had missed while she was away. They were able to get her laughing at a few stories. 

During their meal, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of Tiplo. She came in with 3 workers and a young Mage.

On seeing the state of Morrigan’s physique, her eyes almost popped out of her head, but she quickly turned and started directing her workers to their tasks.

A large copper tub was placed in Morrigan’s room and the Mage heated the water to steaming. Soon all the bedding was changed, laundry collected, and they were leaving. 

Tiplo paused at the door, “Lady Morrigan if you require anything more, please send someone for me.” With that she bowed to Morrigan and Cassandra and left.

Morrigan’s eyes had grown large when she saw the tub arrive. Had she been feeling better, she would have objected to her quarters and privacy being invaded, but she just didn’t have the energy. Seeing and hearing Tiplo’s remarks, she looked over at Cassandra. “Tis your doing?” 

“Remember, no argument.” Was all Cassandra replied.

As Morrigan finished her meal, all she could think about was the tub in her room. “I’m going for a bath; I’ll leave you two to finish your suppers.”

Morrigan moved toward her doorway and stopped, she hadn’t talked to Cassandra about this yet, but Damn!, she was not going to sleep alone tonight if she had a choice.

Turning back to Kieran, “Cassandra will be spending the night in my bed. Do you have any questions.?”

Cassandra was speechless, turning red and looking between the two of them. She had no qualms about being in Morrigan’s bed, that was her wish too but, “Sweet Andraste, what is it with these two, just blurting out embarrassing information. Don’t they keep anything private.”

Kieran smiled. “No, you explained what lovers are, I understand, and I like that Cassandra is going to be around, but why is she so red. Is it a surprise to her?

“Yes, her staying the night in my bed is, also that I would tell you about it, it surprises her. “

“Ahh okay, “ 

As Kieran was speaking and hugging Morrigan, Cassandra again felt her Seeker abilities flare. She looked at the two of them wrapped in each others’ arms. She knew it was something to do with Kieran, what ever it was it was not malicious, she would wait for Kieran to tell her or Morrigan, there was no need to deal with it now. 

Morrigan ruffed his hair “I’m going to have my bath then to bed, I’ll say Good Night and see you in the morning, okay? “

“Yes, Good Night Mother, have a good sleep.” They kissed each other.

Cassandra felt odd, she was witnessing a private moment between Morrigan and her son, she felt like an intruder. Turning away she started to collect the plates, hoping to give them some privacy. 

Morrigan continued to her bedroom, there was a knock at the door, Kieran went to answer it.

Kayla was standing on the other side. “I’ve been asked to come check on Lady Morrigan?”

Kayla was an Elf Healer from the Dalish clan. She ended up at Skyhold when her caravan was set upon by Red Templars. Most of her caravan had been wiped out and she had been too scared to continue on her own. She had decided to stay and help out at Skyhold until things were settled. 

Kayla walked into the room, and seeing Morrigan, she stopped and gasped, “Oh, Dear.”

Morrigan turned and glared at Cassandra, who looked back at her, and said “No argument. “ 

Glaring at Cassandra, Morrigan started walking to her room and called to Kayla, “My room is this way.” 

Kieran watched and snickered. “Cassandra, I think you being Mother’s lover will be better than I thought.”

With a snort to Kieran, Cassandra followed Morrigan and Kayla into the bedroom. 

Morrigan was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Kayla checked her over. Cassandra went to stand by the tub where Morrigan could easily see her. She wanted to give her an easy target for her glaring. 

“Lady Morrigan everything looks okay, but for the massive bruising. As you know this has to heal naturally as your body repairs itself. You have lost a lot of blood, so you’ll feel tired and dizzy for a good while. I’m leaving you this tonic for pain and one for sleep. I suggest you take both tonight. Also eat a lot of meats and drink a lot of water, this will help your body heal. don’t do any thing strenuous as you may pass out. You will be sleeping a lot for the next couple days, don’t be alarmed.”

Kayla smiled at Morrigan. “You know all of this but I’m glad I was able to help out. If you need me, please send someone, otherwise I’ll come back day after tomorrow to see you.”

With a smile and a nod Kayla left.

Morrigan watched her go and once out the door she turned to Cassandra and snarked. “’Tis that it now, or is The Inquisitor going to come in and wash my back once I’m in the tub.”

Cassandra barked a laugh. “No, but I could arrange it, if you’d prefer.”

“All of this ‘Twas unnecessary; I could have been in the bath hours ago. Had supper and been asleep by now. “Morrigan complained.

“Instead of sitting there griping, why aren’t you heading for the tub.” She had a smirk on her face. She knew Morrigan wasn’t really mad at her, she was tired, frustrated, hurt and not getting her way. 

While Morrigan was having her bath, Cassandra returned the dishes, thanked the Cook, and ordered breakfast for the morning. 

Cassandra heard Morrigan call her as she enters the quarters. “Cassandra, can you come in here, I need your help.”

Cassandra entered to find Morrigan standing by the side of the tub… naked. “I can’t get my leg up high enough to get in. “

Cassandra would never get use to seeing Morrigan naked. It would always take her breath away and she would lose all awareness of everything, except her.

Like now, she couldn’t move and just stared, watching Morrigan’s nipples harden to buds. Those yellow eyes flashed, and a devilish smile grew on her face. “How long must I stand here, before you get your fill? ‘Tis getting cold.”

Cassandra shook herself, closing the door behind her, she started taking off her breastplate and the rest of her armour. Thinking to lay Morrigan in the tub she also took off her undershirt and just in her breast band picked Morrigan up. 

She kneeled as she laid her in the tub and letting go went to stand up.

Morrigan wasn’t letting go. She had wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck and rubbed herself into Cassandra’s body. It felt glorious, the tingling swept through her, she quivered and felt herself quicken. 

Whispering into Cassandra’s ear. “I have been wanting to be in your arms since I woke this morning, wanting to feel your skin touching mine. I have been patient, No longer! The next time you touch me I am NOT letting go. So, if you need to do something, go do it now.” Then she kissed Cassandra with a passion that had them both breathless in seconds. 

Cassandra’s head was spinning, and her arousal was sliding between her legs. She touched her forehead to the edge of the tub.” Morri… Morrigan, we can’t, your hurt. I won’t. “

“You can and will, I feel you remember.” Morrigan said in a wicked tone as she caressed the back of Cassandras head. 

Cassandra was having a hard time thinking, who knew her head was an erogenous zone. She pulled back and sat on the floor. “That’s not the point.” Cassandra was fighting the urge to take Morrigan right there. What ever she did, she couldn’t let Morrigan touch her, she would be overwhelmed in an instant. “You are hurt, and I will not hurt you further.” 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, I need your touch, I’ve been wanting it since I left. “ 

“Morrigan have your bath. “Cassandra put her tunic back on, leaving was the best defense she could think of at the moment. “I ‘m going to get clean clothes and a few things from my quarters. I ‘m also going to grab a cold shower.”

Morrigan smirked at her. 

A sigh of pure delight came from Morrigan’s lips as she laid back in the tub, she looked at Cassandra and her eyes flashed with heat.

Cassandra swallowed, she was hoping by the time she returned the hot water from the bath and Morrigan’s exhausted state would have quieted her down. If not, she was in trouble.

Sure enough, by the time she returned Morrigan was dozing in the tub. Kieran had gone to bed and everything was very quiet.

Entering the bedroom woke up Morrigan, in a groggy voice she asked, “Cassandra, I couldn’t reach the pitcher to rinse my hair, could you help.” 

Picking up the pitcher Cassandra also grabbed the sleep draught and said. “Why don’t you drink this now. “

“Tis not going to stop me.” Morrigan retorted.

“Okay, but you still need to take it.” 

Handing it to Morrigan, she sighed and drank it.

She had never helped anyone in something so personal as batheing. As strange as she found it, because it was Morrigan, it was rewarding and very erotic. Cassandra made a mental note to do this again when Morrigan was healed. 

She poured clean warm water over Morrigan’s head and then started massaging in the shampoo. She took her time and listened to Morrigan‘s breathing. When it started to become deeper and regular, she thought she had delayed enough for the sleep draught to take effect. she softly said. “I’m going to rinse now. “

Morrigan was getting quieter and quieter. Finally done towel drying her hair, Cassandra said to her, “Lets get you out”.

Cassandra had removed her tunic and again was just in her breast band, not wanting to get soaked.

She gathered Morrigan into her arms and placed her on the bed on a towel, wrapping her in another. She went to step back and found she couldn’t.

“I said ‘Not letting go. “

In a flash Cassandra was sprawled on the bed with Morrigan straddling her hips. 

Morrigan was fully awake, her yellow eyes flashing with intent.” A sleeping draught is not knocking out a Witch of the Wilds, really Cassandra, do you think so little of my power?” 

“Of course not, I ‘m trying to get you the rest you need to heal, I don’t want to harm you further.” 

“Shit! Cassandra felt foolish, had she stopped to pay attention to Morrigan through the bond, she would not now be stuck under a horny Morrigan. Well, she wasn’t stuck but she could already feel Morrigan’s arousal on her stomach and knew her body was answering, no matter what her mind was trying to control. 

“Pfft!, I ‘ve had 2 naps and a pain draught, you want me to sleep, give me a clitoral afterglow and I’ll sleep.” Morrigan sat back and pulling Cassandra into a sitting position whipped off her breast band and took control of Cassandra’s lips before she could reply. 

Her kiss almost blasted Cassandra’s ears off, her want and need washed away Cassandra’s good intentions and pulled her along. She found Morrigan’s breast with her tongue and nipped her before started to kiss her from there. 

Morrigan cried out at the nip, Cassandra stopped and said. “Put up a barrier, I don’t want Kieran asking me at breakfast, what I did to his mother last night.”

Morrigan laughed and sent out a spell with a flick of her hand.

Cassandra slid her hand under Morrigan’s mound and slipped in easily without warning. Morrigan gasped and with a groan she sat down on Cassandra’s fingers driving them deeper. She adjusted and started pumping her hips riding Cassandra.

Cassandra adjusted her thumb and with every slide down Morrigan’s clit pounded into it. The pounding picked up speed and Morrigan’s body became slick with sweat. Cassandra held Morrigan loosely so she could easily slide up and down the entire length of their torsos, their breasts skimming each other. 

Morrigan’s breath started to hitch, she arched her back and fell forward into her release, her body jerking with the spasms. She bit Cassandra’s shoulder hard, when Cassandra started massaging her inner front wall extending her orgasm. 

As the orgasm faded, Cassandra laid back on the bed bringing Morrigan with her. She lay there holding her as she caught her breath, slowly running her hands up and down her back. “I missed this, missed you.”

“Hmmm, me too. I don’t know why I crave your touch, but its like air to me. “

“I feel that way with you also. You settle me, will you please sleep, now “she asked Morrigan. “I can wait, I want you so, so, much, but I want you healed more. “ 

Morrigan rolled off Cassandra and on to her side, she lay there facing her, her hand rubbing the frown lines on Cassandra’s forehead away. 

“Yes, in your arms I will, only in your arms.” She reached up and kissed Cassandra.

Cassandra got up then, took off the rest of her clothes, and crawled in with Morrigan. 

They got comfortable and wrapped in each others’ arms drifted off to sleep.

Morrigan awoke, it was still dark. She was laying on top of Cassandra, her cheek between Cassandra’s breasts. Lifting her head, she saw they were bathed in moonlight. Dark shadows cast around the room in contrast to the blue light they were illuminated by.  
She looked at Cassandra, her gaze softening as she listened to her breathing, riding her chest up and down with each breath. Inhaling her scent, reveling in the warmth of her body. 

It was so quiet, the barrier gone,

not a sound,

just stillness.

Just the two of them and the moon. 

Her eyes traced the scar on Cassandra’s cheek and followed it to her mouth, then followed it to her nose and up to her eyes. She could see Cassandra’s eyes moving under the lids, she was dreaming. Small sounds escaped her lips, a whimper, a sigh.

Morrigan felt her heart heave at the sight of this woman under her and a powerful emotion entered every cell of her body as it moved from head to toe. She shivered with it and as it dissipated the warmth it left behind replaced any doubt she had, I love her, I’m in love with her. 

She didn’t know when it happened, was it when Cassandra swept her into her arms in the hallway or when she learned Cassandra had comforted her son, or when she’d helped her in the bath, washing her hair. She had no idea how something so simple could be so intimate, even more than sex. 

She’d never been cared for by anyone ever, until now. 

She thought about what Leliana had said about being in love, how it is a feeling that is made up of every other emotion you have, it effects every part of your being and changes you.

“Twas silly, she knew, this emotion, that she always thought of as a weakness, she felt powerful.”

Loving Cassandra made her feel powerful. 

She wanted to be with Cassandra, she couldn’t get enough of her, she was anxious when away from her wanting to make her laugh and protect her. Cassandra was home, with her she felt whole.

Next to her son, Cassandra was the most important person in the world to her, and she would have to make sure she never knew it.

“Tis going to be so painful when I have to leave her, if I can leave her. “

If she was fool enough to fall in love, then she should suffer, what a foolish thing to do she should have stopped herself.

Except she did try and couldn’t, one more instant of her body taking control, this time her heart betraying her. 

Loving Cassandra didn’t change the facts of Morrigan’s life, just because you loved someone didn’t mean you got to be with them. Leliana was a perfect example of that. 

But those thoughts were for daylight and harsh sunshine. 

This night with the moon sharing her secret, was for never parting and happy endings.

Placing her ear to Cassandra’s heart, inhaling deeply, she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of the Chapter wrote itself. I thought it was done and the image of bodies in moonlight came into being and Morrigan's revelation revealed itself. So far its my favorite. Got to love it when characters take control.  
Tell me what you think. Thanks  
Nov. 09, sorry I learned another lesson, don't be to quick to post. I rewrote 14 15 adding some things I forgot . Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Leliana was furious,” Missed him, just missed him. Slow to Damn slow.” She was almost stomping as she went down the hall to the War Room, those thoughts whirling through her mind. 

Throwing the door open in her anger, she saw everyone there but the Inquisitor and Morrigan. Cassandra stood off to the side as usual when in attendance, she and Cullen were discussing troop numbers, they stopped and looked at her, when the door hit the wall. 

Leliana interrupted them asking. “Cassandra, do you know if Kieran had breakfast with Blackwall this morning.” 

“No, I was up later than my usual time this morning and didn’t have breakfast in the hall. "  
Cassandra had a slight blush to her creeks as she answered. Thoughts of her morning wake up, in the shape of Morrigan’s lips doing unmentionable things to her, had her blush.” Maker! what that woman could do with those lips.” she followed the blush with a shiver. After, they had the breakfast, Cassandra had ordered the night before. Kieran had already gone, sticking to his usual routine, Morrigan had said when she asked.

Just as Cassandra was about to question further, the Inquisitor and Morrigan entered, all attention was now on them.

“Good Morning, where to begin, Lady Morrigan has a lot of information to pass along so I’ll have her tell you, what was found at Venire.” She looked at Morrigan.

“The ruins at Venire were a Guild of Eluvian Makers. An Eluvian is a device that looks like a mirror but is able to send a person walking into it, to another Eluvian hundreds of miles away. The ancient Elves used them; this is why we never find old roads.  
Corypheus is looking for one to enter the Fade, and there are reports or legends of one in the Arbor Wilds. This is where he will head next once his army is large enough.  
Silence rested in the room after Morrigan finished her report.

“How do we know this information is correct. “asked Cullen asking his head in disbelief.” and not another legend. It seems unbelievable, mirrors that are doors to other places. “

The Inquisitor glanced at Morrigan and answered for her. “Because I have seen one and travelled in it, they are very real.”

Morrigan and the Inquisitor had agreed on the way to the meeting that the knowledge of Morrigan’s Eluvian would not be shared unless necessary, keeping it secret for as long as possible.

“So, we need to get there before he does, and take or destroy what ever is there? asked Cullen trying to understand.”

“Destroy! No! why destroy, why must you fools always destroy things.” Morrigan shouted angry at Cullen’s words.

Cullen turned to yell back at Morrigan, he was well acquainted with Morrigan’s anger, they didn’t agree on anything. and if Morrigan was truthful there was something about Cullen that reminded her of Alister. She loathed Alister, even now years later.

The Inquisitor stepped in quickly she didn’t want this becoming a fight between the two of them as it had on numerous occasions. “Stop, that is not what this meeting is about. Leliana, are there signs that Corypheus is moving to the Arbor Wilds.”

“No, at this time his troops are spread all over Thedas. Our efforts are having an effect and their recruitment and numbers are dropping. “

“That will only serve to make him more desperate.” Morrigan said sharply.

“True, but our number are not where they need to be either. We need time to pull our people in and move to the Arbor Wilds, but not yet, Leliana, as soon as you get reports of movement by his troops to gather, we’ll know its time. Until then Morrigan, anymore information on those ruins will help. We need to know what we’re facing.”  
The Inquisitor turned to Josephine, “Okay what else Josephine?”

Before Josephine could say anything Leliana spoke up.” We have a problem that needs to be dealt with urgently.”

All eyes turned to her, “Blackwall is not here, he has disappeared, and I have reports that suggest he is not who he says he is.”

The room erupted into sounds of disbelief and shock, Leilana waved her arms, asking for quiet to continue. “The best information so far suggests he left last night and is on his way to Val Royeaux. Why? we don’t know, and who he really is, we don’t know either. But he has some connection with a hanging of 3 criminals in Val Royeaux in 3 days.”

“How did he get through your vetting process?” Asked the Inquisitor, watching Leliana closely.

“Partly on Hawke’s word, and difficulty on getting collaborated reports. I was still working on him when other information about him came through. He is also not a Grey Warden. “Leliana made sure not to glance at Morrigan, that information would be kept between them.

“So, if I understand, we may be able to catch him before he gets to Val Royeaux, he’s only just left.?” Asked the Inquisitor.

“Yes.”

The Inquisitor walked slowly around the War Table, processing and thinking, she didn’t look at anyone. No one said anything, just watched her and waited. 

“Alright”. Looking around the room and then back at Cassandra. “ I need you, Sera and take Solas to catch him ,bring him back, we need answers so don’t kill him. We need to know who he is working for, if anyone.”

Cassandra nodded and started moving toward the door.” We’ll go as soon as possible, Leliana come with me, I need your help in direction and any other information you have, come.” She waved her towards the door.

The Inquisitor called out. “Cassandra as discreet as possible, Sera will be able to use her Red Jenny connections and the Powers of the Seekers may come in handy with the guards if you end up in the city. 

The two women walked through the doorway as Cassandra gave Morrigan a look just before she walked out.

Cassandra was rolling up her bedroll when she heard feathers flutter behind her. After her first night with Morrigan she made sure she left the window open enough for her.

Turning she watched as Morrigan appeared. Cassandra stuffed her bedroll in her pack, and walked to her, wrapping her arms around her in a ferocious hug. “Do you think we will ever have more than one night together, before one of us has to say goodbye, again.” She filled her lungs with Morrigan’s scent trying to burn every molecule into her memory. 

Morrigan sighed, hugging Cassandra back just as desperately. “‘Tis why I dislike the world and people in general. Always getting between me and my desires.” She sank into the heat of Cassandra’s body, enjoying how her breasts touched hers, so softly. 

“Its unfortunate I cannot kill Blackwall, I hate that he has betrayed Kieran’s trust and ours, but mostly Kieran’s trust. He will be hurt by this Morrigan. You will tell him what’s happened”.

Shaking her head in agreement “Tis a lesson that he needs to learn, I have told him to be careful who he trusts, Tis best to trust no one”.

“Oh, you don’t trust me. “Cassandra leaned back but still held Morrigan, putting a stray hair back behind her ear.

“Not at all, never.” said Morrigan smirking as she pulled Cassandra into a kiss.

The kiss between them was hungry, passionate and full of heat. Their tongues playfully caressing as their hands started to wander over each other. Pulling away to breath, Cassandra said “At least with me away, you’ll be able to sleep and heal without distractions.”

“What ‘tis with you and wanting me to sleep all the time, I am fine.  
“  
“Morrigan, you are not.” Cassandra snapped. “You forget, I can sense a little of what you feel, and holding you, it’s stronger. Don’t lie to me, honestly you said, remember. “

Once again, Morrigan’s words were being thrown back at her and Cassandra was seeing through her defenses. She did not like this and would have to find a way of obscuring things from Cassandra, or she would learn too much.

“Then you will be pleased to know that after I leave you, I am going back to my quarters to rest.” 

“Maker!” cursed Cassandra shaking her head.

“What?”

“That just put images of you in bed, in my mind that I didn’t need right now.” 

Morrigan laughed softly, “Serves you right, leaving me all the time.”

Cassandra smiled and laced kisses up Morrigan’s throat before finishing long and slow on her lips.

Morrigan gasped as she felt the heat in her body rise. “You don’t play fair.” 

“Nope, you leave me with images, I leave you with……” Cassandra smirked.

A few more moments in each other arms and then they parted. Cassandra watched Morrigan leave, picking up her pack and armor, she headed downstairs. 

*****  
Cassandra was following Solas through the Market stalls in Val Royeaux, when he turned to her.” Cassandra, I need to make a stop in a booth here. I’ll meet you later.”

“I have nothing to do and we need to get back, can I accompany you. It will be quicker that trying to find me later.”

They were waiting for a message from The Inquisitor regarding Rainer. Rainer was currently in the Dungeon awaiting execution having identified himself at the hanging. Cassandra was expecting to be ordered back to Skyhold and was impatient to leave.

Solas looked at Cassandra thoughtfully. Cassandra was watching his face, he was reluctant to have her come with him, when he suddenly made up his mind.  
“That will be fine, but the merchant I am meeting is not one of your Chantry sanctioned merchants. You will need to keep this to your self. “He looked at her with trepidation.

Cassandra’s eyebrows flew up, now she was very curious and quickly agreed.” Lead on Solas, a lot of my life lately is not Chantry sanctioned. You do not have to worry.”

When they finally reached Solas’s merchant Cassandra was wondering how Solas had found him originally. She had been led on such a maze of twists and turns, through buildings her head spun. Now they were walking through one store with a false front getting to a back-storage area. 

Once through this, it opened into a small store with the most unique items Cassandra had ever seen. She could feel the elven magic coming off some items and others just simply glowed. Looking around she realized what she was looking at, the Black Market of Elven treasures stolen from Ancient ruins. 

“If Morrigan ever saw this, she would level Val Royeaux in her fury.” She thought.

Solas went to talk to the merchant, Cassandra walked around looking at everything.

Passing a display case of jewelry, a necklace caught her eye. 

It was simple in design yet exquisite. A silver like metal braided into a chain, every third braid had an emerald woven into it, this alternated with a ruby. Hanging from the centre was a solid silver like disc, with an engraving of cupped hands cradling two hearts. 

As Cassandra looked at it, another merchant approached.” Lovely isn’t it. A one of a kind piece from the ancients. All in this case are special.” 

“Special how?”

“While they are all available for purchase, they can not all be bought. Each item has specific need to work, these must be in possession of the buyer or they will not work. “

Intrigued Cassandra asked” This necklace, what does it do.”

“Ah, we call it The Vow. It protects a mage from being dispelled. It has never been sold in 100 years. I will get Bryke, he is our oldest member and the last to sell it.” 

A short time later a very old Elf approached Cassandra. “Lady Pentaghast, you have questions about a necklace.? “His voice was soft, yet strong. 

Cassandra was taken aback. “How do you know who I am.?

He smiled. “It is crucial to our operations to know who our customers are and who are people of importance in our world. It is how we’ve remained in business for 500 years.”

Cassandra was flabbergasted. She had no idea, this world had existed a few hours ago, never mind that it was so old. “I was asking about that one, The Vow?” She pointed into the case.

Bryke opened the case and picked it up with its cloth not touching it. “I feel that this is the most unique item in our possession. It came into our keeping 300 years ago according to our records. From a ruin in the Arbor Wilds. It has only been sold once in all those years. It was sold back to us by the owner when the specific requirement was no longer met, it no longer worked.”

“You mean it just stopped working?” 

“Yes, as I said the specific requirement to activate it was gone. This specific requirement is also necessary for it to be sold.”

“What’s the specific requirement? 

Bryke smiled and asked” Why are you looking at this necklace, it’s for a mage, not a warrior as yourself. You could not wear it, if that’s what your thinking.”

Cassandra snorted, “I do not wear such things as this, it’s for a friend who is a mage. I was told that it can protect a mage from being dispelled.”

Bryke eyes widened a bit at hearing her say it was for a friend. “That is true, while wearing this, a mage cannot be dispelled, rendered unconscious or have their mind effected by sleep, horror and other such spells of magic.”

“How do you know it works this way, it sounds like powerful magic.”

“It is powered by something else, not magic. Which is why it can work against magic. I was told by the past owner of how it worked when worn. “

Cassandra reached out to take the necklace from Bryke . He pulled it out of her reach. 

Questioning and a frown appearing on her face she asked. “Can I look closer at it. “

“You may look closer but not to touch it. Once you touch it, if it triggers it is considered sold. We could not sell it to someone else then.” 

Bryke held it out to her, he turned the disc over so she could like at the back of the disc. She saw some runes and lettering but couldn’t read it. “What does this say on the back?” She asked.

“Unfortunately, that is lost to the ages. The language no longer survives.”

Cassandra looked closer at the necklace; she was taking a chance on Morrigan liking it. She had never bought a gift of this extravagance for anyone, not even herself. But if it would help protect Morrigan, how could she not. Especially if Corypheus won, she knew her fate, but this could keep Morrigan safe.

“Bryke, what is the specific requirement?”

“Love, the giver and receiver must be truly in love with each other. It’s the love between them that powers the necklace.”

Cassandra gasped and she went red with embarrassment. 

Maker! She did not want to admit that. She had been careful to not use that word when thinking of Morrigan or her feelings for her. She did not want to find herself in unrequited love, she knew Morrigan cared for her deeply, but love her, no. 

She pulled back from looking at the necklace. “Why did it stop working?” 

“The mage it was given too died and left this world. While love remained, the person was gone. Hence the love ended. Part of the purchasing agreement of these items is when they stop working, they are sold back to us. “

“How did they die.? “

“Old age.” Bryke said.

“What if only one person is in love, will it work.?

“No, but the necklace can then be sold back to us, when triggered by one person if not matched by the other the necklace will reset, and we can then resell it.” 

“Does the person activating it know it indicates that they’re in love.”

“Bryke smiles and says. “That depends if the purchaser has told them how the necklace works. If not then unless they speak a forgotten language no, they would have no idea. “

Cassandra glanced over at Solas, he was still in deep negotiations with the other merchant, and not aware of what she was doing.

Did she really want to take this chance, did she really want to know if she was in love with Morrigan. If she was would this change anything between them…No…if she gave this to Morrigan and it triggered and Morrigan was in love with her would this change anything…. yes…. but it was a sneaky way of finding out. 

She did not sneak.

If she was honest with herself, she knew what she felt for Morrigan might be love, that was why she was so careful with herself. Did she really want it confirmed by a necklace. 

“Wait, Mother Giselle asked why she was hiding from the truth, Maker! I’m doing it again, hiding. 

A sudden though gripped her heart, what if it didn’t activate and she wasn’t in love with Morrigan, then what? Okay, too much in my head, just do it.”

“Bryke, I ‘d like to purchase it, if it activities. Can I touch it.?”

“Of course, here.” With that he laid it across Cassandra’s outstretched hands.

“Its so light, it looked heavy. “said Cassandra feeling the necklace. 

Nothing was happening,” How do we know if it….” Suddenly all the emerald’s flashed and one of the hearts on the disc coloured in. 

“Oh.”

“Congratulations, Lady Pentaghast, you’ve purchased the necklace. May I also wish you many happy years in Love.”

Cassandra felt silly and wonderful and totally terrified. She was in love with Morrigan.


	17. Chapter 17

Cassandra slowly dragged herself up the stairs to her loft, it was the middle of the night and she was exhausted. It was 2 weeks, but it felt like forever since she’d parted from Morrigan on the hunt for Blackwall. They hadn’t caught him before he’d gotten to Val Royeaux and declared himself at the hanging. Thom Rainer was quickly arrested and sentenced to death. That started a clandestine operation that made her feel dirty and ashamed to be part of, Leliana was better suited to this kind of thing she thought. Trading one man’s life for another when both deserved to die for their crimes didn’t bring peace to her mind.

Now, finally back, with Rainer locked up in Skyhold’s dungeon, she could finally sleep. It was 3 days since she’d last closed her eyes, opening her pack, she threw the bedroll down and fell on top of it, still dressed in all her armour, she passed out more than fell as asleep. 

Morrigan woke to a flare of warmth deep inside her. She smiled in eagerness, “She’s back! “Morrigan scoffed at herself, “Ridiculous to feel this giddy, over her return. Will this ever lessen? “

She hoped so, she was learning that with Cassandra’s absence a part of her was missing, it was uncomfortable and distracting. This feeling of Love was new, and she was finding it difficult to accept that her emotions could be so easily be affected by the appearance or absence of one person, that was not her son.

Morrigan lay listening for the click of the door opening, signaling Cassandra in her rooms. After a while she realized it had been too long and Cassandra hadn’t arrived. Wondering where she was, she went looking for her. 

She flew in through the window and shifted in Cassandra’s room. The room was in darkness aside from the glow of the forge. Memories of her first night here with Cassandra flooded her. A sigh fell from her lips as her desire rose through her and she shivered with remembered release. 

Looking around the room she saw Cassandra laying on top of the bedroll in her armor, she shook her head thinking, “That does not look comfortable.” 

Cassandra was on laying her side, Morrigan rolled her on to her back and expected her to wake up with the movement. Nothing, no reaction at all. Concerned, Morrigan quickly lit all the candles in the room, Cassandra’s face was now in the light. Morrigan could see the dark circles around her eyes, lines of exhaustion were deep on her face, her scar stood out as a white line through the dirt covering her.

“Blast! What did she have to do on this mission?” Morrigan knew that Backwall was back and locked up but had no idea what Cassandra did to get him there, from the way she looked it had taken a toll on her.

Morrigan muttered to herself as she started removing Cassandra’s armour, and the rest of her clothing. It was obvious that Cassandra had neglected herself in the pursuit of duty. “Looks like she hasn’t been eating either, her ribs are more pronounced.” She fully expected Cassandra to awake up during the manipulations in removing her clothing but aside from a grunt or groan, she didn’t. 

Getting water from the forge she heated it with a spell and proceeded to wash away the dirt covering Cassandra. As it came away, she inspected Cassandra for wounds, she found none and felt relief. She looked again at the scars, “So many “she thought.

Cassandra was the shield that protected everyone else and it showed. But who protected her? How long would she have laid here before someone would have checked. Or would she just have woken up and taken care of herself eventually. 

Caring for Cassandra in this very personal way, felt special and very satisfying. There was nothing sexual about it, it was simply showing her love for Cassandra in another way, she doubted that she would have be able to do this had Cassandra been awake. It would have revealed too much of her true feelings. 

Their relationship was still new, and she didn’t know how to be in a romantic partnership. Still finding her way through it, she went solely by what she felt and her own needs and desires. 

She expected Cassandra to wake up when the wet cloth touched her skin. But she slept on, if it wasn’t for the regular breathing and a quick check with a healing spell, Morrigan would have been worried. She didn’t bother with a sleep tunic as she knew Cassandra preferred to sleep nude when she could.

She remade a bedroll with blankets from the chest in the corner and pulling Cassandra to her, she covered them. As she was wrapping her arms around Cassandra, she could feel Cassandra relax against her. “I am going to have to talk to her about getting a proper bed up here or sharing my quarters. I hate sleeping on floors.”

With that thought she cast a barrier spell to keep noise out and one to keep people away. Thinking of her bed in her quarters” Definitely have to talk about sleeping arrangements.” Was the last thing in her mind before drifting off to sleep.

***

Cassandra rolled over and sunlight hit her face, the warmth felt good. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the familiar roof timbers and sighed in relief. Her back hurt and she was stiff, as she moved her legs, she groaned.

She lay there listening and trying to pull herself awake, she looked at the sunlight, trying to gauge the time.

Thinking, it seemed later in the morning, “wait, something wasn’t right, it was quiet, why was it quiet? The blacksmiths should be a work, the hammering should have woken her. “

Startled and in a panic, she jumped up quickly, and collapsed back down face first into blankets, waves of dizziness kept her from moving.

As she lay there, she heard a flutter of feathers and soon a warm hand was rubbing her back, spreading sparks along it. 

“What time is it?” She mumbled into the blankets; the dizziness was starting to fade.

“Tis just after midday meal” Morrigan answered. 

Sighing, but still not moving “I’ve never slept in this late, unless I was sick or injured”

Morrigan had sat on the floor to rub Cassandra’s back, she stopped and chuckled saying, “Tis after midday meal on Tuesday.” 

Cassandra grew still and rolled on to her back. “What? Wait…. I got back late Sunday night or early Monday morning.”  
“Yes, you did.”

“I’ve been asleep for a day and a half! She groaned. “ Urg, How’s that possible, the Smiths working would have woken me.?”

“I placed a noise barrier to keep it quiet, and one so you weren’t disturbed, you were ….in rough shape when I found you.”

Cassandra started to remember some of it, she remembered arriving back very late, giving Rainer over to the guards in the dungeon, making sure her horse was looked after, that was it, she didn’t know how she got here. 

“I felt you were back and was expecting you to come to my quarters, when you didn’t, I came looking for you. You were asleep in your armor on the floor.”

“Morrigan I couldn’t come to you; I am filthy, and it was the middle of the night. I didn’t want to wake you. “ 

“I don’t care about dirt or been woken. Well, doesn’t matter I came to you. Stripped you bare and cleaned you up. I’ve been sleeping here with you since you got back. “

Cassandra sat up slowly, no dizziness. She felt shy, self-conscious and a little uncomfortable that someone would do that for her. “I’ve never had someone care for me before, in that way. It feels nice, yet strange. “

She looked at Morrigan, her eyes grew soft and she reached out and caressed her face. “Thank you, “

“How do you feel? “asked Morrigan, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks at Cassandra’s words.

“Groggy, very groggy, and stiff. Still tired though, but I need a shower and food. “She stood up slowly wavered a bit, Morrigan reached out to steady her. After a minute she walked to the chest unaided. As she pulled on some clean clothes she asked.” How’s Kieran?”

“He’s unsettled and quiet, now that Blackwall isn’t Blackwall, he has a lot of questions and wants to talk to him. “

“Are you going to let him, talk to Rainer I mean”. Cassandra pulled a clean tunic on over her head. 

“Yes, if I get the chance. He needs to get his answers himself. I don’t believe in shielding him from the deceit of people. The Inquisitor is going to pass judgment on Blackwall, tomorrow. “

Before Cassandra could ask any further questions, they both caught sight of Kieran coming up the stairs.

As soon as he saw Cassandra, he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cassandra was stunned and looked at Morrigan with eyebrows high in surprise and uncertainty. She was not used to gestures of affection, giving or receiving them. It took her a moment, but she hugged Kieran back, understanding why he may need the contact, but still surprised that he felt affection for her. 

“Cassandra…. you smell. “Kieran said, looking up at her but not letting go.

She barked a laugh and said. “I know, I’m on my way for a bath and food. It’s good to see you, what have you been doing while I was away?”

He stepped back releasing her.” I’ve taken on some of Blackwell’s duties. Do I call him Blackwall or Rainer now?”

“Call him Rainer, that is his true name. “

“Is he going to be executed.?”

“I don’t know, that’s up to the Inquisitor, Morrigan tells me he will be judged tomorrow.” 

“Can I talk to him?

Cassandra sighed; she knew what Morrigan wanted but wasn’t sure it was a good idea. She thought about her conversation with Rainer when they finally got him out of prison. 

It was the middle of the night when Leliana’s agents dragged someone out in the alleyway between the crates toward them.

It had taken longer than they thought and waiting felt like forever. They handed over the man taking Rainer’s place on the scaffold tomorrow and were now waiting for Blackwall.

Cassandra was surprised when they received those orders from The Inquisitor. Learning of Rainer’s deceit made her doubt herself. She had trusted Blackwall, fought beside him and then to find out it was all lies. He’d been sentenced to death as he should have been and now it seemed like he was cheating the grave and justice.

When they finally got him, he had his hands tied behind his back and a bag over his head. Cassandra wanting to identify him, ripped the bag off and gasped, the agents had shaved off all his hair, making him harder to identify, but it was him.

The first thing he said to her was. “Leave me here, I’m prepared to pay for my crimes.”

“The Inquisitor has other ideas; she wants to judge you herself for your lies.” 

“I will still end up dead, why put yourselves through this, leave me.” He insisted.

“So, you would rather face death than face the ones who’ve trusted you and called you friend? They deserve answers from you.” She barked at him, Sera whispering to her to be quiet.

“The answers won’t change my guilt; I never meant to hurt or lie to anyone.”

Cassandra snorted “And yet, your deceit has hurt everyone, come!” She yanked his arm and dragged him towards the horses. Riding hard they managed to make it to the first Inquisition camp before morning.

The scouts told them that the next part of the trip would go through a series of caves that would allow them to bypass groups of Red Templars but would put them close to Darkspawn. The Darkspawn were two levels below and while they couldn’t get up, they were easily heard through the rock. Quickly grabbing a meal and leaving their horses, they continued on into the caves.

The caves were dark, damp and very dirty. Cassandra cut Rainer loose, but tied his feet together with a three-foot length between them. Solas led them, with Sera in the middle and Cassandra at the rear. 

It had been a long night and was turning into a long day. When Cassandra noticed that everyone was starting to trip as they walked, she called a halt.

Finding a somewhat dry area they made camp, built a fire and Cassandra took first watch, both Sera and Solas falling instantly asleep. 

Cassandra stood and paced while staring at Rainer across the fire. “Why? “She asked.

“For a large amount of coin.”

“No, why now? Why tell the truth now?

Rainer stared back at Cassandra for awhile before answering. “Kieran, because of my friendship with him, and the hanging”

Cassandra glared at Rainer and growled “You better explain and quickly.”

“A few weeks ago, he asked me when I thought it was okay to lie to a friend? I told him it was never okay. Then I realized what I was doing, lying to a friend. I told him that sometimes you lie to a friend to protect them and you hope that if they find out they forgive you. Here I was trying to be a good example, yet I was being deceitful, I was a fraud. Then the report came in announcing the hanging. I knew I had to make it right. I couldn’t look at him every day with the lie between us.”

“Why did he ask you that, did you find out?”

“No, but something was bothering him Cassandra, I think it still is. “ 

She thought about Rainer’s comment, about something bothering Kieran. Perhaps he should see Rainer, it might settle him. 

She looked at Morrigan, “I will see what I can do. But for now, I need a bath, let’s head down.”

The three of them walked down the stairs together, Cassandra was moving slower than normal and on reaching the bottom grabbed the rail, her dizziness returned suddenly.

Morrigan reaching to steady her said. “Perhaps I will go with you to the baths. You are not steady on your feet yet.”

Cassandra was going to object when she suddenly found herself sitting on the bottom step. “Ow,” that hurt, not just her bottom but her dignity. “alright but I don’t want to appear weak, so I’ll reach for you, if I need too.”

Morrigan looked at her and rolled her eyes. “Would you like me to walk behind you like a servant too?” she said in a dry droll tone.

“Could you?” Cassandra said with an feign innocence and a smirk.

Morrigan threw a spark at Cassandra.

They leisurely strolled across the Ward to the bath house, Cassandra couldn’t walk at a normal pace without getting dizzy. 

As they walked, Kieran asked, ‘Will I see you later, at supper Cassandra?”

“Yes, you will, she’s staying with us. “answered Morrigan before Cassandra could even open her mouth.

Cassandra gave Morrigan a sidelong glance and with a snort said.” What? You don’t like my floor? “ 

“I do not…. but let’s discuss that later, there is Tiplo.” She pointed out as they entered the building.

Kieran left them at the door, heading to the Lower Ward, chuckling and waving goodbye.

“Lady Cassandra, Lady M. How may I help? “asked Tiplo moving to them.

“Just a bath, Tiplo, I need to clean up from my last mission.” Said Cassandra. Turning to walk down the hall with Morrigan following.

“Will that be a tub for one or two? asked Tiplo bringing up the rear. 

Cassandra stumbled and caught herself along the wall. Morrigan was looking intrigued with one eyebrow raised at her.

“I…I didn’t know you had tubs for two.”, stammered Cassandra.

“Oh yes, not a lot, but they are used frequently.” Tiplo replied.

“For one, Tiplo, “

“Are you sure? asked Morrigan cheekily, “I could keep you from drowning.”

Cassandra snorted and shook her head at Morrigan, who sighed. She would remember the tub for two for another time. 

It was some time later that they walked into the Herald’s Rest. Cassandra was feeling better after her bath, but she was tired and wanted to get something quick so she could grab a nap before supper.

As soon as they stepped in, a chorus of “Welcome Lady M” and “Hello Seeker, nice to see you awake” assailed their ears. 

Morrigan spotted Varric and Sera at a table and guided Cassandra toward it. Sera looked just as rough as Cassandra, deep circles and dozy while she was eating. Varric was keeping an eye on her so she didn’t fall asleep in her stew.  
“Cassandra, I’ve been trying to ask Sera what happened to exhaust your group, but all I get is gibberish. 

Looking at Sera, Cassandra thought. “I don’t look that bad do I.? “Just the threat of Darkspawn, Varric, moving fast and constantly, we hadn’t slept much before we left Val Royeaux.”

Morrigan came back to the table with a bowl of stew, fresh bread, and a tankard of water.

As Cassandra ate, Varric talked with Morrigan. “I see they still call you Lady M; is it growing on you yet?”

“No, ‘tis not, but as the story was retold from person to person, I became Lady M. Twas interesting to see the progress from day to day. “

“What are you two talking about? “asked Cassandra between bites, she watched as Sera was dipping forward her nose almost into her stew. 

Varric caught Sera’s shoulder and pushed her back into a sitting position, waking her up a bit so she could finish it off.

Varric looked at Cassandra and with a huge grin said. “Oh right, you’ve been away. Well, let me bring you up to speed. It seems that Lady Morrigan is now known as Lady M, dragon slayer. Iron Bull and the Chargers have assigned themselves her protector and guardians, and there is a song being sung about her fight with the dragon. “Varric tapped his forehead, “Yea, I think that’s everything.”

“I didn’t know about a song, when did this appear? asked Morrigan a little taken back.

“It’s been a few weeks, quite the catchy tune. If you come bye tonight, you’re sure to hear it.” Varric was watching the two women, wondering when this partnership had occurred. He prided himself on being in the know when it came to gossip. But he hadn’t heard anything about Cassandra and Morrigan being an item.

“No, I don’t think tonight but maybe tomorrow.” said Cassandra as she watched Sera place her head on the table and fall asleep. 

Varric was watching Sera also, as he stood up, he said.” Come on Sera, back to bed. “When she didn’t move, he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, turning to Cassandra and Morrigan, “See you tomorrow.” With that he walked toward the stairs, heading to Sera’s room. 

Cassandra was now very weary, getting up to move, her legs felt like they were made of lead. Once outside she placed her hand on Morrigan’s shoulder to aid herself in walking. 

Finally getting to Morrigan’s quarters, she said in relief, “I don’t think I could have walked up the three flights to my room, I was thinking of going to see Leliana but I know there’s no way I could make the stairs.”

Morrigan followed Cassandra into the bedroom, “Leliana came with Kayla to check on you while you slept. I think she thought I was holding you hostage and wanted to check on both of us.”

Cassandra chuckled. “She does not trust you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Cassandra looked at the big bed with longing, she could hardly wait to feel the coolness of the sheets on her naked body. Turning around to face Morrigan she pulled her into her arms. 

“Thank you for looking after me, I couldn’t show my appreciation properly earlier, now that I’ve had a bath……” She kissed Morrigan long and slow, enjoying the rush of lightning along her nerves. 

She would never tire of the lightning, the heat, the surges of energy that flowed through her when she kissed Morrigan. Never tire of her body against hers, soft and yielding, of the way she tasted.

Coming out of the kiss Morrigan sighed, “So much better.” She felt the wave of passion settle in her lower belly, and warmth surround her. She took a deep breath of Cassandra’s scent and let it settle in her lungs. Still amazed that such a simple thing as a kiss could give her so much pleasure. 

“Now, to bed…. for you. I have things I need to do.” She said stepping back from Cassandra, but not breaking their connection, hands still on her waist. 

Cassandra nodded and started undressing, soon she was in bed and groaning with pleasure. “Your right, so much better than my floor. We must talk when I’ve rested. Each time we’ve said that one of us gets called away. “ 

“I’m not going any where, unless Corypheus is at the door and you’re too weak. Did you want me to wake you for supper?”

Cassandra watched as Morrigan moved around the room straightening things. She felt the heat grow in her lower belly, she smirked as she answered. “Yes, sleep is not the only thing I have to catch up on.” Then she snorted thinking about what she was feeling.

Morrigan gave her a quick puzzled glance on hearing the snort. Then she caught the heat in her gaze as she watched Cassandra’s eyes slide over her body. “Do you remember what you said to me when I was recovering. “

“I said a lot of things.”

“Well, I mostly heard no, no, and I won’t.” Morrigan was gazing at Cassandra in amusement.

“Which you ignored and got your way.” 

“As it should be.”

Morrigan gave Cassandra a quick kiss, before she could get pulled into bed. Then moving to the door called “I’ll see you later.” and left.

Cassandra looked around the room, at the sunlight coming in through the window. Surrounded by Morrigan’s scent in a big comfortable bed, feeling cared for, this was all new and felt like heaven. Maybe the Maker was rewarding her for doing something right.


	18. Chapter 18

Cassandra woke up to soft kisses gently moving around her face. She smiled and before Morrigan could move out of the way, swept her into bed.

A cry of surprise came from Morrigan as she found herself in bed with Cassandra on top of her.

“Good Morning! Smiled Cassandra dropping a kiss on her lips.

“Good Morning, you seem like yourself again.”

“I think I am, closer at least, I’ll know better as the day goes on. Your dressed already? “

“Yes, I let you sleep late, the judgement is in an hour.”

Letting Morrigan go, Cassandra sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

“Were you able to see Rainer yesterday? “At supper Morrigan had been planning to speak to The Inquisitor about Kieran talking to Rainer.

“Yes, Kieran got his chance, I’m not sure ‘twas what he thought ‘Twould be, but some questions were answered.”

“Was Rainer agreeable in his contact with him? Cassandra was getting dressed as they spoke.

“He was hesitant and regretful, not much more could we expect from him.”

“Good, “dressed Cassandra walked to the table in the middle room, breakfast was waiting for her there.

Pointing at the food. “Thank you, for this and letting me sleep. “

Morrigan came up behind and hugged her, “Of course, you are welcome, what are the plans for today?”

Cassandra was eating an apple as she stood in Morrigan’s hug. “After the judgement I have to see The Inquisitor, then Cullen. Depending on how I feel, I might have a short practice drill later, You?”

“I was not going to the Judgement, but Kieran wants to be there, so I will accompany him. After I have a new shipment from the Stormy Coast I have to go through. That will take me most of the day

Cassandra moved to sit at the table and asked, “Why is all this old knowledge so important to you Morrigan?”

Morrigan sat down across from her and watched as she ate, No one had ever asked her that, she paused for a moment before answering “…. My Mother taught me to respect the elves and their world, but as I learned more and grew older, I became fascinated by what was lost and the mystery of things still here but uses or names long forgotten. The Elves them selves know so little. You’ve been in these ruins, you know how spectacular they are, there is power still hidden. How was this all lost? Was there a war, was it destroyed because someone did not understand and thought there was no value there.”

“Maybe things were destroyed to keep power out of the wrong hands.” Replied Cassandra.

Morrigan scoffed “The suppression of a people is wrong. The destruction of knowledge as a method in that suppression is wrong, it just makes everyone fools and deprived. The elves who built this are not even a shadow of their former selves.”

Cassandra watched Morrigan’s face light up, as she spoke. “Your passionate about this. “ 

“I don t want to lose any more information because of ignorant people, destroying things they don t understand or are fearful of.”

“Kieran and I witnessed a fight between two people coming out of the Herald’s Rest. We talked about why people fight, and he said people fight because of fear, they’ re scared of something or of losing something.”

Morrigan smiled “My son has an opinion on everything, most often he does not share it freely with anyone but me.” 

Cassandra said, “Well he’s not wrong, be it loss of power or status or control it’s still a loss. This we agreed on, I did add that people need to stop and really listen to each other to understand what the fear is about, sometimes it can stop a fight.” 

Morrigan was surprised at Cassandra’s words, she didn’t think a Seeker of Truth would hold those kinds of thoughts. She assumed Cassandra was all about force and domination, but she should have realized her hidden depths just by how gentle she could be when they were intimate with each other.

But she was learning that Cassandra was original in her ideas and thoughts, while she might be a Seeker and be strong in her faith, it wasn’t without deep reflection and staying true to herself. 

This intrigued Morrigan and just made her want to know more about who Cassandra really was. 

“You mentioned your Mother taught you about the Elves. You’ve never spoke of her before, did she live amongst the elves.?” asked Cassandra.

Morrigan felt the unease rise in her throat and almost choke off her words. “I do not wish to speak of my Mother, enough to say I grew up in a swamp and have no knowledge of where she got her information.”

The severity of Morrigan’s tone shut off any query or prodding Cassandra might have done; it stopped her next words on her tongue. 

Cassandra looked at Morrigan, chewing she paused, then said “Okay, “Mentally leaving a bookmark in that conversation for another time.

Cassandra finished her breakfast, “I need to go to my rooms to change. I’ll see you at the Judgment. She moved to kiss Morrigan before she left.” I would like it if we, just the two of us could spend some time together, soon. Maybe a lunch by the lake.?”

“’Twould be wonderful. “Morrigan pulled her back for another kiss.

Cassandra was not in a hurry, she was enjoying Morrigan’s lips when Kieran came in. They sprang apart from each other, standing there looking at Kieran, feeling guilty and embarrassed at being caught. 

“I’ve seen people kiss you know, it’s not new. You don’t have to jump.” He chuckled to himself and walked to his room.

Morrigan and Cassandra looked at each other, “He’s right, why did we jump apart. “said Morrigan 

“I’ve never been comfortable with public displays of affection; it’s been so long since I’ve had to think of such things. “said Cassandra shaking her head.  
“Do we want to partake in public displays of affection?” asked Morrigan more to herself than Cassandra. “It would be new, and everyone would know we’re together, are we together? We’ve been intimate but that does not make us a couple.” 

Cassandra looked at Morrigan, she thought about the necklace sitting in her pack. She knew what she felt for Morrigan, but she was not ready to admit it yet. She’d only just admit it to herself, saying it to Morrigan terrified her. She also didn’t want to lose what she had, if Morrigan didn’t return her love. Clearing her throat, she said, “I care a great deal for you, and I like what we have, something special between us. I don’t want to announce it from the Battlements, but I don’t mind our friends knowing, most have figured it out already anyway.”

Morrigan, felt relief at Cassandra’s words. She knew she loved her but telling her so was not possible. There was so much about Morrigan’s life that Cassandra didn’t know. When and if she did finally learn it, Morrigan fully expected to be rejected. She would do what ever she could until that time to protect what she had with Cassandra. “I care strongly for you also; I want to protect what is between us and am not interested in sharing that information with anyone.” 

Cassandra smiled at Morrigan and reached for her. “One other thing, I have not been in a romantic partnership for years, so I will make mistakes. It’s not that I don’t care but I speak without thinking, please tell me when I overstep. “

Morrigan laughed. “I have never been in a partnership ever, romantic or other, so this is all a surprise to me. My mistakes will far outnumber yours. But if we continue to talk honestly and open, maybe it won’t be so hard.”

“Then for now, we are together, and what we have is ours, private.”

“Does this mean you’ll spend every night with me? asked Morrigan tracing Cassandra’s jawline with her finger.

“Yes, but I’ll keep my loft space. I’m used to working there But I’ll get a proper bed up there. In case I return late and don’t wish to disturb you. Then it’s your choice if you want to join me.” 

“I told you I didn’t care about dirt or sleep. “

“I care about your comforts, this way it’s your choice.” Before Morrigan could say anything more, Cassandra had possession of her lips.

Morrigan forgot what she was going to say.

****

Cassandra stood with Leliana and Josephine as The Inquisitor had pronounced Judgement on Rainer. A member of the Inquisition to atone for his crimes, until he is no longer required then a Grey Warden, as he was meant to be by Blackwall. He will be known by his name Tom Rainer and will have to remain clean shaven.

“I don’t agree,” said Cassandra. Talking with Leliana. “He should have been executed for his crimes. This will harm The Inquisition’s reputation. “

“Or enhance it as a place for second chances.” Leliana said. They were standing to the left of the Throne along the wall.

Rainer was released from his chains, bowed to them and walked away through the main hall. The small group of people that had come for the Judgment parted and let him through. As Cassandra watched him leave, she saw Morrigan and Kieran on the other side of the Hall. They and the rest of the people gathered were leaving and following Rainer out.

Leliana and Cassandra turned as Josephine started speaking.” Casandra, we have a delicate matter to discuss, it has to do with Lady Catherine. She is still here and wanting to speak with you personally and privately.”

“What, why would I need to speak with her, I said No, to the marriage proposal. What more is left to say.” Cassandra was annoyed and her voice was sharp.

“I believe she thinks she can convince you to change your mind.”

“Ugh, She cannot! “

“We are going to have to meet with her …. oh, dear here she comes.!” Josephine turned so her back was to the approaching Lady Catherine and quickly whispered to Cassandra, “Let me handle this Cassandra.”

“Lady Cassandra! May I speak with you.?” A very young, pretty tall blond girl came striding up to Cassandra. She had a loud voice harsh with the Nevarran accent. 

Leliana turned to watch the two meet, an amused smile playing along her lips. “Oh, this should be good.” She thought.

The Inquisitor came to stand beside her, leaning in and whispering in her ear. “What’s going on?” She could see the drama about to take place.

“Cassandra has to deal with a personal private matter in public, without her sword.” Replied Leliana with a grimace.

“Oh Maker! That’s not going to end well.” They turned their attention back to the women.

“Lady Catherine, I refused the marriage proposal. There is nothing left for us to say to one another”. Cassandra was angry, as she looked around most people had cleared the hall but for their small group.

“I think what Lady Cassandra means.” started Josephine. 

“I know what I mean Ambassador, I said it.” snapped Cassandra her voice rising.

Morrigan and Kieran were just stepping out of the Hall when she felt a warm and tightness deep inside. Concerned she looked around for Cassandra and spotted her at the other end of the hall her face red with anger.  
Telling Kieran, she would see him later, she turned back and walked toward Cassandra.

“Lady Cassandra, if you would only give me a chance, we could get to know each other. “pleaded Lady Catherine. Her face red with tears falling down her cheeks.

“Why do you not understand, there is no need for us to get to know each other. I have said No. Now go home.” Cassandra started to walk past Lady Catherine when she was grabbed, and her lips locked in a kiss from Lady Catherine.

Leliana coughed a laugh and then saw Morrigan approaching. “oh no”. She looked at Josephine with concern, not sure if she was aware of her approach. 

Josephine was standing close to the two lip locked ladies with a shocked look on her face. Totally unaware of Morrigan’s approach. 

Cassandra grabbed Lady Catherine by the shoulders and pulled her off. Sputtering she said. “What is the matter with you.”

“If I don’t marry you, I have to marry some old man back home. “Lady Catherine bawled. 

“Tell your family No. It’s not hard.” Shouted Cassandra exasperated.

“Why, why can’t you marry me? pleaded Lady Catherine.

“Because she is mine.” Came a voice behind Cassandra, speaking in Nevarran.

Morrigan had had enough, she watched as Cassandra argued with the woman, she wasn’t going to get involved, Cassandra was handling it. But when Lady Catherine grabbed Cassandra and kissed her…that was it. The words were out of Morrigan’s mouth before she realized it. Seeing someone force Cassandra into a kiss sent a wave of anger and protectiveness through her. Seeing Cassandra’s lips on someone else drove her over the edge.

Turning around Cassandra saw Morrigan, she was glaring at Lady Catherine, her fingers twitching.

Lady Catherine looked at Morrigan in fright and gasped in Nevarran. “Is, is this true?” Looking back at Cassandra.

“Yes, it is, I belong to her as she belongs to me.” Cassandra said in Nevarran, her eyes flashing. 

Lady Catherine looked from one to the other. Then pulling herself together said, “Lady Cassandra, you are correct, we have no reason for further words, if you’ll excuse me…. Lady M.” she curtsied, turned and left. 

The group watched Lady Catherine make her way through the hall and out of sight toward her rooms.

“Well, that worked out better than I thought it would. “said Josephine smiling at Cassandra and Morrigan” So, you two are together, and Morrigan came to your rescue, how romantic! She was almost clapping in her excitement. 

“Urg, really” snorted Cassandra. Turning to Morrigan. “I’m sorry you had to get involved, it was my mess to deal with.”

“No matter, Tis done, can I see you in private for a moment? Morrigan asked looking at the small group watching them. The look she gave them stopped any further comments. 

“Of course, this way? Cassandra led the way down the hall. 

Leliana watched as Cassandra and Morrigan walked away. Once out of sight she started to giggle,” Oh Maker! That was better than the shows in Val Royeaux. “she said.

“Well I’m happy for them. They are taking a chance but why not, life can be short.” Said the Inquisitor looking at Josephine. “Josephine would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes, of course. Who else will be joining us?”  
The Inquisitor paused and then with a smile said. “No one, it’s a date, is that okay with you.”?

Josephine looked stunned and then at Leliana. Who raised an eyebrow and nodding, inclined her head to The Inquisitor.

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it. “A grin appeared on her face.

“Good, I have to meet with Cullen, I think Cassandra might be gone for a while. See you at dinner, my quarters, at sunset.” And with that she walked off down the hall and outside. 

Once she was out of hearing range Josephine gave a squeal of delight and she ran toward Leliana.” You have to help me pick out a dress.” 

****

Cassandra led the way back to Morrigan’s quarters. She didn’t know where else to go. Once inside they stood there awkwardly looking at each other. 

“So much for keeping us private but thank you for your help.” Said Cassandra smirking.

‘I told you mistakes would be made. “answered Morrigan a little sheepishly.

“This was not a mistake, not to me.” A thrill ran through Cassandra as she remembered Morrigan’s words, “She is mine.” It felt good and she blushed at the thought.

“You did not have to claim me, an apostate and witch. What will your Chantry friends say?”

Cassandra felt fear rise as she heard Morrigan’s words, thinking that Morrigan was mad at her. “Are you sorry I did?”

Morrigan walked towards Cassandra and took her in her arms. “No, I…I like belonging to you.” Morrigan didn’t say anything about the wave of love that flowed through her, when Cassandra claimed her publicly. “I only worry about you with your Chantry friends.”

“Pffft ! Don’t worry about that, I’m not interested in what they think.” Cassandra moved to meet Morrigan in a kiss. 

The kiss grew deep and as her hands started exploring Morrigan, she walked her backward toward the bedroom. 

“What are you doing?” said Morrigan speaking against Cassandra’s lips.

“Claiming what is mine.” Cassandra closed the door behind her as she backed Morrigan toward the bed.

Morrigan put a barrier up, she didn’t want to be disturbed until she’d had her fill of Cassandra’s touch, time and essence. She also was claiming what was hers. 

The back of her legs hit the bed as she explored Cassandra’s mouth with her tongue. Sliding her hands under Cassandra’s tunic, she ran her fingertips up to her breasts, palming her nipples in gentle circles, feeling them harden to buds. Smiling, when she heard Cassandra groan against her lips, breaking their kiss, she moved her hands to pull the tunic off.

She felt her top and breast coverings drop to the floor as Cassandra’s hands glided along her back. She started dropping kisses to Morrigan’s neck and collar bones.

Cassandra’s tongue was tracing a line from her neck to her ear lobe as she nipped Morrigan’s ear. 

She felt Morrigan quiver at the nip, she knew she could have Morrigan begging if she spent more time there, but not today.

She had other plans.

Bringing her lips back to Morrigan’s mouth their tongues caressing each other, she started undoing the belts and ties of her skirt and leggings. She listened to the familiar click and creak of leather being released, knowing soon smooth soft skin would be beneath her fingertips and a body writhing with pleasure, tangy scents of arousal would fill the air, she felt her anticipation soar as she slicked into her folds. 

She felt Morrigan’s hands slide between her legs and rub her hard, Morrigan started undoing her breeches.

She could feel Cassandra’ s heat through her breeches, the soft zip sound of laces sliding while being untied. It was taking too long, Morrigan slid her hands between underclothes and skin. Forcing down breeches and underclothes over Cassandra’s hips and to the floor, where Cassandra had kicked off her boots. 

Now naked, Morrigan had full control over Cassandra’s body and quickly cupped her butt cheeks pulling her against her hips and grinding them together. Cassandra had pushed her skirt and leggings to the floor already and was caressing the skin of her ass with small gentle pinches. Goosebumps were spreading from her touch and their nipples were tingling together. With the grinding of their clits both felt the flow of arousal and moaned into each other. 

Cassandra pulled back from their kiss and said” turn around” guiding Morrigan in what she asked. Now with Morrigan’s back leaning on her breasts, she started running her hands over her. While she caressed both breasts, she licked and bit along Morrigan’s shoulders to her ears. Taking turns with each breast her hands caressed Morrigan from breast to her clit, immersing into her folds and playing until Morrigan started panting then pulling back to her breast again. 

Morrigan could feel all of Cassandra, feel her heat, her breath on the back of her neck, smell her scent but couldn’t touch her. It was driving her mad, she had nothing to grab on too and could only touch Cassandra’s thighs in this position. She was consumed by the sensations that Cassandra was drawing from her. She had nothing to distract her from the build up, to slow it down, except Cassandra when she pulled back from her folds. She was covered in sweat, her body was quivering and pulsating with need, her knees were starting to bend. Her core was tight, throbbing in desire and dripping in arousal. When Cassandra’s fingers were teasing her folds, she was just at the edge, almost, then she’d pull away. 

“Cass…. please, please I can’t take this.” She whimpered.

She felt her legs give out as Cassandra held her up. Cassandra tipped her forward and laid her on the bed on her stomach. She then grabbed her hips and raised her to her knees, with her buttocks in the air. 

Morrigan gasped and held still, listening for a hint of what was next, before she could turn and look, she felt a warm lick from clit through to her core. She almost passed out from the delight it sent through her, another lick and a tongue has plunged deep into her centre core, she howled her pleasure. 

But she needed more, it was like Cassandra knew and replaced tongue with fingers and slid in deep. She swayed in satisfaction, her hips tilting and her core grabbing on. Cassandra added more fingers and picked up speed. Morrigan felt her heart pounding, in time with the pounding in her core, the sucking and slapping sounds were drowned out by her panting. Her climax came quickly, and she soared with release, a scream on her lips as it went on and on. 

She woke up in Cassandra’s arms as they lay under the covers, Cassandra was asleep.

Morrigan had no idea how long she’s been out. From the way the light came in, it had been several hours since they’d come back to their quarters.

Not wanting to wake up Cassandra she gently moved off her.

As she laid back on the bed, she felt her body still tingling from her release, the nice wobbly loose feeling through out her body was blissful. 

When she could move, she would leave and get back to work, but until then, she nuzzled into Cassandra, waiting for her to wake.


	19. Chapter 19

Leliana walked out on to the battlements from the Rookery, the sun was shining, and though the breeze was cold it felt good. The sun was warm on her face, she was rarely out in it, but today she needed the brightness to counter what she was feeling.

“Why now, why is he asking now? What’s changed? She asked herself as she walked to the stone wall, the thoughts running through her mind as she held the message in her hands. 

Looking over the wall into the Upper Ward she saw Kieran, Cassandra and Sera setting up for Kieran's archery training. Cassandra had arranged for this thinking to occupy Kieran’s time with something different after the fallout from Rainer's deception. It had been going on for a month and the boy was doing alright.

The biggest surprise was Sera, much to Leliana's amazement. For all her foolishness and lack of straight forward communication the elf was very effective as a teacher, she knew people and could read them in an instant. Having them figured out before they were even aware of her scrutiny. She also had a memory like a steel trap and didn't forget people or information.Both Cassandra and Leliana had to change their idea of who Sera was, as she rose in their esteem and opinion of her. 

Looking at Kieran she asked herself again, why was Alister asking about Morrigan now, and if she was accompanied by "It." That reference angered her, Kieran was not an "It", but a young boy. Alister had never shown any interest in Morrigan or the baby in all these years, nothing till now.

What should she do, answer and give him the information, tell Morrigan that he was asking? She knew how that would go. Morrigan never made her feelings for Alister a mystery, she absolutely hated him, and the only reason he was still alive was because Rachel forbid Morrigan from killing him.

Which was lucky as he had been needed before the final battle with the Arch Demon. That could not have been pleasant for her, thinking back to Alister’s use as a sperm donor. 

She wondered how long she could sit on this information, it was going to cause problems, maybe she could get further intel from her sources at the castle. Make sure it was Alister and not his queen, who was enquiring, find out if something was taking place in the background. 

But once that was done, she would have to tell Morrigan, if only for Kieran and her safety. Leliana looked at Cassandra and wondered how much she knew, she rather doubted that Morrigan had told her the details of Kieran's conception, that might shake up their relationship, could it survive?

She knew Cassandra hated secrets, she understood the necessities of them, but preferred and demanded honestly in her personal relationships. Leliana had found this out quickly as their friendship had deepened. During one heated exchange with Cassandra she had found out that Cassandra believed a true friendship could stand the truth and felt it was better to get it out in the open. 

Leliana didn't want to make trouble for them but it was about keeping Kieran safe. Would Morrigan disappear once she knew they were being looked for and what of Cassandra? 

When Morrigan had told the Hall that Cassandra was hers, Leliana was shocked. who would have thought the Witch had a heart, and that she could give it to someone.

A part of Leliana didn't believe it and was waiting for the real Morrigan to arrive, but for now they seemed happy and things were going smoothly from the little she witnessed. They weren’t obvious in their affection for each other and unless you had known or been present in the Hall that day, you would not realize they were together.

Both carried on as usual being their rude, arrogant self in Morrigan’s case or Cassandra’s grunting abrupt direct one word or sentence communication.

Stepping away from the wall she turned back to the Rookery, she had Ravens to send and missives to write, she needed to get to the bottom of this and quickly.

******

In the Upper Ward yard, Cassandra watch as Sera instructed Kieran. Archery was proving to not be his strength, but he wanted to keep at it so he could consistently hit his target. Both Sera and Cassandra admired Kieran for this attitude, he knew he wouldn’t be a great Archer but that was okay he wanted his aim to be accurate, that would help him in archery and his magic, he had said so to Cassandra when she asked if he wanted to stop the lessons. Cassandra turned and left them after watching for a while, she was hungry and decided to go find Morrigan, see if she might want an early lunch. 

***** 

Morrigan looked around the gardens, as a feeling of unease crept over her. The gardens had been a pleasant joy to discover when she’d arrived at Skyhold. They were filled with flowers from all over Ferelden and Orlais. Seeds gathered on the Inquisitors’ travels and from the various camps were brought back planted and nurtured. In addition to the flowers the variety of herbs was astounding, while quantities were not huge there was enough that should any be needed for research or healing it was at hand. 

She was sitting in the gazebo and had a good, though not clear view of most of the area. She saw a few people walking though, Fiona was picking some herbs for potions and Darwic the master herbalist was giving instructions to the gardeners.

These were the regular people in the gardens, people she saw every day and who left her alone. Morrigan knew that she imitated people, she just looked at some of them and they ran. She loved it, the sense of power. She had no patience for small talk or foolish let’s be friends’ banter That’s not to say she didn’t have ‘friends”, but to be her “friend “took a year and the 5th Blight. 

Everything seemed quiet, as it should be, but she still had “that “feeling. Then in her peripheral vision she caught a flash of movement. She turned to look but was blocked by a row of cedars planted along one side of the gazebo. She waited and looked directly at the area. Soon Mother Gisele could be glimpsed peering around the cedars. When she realized Morrigan was watching she jumped back and walked off to the middle of the garden. 

Morrigan growled. ‘Not again!” Everything had been normal until this strange stalking had started earlier in the week. At first Morrigan hadn’t noticed anything unusual about Mother Giselle. Yes, she was in the gardens, yes, she was irritating just by her mere presence, but she never spoke or approached her. It wasn’t until walking past her one day that she noticed how her eyes lingering and followed her to her bench. 

Once seated Morrigan stared back until Mother Giselle dropped her gaze. 

“Curious and Odd” she thought, but it was quickly forgotten when she opened her books.

The next time it happened was several days later. Morrigan walked past Mother Giselle and again noticed that her gaze stayed with her until seated. Morrigan glared back until Mother Giselle again dropped her gaze. 

Today was different in the way Mother Giselle was closer and literally hiding in the bushes to observe her. “What is wrong with the woman. Has she lost all of her senses?” Morrigan thought as she saw Cassandra enter the gardens. 

Morrigan watched Mother Giselle greet Cassandra warmly holding her hand in greeting. Morrigan had a smirk on her face as she watched the exchange, thinking Mother Gisele might not be holding her hand quite to warmly if she knew what Cassandra had be doing with it mere hours ago. Nor smiling so widely if She knew what Cassandra’s lips had been kissing earlier either. 

As she thought of their morning wake up Morrigan felt the familiar tingling starting and the tension build inside. She caught herself starting to smile and quickly got control. “Damm it!” Still surprised to find herself reacting to recent memories so strongly, hoping that Mother Gisele and Cassandra hadn’t seen the smile, she refocused on her book. 

“Morrigan!” called Cassandra leaving Mother Giselle and walking toward her. “I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together?” Cassandra smiled and stepped into the gazebo. 

Cassandra was tall and standing over Morrigan, as she was seated, she seemed taller. Morrigan looked up at Cassandra and then back down as she closed her book. She let her eyes slowly crawl up the Seekers body, envisioning the lines of her muscles under the armour, by the time she reached her eyes there was a lot of heat in her gaze. Cassandra had a slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks and one eyebrow was raised in question, when their eyes locked a spark almost leaped between them.< /p> 

Morrigan glanced at the sky and looked at her, “Tis a bit early for lunch is it not?”

Cassandra glanced quickly at Mother Giselle who seemed to be in meditative silence closer to the gazebo now. 

“Well I know you missed breakfast this morning, and I thought an early lunch would be in order.”

Morrigan looked over at Mother Gisele, with a mischievous gleam in her eye, “Oh, and how 'twould you know that?” 

They had no idea who knew of their relationship and who didn’t so had decided to be discreet in their interactions in public. 

Cassandra’s eyes grew wide, she knew what Morrigan was doing and realized the Witch was laughing inside. A gentle cringingly at the corner of her eyes gave it away. You just had to know where to look.

Cassandra swallowed, “urh… “

Morrigan was thoroughly enjoying this. She’d discovered one of her favorite things to do was tease Cassandra, to see the momentary loss of control as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

“Kieran mentioned it to me, I’ve just left him with Sera.” Cassandra added quickly with relief. 

“I see, “Kieran comes to her rescue again it seems thought Morrigan. In recent days Morrigan had found herself on the losing end of a discussion or joking as Cassandra and Kieran had ganged up on her. 

It was an odd yet comforting feeling, watching the relationship between her son and Cassandra grow, as was her own with Cassandra. 

It had been a month since the incident in the Hall, and her relationship with Cassandra greatly surprised her. She was still in it, she hadn’t gotten bored or disinterested, the sex wasn’t boring or unimaginative. Cassandra still grabbed her attention when she entered a room, they’d had heated discussions on a variety of subjects but always found a way through it.

Morrigan found Cassandra to be very complex and intelligent with a deep faith. The faith part is what they argued on most often it’s that drove Morrigan crazy. But she had to learn to let it go, it gave comfort to Cassandra and strength. 

“Well let’s be gone then, food does sounds appealing at this time.” She stood up and they started to walk out of the gardens. 

As they passed Mother Gisselle, Cassandra nodded but Morrigan just glared at her thinking “I’m not done with you yet Chantry.”

Mother Giselle nodded back to Cassandra and didn’t miss the look she got from Morrigan. She sighed as she watched them leave. She’d heard rumors that there was a relationship between them and had been trying to see if this was true. Her skulking and staring at Morrigan was a result of her determination to find out.

Watching them leave her instincts told her it was true. Thinking back to her conversation with Cassandra she now realized what Cassandra had been struggling with and knew her decision to have a relationship with Morrigan had not been an easy one. But it was obviously a successful one as they both appeared comfortable with each other. 

“I wonder how willing Cassandra would be to giving it up, wondered Mother Giselle. Through her contacts, she had learned that Cassandra and Leliana ‘s names were currently being discussed as possible candidates for Divine. Nothing but talk behind closed doors at the moment, but she knew it was coming.

Both would be excellent choices; they had worked closely with Divine Justina and had proven themselves capable as they had created the Inquisition. It will be interesting to talk with them once they’re aware of the opportunity. If they both survive that is, Mother Giselle was under no illusions as to the threat they lived under.

Hearing her name called, she turned to greet one of the faithful, her mind and attention being pulled in another direction.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun shone through the trees leaving lace like patterns on the ground, with the light breeze it was just cool enough to make wearing armor bearable. 

But it wasn't yet noon when the sun would be at its highest, Cassandra hoped that wherever Morrigan was leading them, there would be shade.

At dinner last night Morrigan told Kieran that today they would be going to the lake for his lessons in magic. They would be spending the day, and she asked that he make other arrangements for someone to cover his work in the barns.

Cassandra asked if she could go along with them. It had been a busy couple weeks and Cassandra wanted to get a break from The Inquisition and everything about it. She knew that soon she was headed out with the Inquisitor and wanted to spend extra time with Morrigan and Kieran.

The look on Morrigan's face was interesting, Cassandra thought at first that she was not welcome. Then Kieran had said "yes, but it was Morrigan she looked too. Cassandra saw surprise, wonder, then apprehension, concern and finally reluctant agreement flow through her features.

Later in bed Cassandra had said. “I can stay back tomorrow; I don't want to intrude on your time with Kieran."

Morrigan shifted so she could see Cassandra's face. She'd been caught off guard when Cassandra asked. ‘Twas not that she didn't want her there, ‘twas she didn't want anyone seeing just how good and powerful Kieran was as a mage. A child his age should be just starting to feel the Fade, not casting lightening and learning how to transform. 

But they spent so little time together that the thought of a whole day, was too good to miss. She would just have to train on other things or find another way to answer the questions Cassandra was going to ask. " I want you there”, Morrigan paused not sure how much she wanted to admit, “ but some of the things I teach Kieran you ‘twould not approve of, I think" Doubt and apprehension were on her face as she looked at Cassandra. 

"What! Are you saying they would not be Chantry or Circle approved”? Cassandra said this in a mocking tone and expression. "Morrigan, I would be really shocked if they were, the absolute last thing I would ever expect from you is conformity and status quo, I would think you possessed, if I ever saw them in you." 

Morrigan laughed, " Should you ever see me as such, you have my permission to kill me, the shame ‘twould be too much for me to bear."

Cassandra caressed Morrigan's arm, "I don't want you not training Kieran on something he needs because I am there. I know things you do are for your own reasons and I hope someday you will trust me enough to tell me about them. But until that time, I will choose to trust you, if I have a question over something, I see I won't ask, but will trust you to tell me later and when you’re comfortable with sharing the information. "Cassandra paused, not sure if she should go on but this was the perfect time to do so. 

"I know he's special Morrigan I can feel it, I haven't said anything because he is your son. You have done well by him, so who am I to say differently." 

Morrigan couldn’t believe what Cassandra was saying, she had never expected a Seeker of Truth to be so open minded and trusting. But this was Cassandra and she was different. She was trusting Morrigan like no one had done before. Morrigan felt ashamed for all the things she was keeping from Cassandra, her heart ached at that knowledge. But fear stopped her from saying anything, she didn't realize how deep her fear went until she heard Cassandra’s offer and remained frozen.

She fell even deeper in love with this woman, in this moment. They had been sleeping together every night since Cassandra had returned. Life was so easy with her that Morrigan caught herself looking for problems.

They were both busy and made few demands on each other. Plans were shared each day, and both tried to see each other at least once during the day and include Kieran.  


The nights are what Morrigan held dearest to her heart. Cassandra was a passionate lover, open to trying different things and able to match Morrigan's stamina. While the sex was everything Morrigan could have wished for, it was the nights they just held each other and talked quietly that she loved. Each opening up a bit more, sharing stories and random bits with each other. 

Now another layer had been added to her love for Cassandra." Yes, I can agree to that, thank you, I did not expect a Seeker to feel that way."

"Since returning from Case Owen I have become very aware of how wrong we were in our thinking. Since hearing what the First Inquisitor said about everything and how it once was, has caused me to question everything I thought I knew, I have much to sort out."

So here she was following Morrigan to a special place she'd found while in Raven form that would be private, safe and away from Skyhold.

Only thing she was regretting was wearing her armor, but she would not be without it until she had checked this spot of Morrigan's out first.

Looking up she saw Morrigan circling ahead. 

Kieran said “We’re almost there, the path is sharp and narrow, so we need to walk and guide the horses. 

An hour later they were walking down a steep slope to a small grass area. The little valley was no more than 3 miles wide by 5 miles long. It had a treed flat grassy area edged by reeds and weeds and a small beach area on the side. The lake looked cold and deep; you could see a water fall at the far end feeding the lake from the mountain run off. Most unusual was a mist that came through the reeds every few minutes.

Morrigan was waiting for them at the grassy area, a smile on her lips as they approached. 

“This is nice, how long have you known about it?” Cassandra asked, dropping the saddle bags from her horse.

“I found it a month after my arrival at Skyhold, ‘tis peaceful here. “Morrigan replied looking over the lake and feeling her body relax at the sight.

Kieran was hobbling the horses and removing the saddles and gear, they would be grazing and staying close.

Cassandra took the saddle bags from Kieran and followed Morrigan to an area that was shady and had some boulders to sit on if necessary.

“We usually set our blankets here and unpack for the day. “She gestured to the area with her hands.

‘I’ll look after that, why don’t you start your training, I’ve brought my books so I’m planning on getting comfortable.” 

Morrigan and Kieran nodded and walked away the beyond the trees, Cassandra could still see them looking through the timbers.

Cassandra unpacking the saddle bags, laid out the blankets and got comfortable. Morrigan had set a Ward at the path entrance, with the rest of the valley surrounded by tall peaks they were quite protected, and Cassandra felt comfortable taking off her armor.

With a deep sigh she sat down and pulled out her books. It was a beautiful summer day, and this spot was perfect. It had been years since she’s had day like this. Where she could take the time to watch the clouds, or just stare at the blue sky letting her mind and body drift on nothing. 

She watched as Kieran and Morrigan, heads together and deep in thought were weaving a spell. Kieran tried and failed several times before a lightning bolt flew out his hand, it sizzled to nothing quickly, but it was there. 

She was impressed, by the end of an hour of watching them, she was more than impress and oddly feeling proud. He was not her son, but she did care for him, a lot as she just realized. He was the son of her lover, but her feelings for him were separate from Morrigan. 

Looking at what she felt for Kieran, Cassandra saw how her friendship with him had helped to ease the loss of Daniel. His presence and their interaction helped to heal her of her grief and sorrow. Even knowing there was something different about him she still felt a deep affection and was protective of him.

Seeing him far advanced for his years pleased her, he would have a chance. That was a sobering thought on a beautiful day, where did that darkness appear from? 

She was thinking about the future and if they didn’t defeat Corypheus. She knew her fate, The Inquisitor told her, the only thing she could change was to die on the battlefield, not in some torture cell but die she would. 

Sometime before that final battle she would have to speak with Morrigan. Not telling her the details but making sure if she survived that she took Kieran away immediately, far away. Or Maker don’t let it happen, but if Morrigan also fell, Kieran would leave immediately and go far away. Maybe she could send him to her Uncle in Nevarran, would that be far enough she wondered. 

Looking at Morrigan and Kieran, Cassandra sealed this image in her mind. They were laughing and being playful on a bright summer day. Just a Mother and Son talking and enjoying each other with silliness and teasing, their love for each other on display, unguarded. Cassandra felt a knot in her throat as a wave of love swept through her. She would do anything to keep them safe, dying for them would be an honor. 

Her mind was full of dark thoughts, and she needed to stop. Looking at the lake, the sun glistening off the water it reminded her of Anthony and summer days at their lake estate. 

“Time for a swim it’s been years.” Cassandra stripped down to her underclothes and headed for the water.

The water was refreshing as it hit her feet, its coolness sharp at first on her over heated body but soothing after a minute. As she waded further out, she found a sandy bottom instead of mud and the water temperate was a lot warmer than expected. She reached out with long strokes, her arms cutting through the water at a fast pace. “It felt wonderful. “She loved physical exercise, and this was a treat. She loved the feel of her body in the water gliding along. The weightlessness was gentle on her bones.

When she finally started to feel winded, she stopped and rested treading water. She was a lot farther from shore than she realized, Morrigan and Kieran were small figures in the distance.

The water temperature was still a lot warmer than a mountain fed lake should be, looking around the shore, she could see a mist rolling out among the reeds to the left of their little beach. She floated on her back and slowly kicked her way closer to shore, flipping on to her front she noticed Morrigan pacing back and forth on the small beach. 

Something was wrong, her anxiety could be seen in her walk. Quickly swimming to her, she stood up when she could and walked toward her asking. “What’s wrong did something happen.?”

Morrigan was feeling foolish, she had been working with Kieran and had not noticed Cassandra enter the lake until she was a speck in the distance.

She couldn’t swim and the thought that she could do nothing if Cassandra ran into trouble scared her. Now, looking at a concerned dripping Cassandra she felt silly. So she snapped at Cassandra in anger. “Why did you go out so far ‘twas that really wise.?” 

Cassandra stood looking at her, surprise on her face at Morrigan’s sharp tone. “I’m a good swimmer, everything is fine. Why don’t you both come in for a swim. The water is a lot warmer than it should be and feels wonderful.”

Before Morrigan could say anything, Kieran piped up. “We don’t know how to swim. “

Surprised Cassandra looked at Morrigan. “What! It’s a necessary skill. You’re always the one wanting to learn new skills, how did you miss this one? You didn’t learn as a child.?”

“Where I grew up, you didn’t enter the water, ‘twas a swamp, you became a meal if you did.” She retorted still annoyed at Cassandra.

“Come, I will teach you, it’s very easy.” Cassandra waved them toward her. 

“Teach Kieran.” said Morrigan backing up and sitting down on the sand. “I’ll learn next time. “

“We have lots of time, you can both learn today. “Cassandra said, as she watched Morrigan get that stubborn look on her face. 

Kieran was down to his smalls in moments and was walking out to her, looking nervous.

She explained how they would start with floating and would stay in the shallow water. So if he got scared, he could just stand up. Then as he got use to each new skill, they would move to deeper water. 

Cassandra took it slow and Kieran sputtered a few times as he became comfortable with the water and moving in it. To his credit he only stood up once when leaning back to far he got water up his nose and stood quickly choking on it. 

Soon they were in deeper water, Kieran had a moment of panic when he realized he couldn’t touch the bottom. He grabbed on to Cassandra until he was comfortable, soon letting go and treading water on his own. Within the hour Kieran was swimming, much more relaxed in the water and starting to play and experiment, Cassandra was showing him how to hold his breath and go under. 

Morrigan was staring at the scene before her, wonder was all she felt, and awe at the sight of her son and her Beloved playing in the water together. This was someone else’s life, and she was observing from the side lines. For however short a time they would be together, she had in this moment a family, love flowed through her and an understanding of all that meant came to her, tears filling her eyes. 

Cassandra walked out of the water toward Morrigan, “He’s doing fine, see how easy it is. Your turn.” Catching an odd look on Morrigan’s face she reached into their bond Cassandra felt something that was strong and sparkly. Feeling the need to hold Morrigan she reached forward and pulled her into her arms. Asking,” Everything okay,” kissing her slowly, and long. 

Morrigan came out of the kiss with a shudder. Looking into Cassandra’s deep hazel eyes, she got lost in the warmth and affection, she didn’t want it to end. As she leaned into Cassandra, “Everything’s fine, I guess I just needed that kiss.” 

Feeling Morrigan’s’ warm body pressed against her own set off the deep thrum, her heart sped up and she whispered to Morrigan. “Is there anywhere private around here?

“Not private enough!” She snickered.

With a growl Cassandra released her and stepping back said. “This day will take forever until we’re alone again,”

“But when we are…” Morrigan let the sentence drift to a suggestive hint. 

Morrigan started to undress down to her smalls. Cassandra watched for a few minutes and then turned her back and walked back into water. If she didn’t, Kieran was going to get an education in how to make love to a woman. The coolness of the water was doing nothing to take away the heat between her legs.

Morrigan joined Cassandra in the shallow water. Cassandra did the same thing with Morrigan, though she did hold her longer and caressed her at every opportunity.  
At one-point Morrigan stood up and hands on hips said. “If you don’t stop touching me in that manner, I will never be able to concentrate.”

With a smirk she said, “I will try, but make no promises.” 

Morrigan learned quickly and soon both she and Kieran where getting braver and venturing out farther into deep water. 

Cassandra watched carefully as they raced each other in short spurts, keeping an eye on them in case they panicked, but both were gaining confidence in their swimming ability.

As she watched, her attention was drawn away by the mist blowing across in front of her. She started to follow the mist back to its source, constantly looking back to the two swimmers. 

The water grew warmer as the reeds and grasses gave way to an open area of water along the shore. As she walked closer, she could see a ridge of sorts built up. As she got to the ridge the water grew hot and peering over the ridge, she saw underwater, a cave opening. Water bubbled out of the opening and hitting the surface created the mist, hot water meeting cold. 

Cassandra was surprised that a sulphur spring could exist this high up but sinking into the hot water she just accepted it and let the heat seep into her body. She was soon joined by Morrigan and Kieran, they sat on either side of her, relishing the heat of the water. 

“This is nice.” Morrigan said leaning her back on Cassandra. “I wish I’d known this was here sooner.”

Cassandra’s eyes were closed, as they leaned on each other. “Hmmm, it would have been wonderful to warm up in during the winter months.”

It grew quiet and Cassandra caught herself starting to doze, “Wow, Okay before we fall asleep let’s have lunch.” 

It ended up being a perfect day, they spent the rest of it in the water playing, Kieran’s lessons forgotten as they improved their water skills.  
Arriving back in their quarters late in the evening. Kieran quickly said Good night and went to bed, exhausted but happy. A day of sun and swimming had taken its toll and they were all feeling exhausted.

Morrigan and Cassandra flopped down on the bed together, both very tired, eyes closed and starting to drift. Laying there for a few minutes Morrigan poked Cassandra and said” Don’t fall asleep yet, we re still dressed and on top of the covers. Get up!” 

“oh, no I can sleep like this.” Mumbled Cassandra.

“Cassandra, no, get up.” She pulled at Cassandra and sat her up.

“okay, okay,” Cassandra stood and quickly shed her armour and clothes in a pile at the side of the bed. Never really opening her eyes as she crawled back in. 

Morrigan sleepily watched Cassandra strip and decides to do the same, she’s mostly sleep walking at this point. Crawling back into bed she says” oh this feels so good.”

“feels good” Cassandra agreed mumbling starting to drift.

Its quiet and the sound of steady deep breathing starts to fill the room when a soft, “Good night, I love you.” mumbles Morrigan more asleep than awake.

“Love you too.” A dreaming Cassandra mumbles back. 

*******

Cassandra had just finished organizing the papers when she felt unsettled. Odd, she continued to work, as the minutes ticked by, she became more uncomfortable. She stopped what she was doing and focused on what she was feeling. Deep inside she felt warm, tight and now a tremor was starting to rise through her, there was nothing in her surrounding to cause this, refocusing she realized those feeling were not coming from her, but from her bond with Morrigan.

She was often too focused on her work to pay attention to it, and though they were officially together for 3 months, she was still unused to it. Just as she had decided to go in search of Morrigan she saw Varric enter the War Room. 

“Here you are! Why aren’t you in the yard, doing your drills? “Varric said as he walked into the room.

Normally at this time she would be, but with tomorrow’s trip to the Western Approach she needed a quiet corner to spread out and finalize the paperwork for tomorrows departure. “Why? I needed somewhere large and peaceful to work, your interrupting my peaceful, Dwarf. “

“Your peaceful is going to be interrupted permanently by your girlfriend and our spy master if you don’t do something quick.” Varric was waving at her to follow him. “Come with me “

Following Varric she asked. “What do you mean?” The warm tightness within her was becoming a sharp pain.

“I was talking to Solas when I heard them, I don’t know what started it, but they are arguing and getting louder.” They had just entered Solas’s area, Cassandra couldn’t hear anything but Solas looked at her in relief and said. “You’d better get up there.”

She started up the stairs, but stopped, looking back at them and asked, “Aren’t you coming?”

“No! “They both yelled and escaped into the Main Hall.

Cassandra ran up the stairs two at a time, passing people leaving the upper floors. She got closer to the top of the Rookery before she finally heard a growl of: 

“Don’t answer it!”

“I have to he’s a King!”

“Its Alistair!” Morrigan snorted dismissively.

“He’s going to wonder why I haven’t sent an answer, he’s not stupid!” Leliana barked back, trying to keep her voice down.

“He is so!” yelled Morrigan standing with her fists clenched at her sides.

Finally getting to the top floor she saw Leliana and Morrigan face to face both flushed red in anger. They were the only people up here, everyone else had passed Cassandra on the stairs, heading down. Even the Ravens on their perches were strangely silent, watching the two women.

Morrigan’s fingers were twitching and she dripped the occasional spark from her fingertips. Cassandra could see that she was struggling to contain her control and temper. Their bond was a quivering hot streak within her.

Leliana looked just as barely contained, her hands drifted back and forth around her hips where Cassandra knew she had two throwing knives hidden. 

She quickly stepped in between them, facing Leliana, she asked. “What’s going on here?”

Both women took a step back from her, glanced at her, but glaring at the other, not saying a word. 

Cassandra turned and her gaze went back and forth between them, waiting for someone to say something. She watched as Leliana moved toward her desk with a message in her hands.

Morrigan watched her, never taking her eyes off the paper. 

“Leliana, what is that? asked Cassandra catching Morrigan’s reaction to it.

“Nothing, just a query for information. “She answered not looking at Cassandra.

“A query from King Alister for what information? “

“I didn’t say who it was from. “

“You didn’t need to; everyone below could hear your argument and see what was going on. “

Leliana looked alarmed as did Morrigan, both had been so wrapped up in the fight they didn’t realize how loud they were, Cassandra watched as both seemed to review what had been said between them.

As Cassandra looked at them, she could see the emotions fliting across their faces. Cassandra knew that it could only be something of great importance too both women, that would cause them to lose control like this, she was not leaving till she knew what that was.

“I asked what information King Alister was requesting? She asked again.

They looked at each other and words unspoken seemed to fly between them. Morrigan flushed as she looked at Leilana. Leilana grew more uncomfortable as the silence deepened.

Cassandra waited; she was getting angry. Turning to Morrigan she said, “Honest and open huh!”

She watched Morrigan flinch as the words hit her, she wouldn’t look at Cassandra. Through their bond Cassandra felt sharp pain and heat again. 

Waiting and getting no response from Morrigan she turned back to Leliana. “I can’t help if someone doesn’t tell me what is going on, it’s obvious you can’t solve it between the two of you. Or everyone in the Rookery would not be aware of this quarrel. Do you trust me to Help?” she was angry and annoyed but also hurt. After all they had been through, they didn’t trust her. 

Hearing Cassandra ask if they trusted her Morrigan felt a stabbing pain sharp in her chest. She couldn’t trust her with this, it was her son, and Cassandra’s faith and the Chantry would destroy him. She was going to lose someone she loved today, she would not lose both. But she was frozen, she couldn’t move, couldn’t say the words that would start it, feeling Cassandra through the bond pain and heat, her heart ached, and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Looking at Leliana, Cassandra glanced down and saw the paper still in her hands, she walked toward her and grabbed it. Leliana did nothing to stop her, they’d reached an impasse, and something needed to break it.

Reading the message, Cassandra’s mind was trying to put pieces together, what was “It”. She knew the three had traveled and fought side by side during the 5th blight. She knew Morrigan hated Alister and understood the feeling to be mutual. Why is Morrigan hiding from him or what is she hiding? Cassandra knew Morrigan to be a strong determined woman, who kept herself under control at all times. No one knew what she really felt or what her mind really held. In her experience with Morrigan she knew that she felt deeply and was increasingly motionless when things important to her were threatened. Until it became too much and she blew up, reacting out of fear. But her reaction to this was unusual in its intensity, she was aggressive and threatening from the beginning. What ever “It” was, was more than important to her, it was priceless.

After that realization hit her, it was easy “Kieran”. He was the only thing that was priceless to Morrigan. He was 10 years old the timing fit, his colouring was similar, he was Alister’s son!

“Sweet Andraste, how did that come about?” She gasped aloud “Why does he referred to Kieran as it?

Morrigan jerked as she heard Cassandra say Kieran’s name, she quickly put up a barrier to block anyone from hearing them.

Cassandra walked toward Morrigan with the message in her hand. “You had sex with him?” She asked incredulously.

Morrigan finally looked at Cassandra. She could see the confusion on her face as she struggled to understand. An ice-cold wave dropped through her, smothering everything she was feeling and making her numb, she shook as she was finally able to speak. “Yes, I had too.”

“Had too?” Snorted Cassandra, seeing the tears running down her cheeks.

“There was no other way.” Morrigan said softly, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. 

Leliana feeling the need to defend Morrigan, reached out and pulled Cassandra’s arm turning her to face her, “She did it for Rachel, so she wouldn’t die.” 

Leliana had watched Morrigan’s shoulders drop in defeat. She’d never seen Morrigan like this, the fight seemed to disappear as she looked at Cassandra, resignation in her eyes and pain. Leliana had her Warden; it was the least she could do for the price Morrigan had paid and was still paying. 

“So, your Warden is alive because Morrigan slept with Alister….is this some sick joke... because it sounds like nonsense and what ritual. “Cassandra’s words were harsh, she thought they were playing her for a fool.

“I was involved but only by association,” Leliana looked at Morrigan helplessly and shrugged, with a deep sigh, she started to tell Cassandra what she knew.

Morrigan listened to Leliana as she spoke, the pain in her chest was still there, she was filled with dread as she watched the disbelief on Cassandra’s face grow. She wouldn’t stop Leliana, it had to come out. Now that Cassandra knew some of it, the rest would follow, and they’d be done. The only thing she could do now was protect Kieran. 

“Flemeth! The Witch of the Wilds is real !?” Cassandra had of course heard of Flemeth, what child hadn’t been threatened with her. This was Morrigan’s mother! This plan was hers and Morrigan was its instigator.

“Yes, very real and out there some where looking for Kieran and I.” Morrigan moved toward Cassandra hesitantly and stopped, still a couple paces from her. 

Cassandra looked at Morrigan, her mind was reeling with the information Leliana had given her. How can this be possible, but she knew Rachel was alive. She remembers the rumors she’d heard at the end of the 5th blight regarding her survival. First time in history a Grey Warden hadn’t died. Everyone was so grateful that it was over, no one gave it much thought. 

Hearing Kieran’s name she asked her. “So, what is Kieran then, do you even know?”

“He is a boy, who carries the soul of an Old God in him. But a normal boy.” 

“So, he’s a vessel of some sort, a boy used against his will for the purposes of another, your mother’s plan and you helped her do this to him. Do you even know what she plans with him.? “Cassandra was angry now at the thought of Kieran being used.

“No, I don’t. Which is why I’m trying to keep him hidden from her.”

“Morrigan, how could you do this to him! What kind of monster does this to a child? Rage was washing through Cassandra, she turned to Leliana. “How could you all agree to this, what was in your minds!”

Cassandra’s words felt like sledgehammers hitting her body, Morrigan felt a searing twisting pain deep inside her bond with Cassandra. She knew Cassandra was right in her rage, Morrigan still felt the guilt everyday, but she wasn’t that person anymore. It had taken time, but she loved Kieran and was protecting him with her life. Morrigan opened her mouth to speak. “Cassandra…

Cassandra raised up her hand in her face.” Stop, there is nothing you could say to make this better.?” She was so angry she was shaking; a lump grew in her throat as she thought of Kieran, now she knew what was bothering him. He had to keep this secret and he was torn about keeping it from her. 

Leliana moved to Cassandra. “I know its hard to understand why, but you weren’t there. You have no idea what was happening, you weren’t in our positions. You didn’t have to make our choices. “

“But a child Leliana, an innocent, “Turning to Morrigan. “A child that is your son, your flesh and blood a piece of you. How could you treat a piece of yourself so badly.”

Cassandra was heart sick as the sadness burned away the anger. She looked at Morrigan with grief, sorrow and regret, her eyes starting to spill with tears. Her bond a searing pain in her body. 

This was worse, so much worse, thought Morrigan. She expected anger and rejection from Cassandra, but not tears. Not sorrow and regret for her. Morrigan didn’t know what to do, she was so confused. Tears made her want to comfort Cassandra, the guilt she was feeling won’t let her even speak never mind move.

She was starting to panic as she was overwhelmed by the emotions sweeping through her. She started stepping backward, watching Cassandra watch her as she moved to the door. “I have to get away, I have to leave.”

“Morrigan! Wait! Don’t leave!” Yelled Cassandra.

As the door opened behind her, Morrigan shifted and flew away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Life got in the way but back on track now.

“Damm it! Morrigan, come back!” Cassandra yelled following Morrigan through the opened door.

But she was gone, flying over the battlement toward the forest. Cassandra stood there watching her go. The wind hitting her wet cheeks was cold, it helped to clear her mind, as she wiped away her tears, she pulled away the fog of pain from her thoughts. The Bond with Morrigan was burning and pulsating, the pain from it was making it difficult to breath. 

Walking back into the Rookery, she glared at Leliana, anger in her eyes. 

Leliana felt that anger scorch her skin, she tried to explain. “I know this might be impossible for you to understand, but none of this was done with malice or evil thought. We just didn’t want to lose someone we loved, and Morrigan had a way for Rachel to survive. “

The snort that escaped Cassandra lips was more like a spit at Leliana’s words than anything. “But what of Kieran Leliana, how is he supposed to live with that thing in him, and that Witch hunting them.”

Leliana didn’t have an answer for that, she’d become fond of Kieran, and knew she would do what she could to protect him. But knowing what she did of Flemeth, she wasn’t sure it would be enough. 

Exhaling Leliana turned and started walking back to her desk. “Cassandra look at him, whatever he carries inside, he is a good boy. Morrigan has really done her best by him, he’s happy. It doesn’t matter her motives in the beginning, she didn’t hand him over to Flemeth. I will do what I can, Rachel and I both will.”

Cassandra listened to Leliana as she followed her back to the desk, she was still angry but realized the truth in her words.

What are you going to do about Kieran?” asked Leliana.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in the eyes of the Chantry, he’s an abomination, and should be dealt with?”

Cassandra snorted as she gave Leliana a droll glance. “You work for the Chantry also, why would you look at me to do something if you haven’t, and you’ve known since the beginning?”  
“I’m not a Seeker and in my work, lines are often blurred. I’ve no problem sleeping knowing Kieran is alive and well.”

“I’ll do nothing about Kieran except try to protect him, in all of this, he really is an innocent. I’ll talk to him about his, Maker! what do you call it…. passenger, thing.?”

“Okay, but for now, what about Alister’s query, what are your thoughts? “

“How did he even think to ask you about Morrigan?”

“Apparently he heard the song, Lady M and the Dragon.”

Cassandra shook her head,” Damm it !.”

“Checking with my agents they have nothing behind the scenes, it looks like a simple query for news.” 

“Humph, except with Royalty and bloodlines nothing is simple.” Said Cassandra thinking about her own family and how carefully offspring were tracked, acknowledged or not. Each member of the Royal Bloodline was used to further the wealth or power of the Family, through marriage or prestige.

She knew King Alister and his Queen had no children, so far. She knew King Alister had a good reputation as a fair Ruler, could he be trying to secure his kingdom with an heir. She had no sense of the man.

“Leliana, what is King Alister like, could this be a subtle yet devious way of checking out an heir possibility?” She asked.

“I thought of that but Alister has never been sneaky, he’s not the smartest person. I could see him being guided in making this query rather than thinking of it himself, especially since he’s never asked in 10 years. “

Cassandra had an idea, it was drastic and without Morrigan to talk to about it, she’d be really taking a risk. 

“I have an idea, you need to answer it, I agree. But what if you tell Alister that while Morrigan has a child with her, he’s a Pentaghast, that they both are. “

Leliana gasped, shocked etched over her face.” What are you saying Cassandra.?”

“Give them my name. It gives them the protection of a Royal House, King Alister couldn’t act without serious repercussions” 

“Marriage! Isn’t that a little drastic, what if Morrigan doesn’t agree to it.”

“Morrigan wouldn’t agree and it’s not Marriage it’s protection, I was contacting my Uncle anyway; I’d planned to send them to him if we failed and Corypheus won. “

That thought was sobering, Leliana wouldn’t, couldn’t let herself think it. To hear Cassandra was making plans for it shook her. When the Inquisitor informed them of their futures’ if they lost, all Leliana could think of was Rachel, where was she. Then realized that she must be dead, because she knew Rachel would stop at nothing to free her. 

“And Morrigan?” 

Morrigan, thought Cassandra yes, what of Morrigan. Just thinking of her hurt, tears flooded her eyes again. 

“I……I don’t know who she is, I’m not sure I ever did. I didn’t think she was someone who could use a child like this. I don’t know what to think.” She covered her face with her hands rubbing her eyes hard like she was trying to see Morrigan clearly.

“I don’t believe she is Cassandra, when all this started there was no child. What Morrigan did was become impregnated by a man she hated and carried a child she didn’t want, to save a friend she loved. Yes, she was getting an Old God Soul, yes, she was reaching for freedom and power, but she had the strength to carry it through no matter how unpleasant. “Leliana shivered at the thought of that night and continued.

“At that time, it was just her, who paid a price. Then after having the child instead of giving it to her Mother, she’s kept that child safe and it changed her life forever. She did this by herself, Alone and she’s been doing it for 11 years.”

Leliana moved towards Cassandra as she spoke.” Morrigan isn’t my favorite person but growing up with Flemeth as a Mother must have been horrendous. Yet Morrigan has proven she’s not her Mother, she has a heart and can sacrifice herself for others. No matter how she denies it, how she struggles against it. How she can be such at bitch at times, the proof is currently working in the barns and in her being here in this fight with us.” 

Listening to Leliana speak it was the word Alone that seemed to echo through Cassandra. Morrigan had always been alone, the few things she had told her of her life was how alone she had been and that she preferred it. 

Yet Cassandra knew different, by spending time with her and talking. Watching her in her daily activities and really paying attention. Just by living and sleeping with her. The way she always liked to be touching. The way her eyes always looked for Cassandra, the way she reached for her through the bond making sure she was still there. The way Cassandra could feel the tension in her body release when she held her in her arms. The way she slept always on top of her, in some way. She craved intimacy and a connection with someone. Morrigan didn’t like to be alone, it was just the way her life was, and she’d been taught to accept it. 

Watching Cassandra struggle with her thoughts, Leliana wondered if her friend had fallen for Morrigan, so she asked.

“Do you love her Cassandra?”

“That doesn’t matter now.”

“Do you love her Cassandra?” Leliana asked again.

Cassandra sat down in the closest chair, her heart still ached, and the Bond still burned, and she felt many things right now. Anger, fear, panic, sadness…. Love. 

“Yes,” She shook her head as the words left her lips. “Maker! What am I to do?”

“Well, you could do nothing. Walk away, its not your problem really.”

Cassandra snorted and looked up at Leliana. “You know that’s not going to happen, I’m not that kind of person to walk away from a fight, or someone I love.”

Leliana smiled and grasped Cassandra’s shoulder. “I know you aren’t, but this is a lot to take in, let’s look at one thing at a time, first this message.”

“Go ahead and reply to King Alister as I’ve suggested, I don’t know what Morrigan will say but she’s not here and it will buy some time for them. I’ll talk to her and explain what we’ve done.” 

Leliana watched the grimace cross Cassandra’s face as she said the words talk to Morrigan. That was going to be one hell of a conversation that Leliana was very grateful she had no part or place in.

Cassandra stood up and started heading to the stairs. 

“Where are you going now?” Asked Leliana walking back to her desk and sitting down.

Pausing at the top of the stairway Cassandra called back “To talk to Kieran. “

“Are you sure that’s wise.?”

“Wise, there is nothing wise about any of this, but… it’s necessary. I need to set his mind at peace. “

“What makes you think it isn’t?”  


Cassandra did look back at Leliana then. 

“Something Rainer said.”

With that Cassandra started down the stairs.

*****

After looking all over the Lower Ward for him, Cassandra finally found Kieran in their quarters. She’d assumed he’ d be helping with the last-minute preparation for tomorrow’s mission. She’d even panicked at one point, thinking he and Morrigan had already left, until Rainer told her he’d ripped his tunic and gone to change. 

She stood there looking at him, not knowing where or how to start. He didn’t look any different now then he did before Cassandra knew about the Old God Soul. 

He just looked at her with mild curiously on his face, pulling the clean tunic on and, tossing the torn one on the bed.

As he walked closer to her, she watched the look change to one of concern. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

Sighing and turning to walk into the main room, she asked him.” Have you seen Morrigan since this morning?”

Kieran followed her, answering. “No, Why?” 

As Cassandra sat down, she realized this was going to be trickier than she first thought. She couldn’t tell Kieran about his father, only Morrigan could do that. She didn’t want to tell him how the old god soul came up in conversation. She hoped once she started talking, it would be easier to find her way through the conversation.

“Kieran, could you sit down, I’d like to talk to you about some …. things.”

He walked slowly toward the table, his face became still, and he swallowed repeatedly as he sat at the table. 

Cassandra watched the tension crawl up his body as he asked “Did I do something wrong? “

“No, I did. “She paused and continued. “Morrigan and I had a fight this morning, she flew off and I haven’t seen her since.”

Cassandra took a big breath and let it out slowly, as she did Kieran asked. “What was the fight about?”

Looking at Kieran Cassandra only saw a young boy, she wanted to protect. “Something she did surprised me, that I didn’t thing her capable of doing, I reacted badly to the news.” 

“My Mother is capable of a lot of things, but not without good reason.” Kieran said this as though people should know it already.

“Yes, well, I’m still learning that, and it’s not easy. I said some harsh things, and I hurt her. I’m sorry for that and I will talk to her about it before I leave tomorrow, but that’s between us. “

Cassandra looked at Kieran who nodded his head. She was looking down at the table trying to pick her words carefully, something she’d never done before and it was hard. This is difficult should I treat him as one of my soldiers or as a child.’ Her thoughts were running away with her and the frustration finally broke out in a snort and groan as she stood up. 

Looking at Kieran’s astonished face at her outburst, she felt like a fool. “I’m sorry, I’m finding it difficult to find the words, so I’m just going to say what I need too. I know about the Old God Soul you carry. It came up during the fight with Morrigan.”

All the colour left Kieran’s face at Cassandra’s words, he seemed to fold in on himself, “Were you fighting because of me.?”

“No! The last thing Cassandra wanted was for Kieran to feel responsible for their fight. “We were fighting because of a decision Morrigan and others made during the final days of the 5th Blight, when I learned of the Old God Soul.”

“I’m surprised she told you. Mother doesn’t share her secrets.”

“She didn’t, Leliana did, but that’s not why I’m talking to you now.” 

Cassandra walked toward where Kieran was sitting and leaned her back against the table looking down at him, with her arms crossed. 

“I want you to know that it makes no difference to me that you carry this …Soul? That even though your Mother and I are upset with each other, it has no effect on how I feel about you. I love you my young friend and you are important to me.”

Kieran jumped up, wrapping his arms around Cassandra tightly. “I love you too.”

Cassandra blinked back the tears that flooded her eyes. She was embarrassed but relieved that the words were out. The warmth of Kieran’s hug easing the pain in Cassandra’s heart a little, “The other thing I want to talk about is your protection, you and Morrigan. If for some reason we don’t defeat Corypheus, you and Morrigan need to leave right away. I’d like you to go to my Uncle in Nevarra. “

Kieran pulled back and looked at Cassandra confused. “I don’t understand.”

“There is no guarantee that we will defeat Corypheus and if we don’t you and Morrigan need to leave immediately and get as far away as possible, quickly. My Uncle is a powerful man in Nevarra, he will be able to help and keep you safe as a member of my household.”

“Why are you talking about this now.?

“The mission to the Western Approach will be a long one, at least 2 months, things can change quickly.”

“What about you?”

“I will join you if I can.”

Kieran just looked at Cassandra saying nothing. His brown eyes widened for a moment, “But you will defeat him.”

“Yes, with the Maker’s help, we intend too. But I’ll sleep better knowing you know what to do if we don’t.”

Kieran stepped back from Cassandra releasing her from the hug. He shifted his shoulders a bit as though adjusting to a weight. “What if Mother has other plans?”

“Then you go with those plans, Morrigan has kept you safe, this just gives you another choice and some protection.”

“She’s not going to want to leave you.” Kieran said looking at her sideways.

Cassandra laughed “Oh yes she will, she’ll be thrilled to get away from me, especially now. Don’t you worry. “

The silence in the room was heavy after Cassandra’s words, wanting to change the subject, Cassandra asked “So what is it like having a …. passenger.?”

Kieran smiled at her, “I don’t know what’s it like not having one…. I’ve always had Urthemiel, I’m never alone. I do what I want, he sometimes will guide me by giving his impressions. He likes you though, he told me I could trust you, that your dragon kin, what ever that means.”

Cassandra felt odd hearing that. How does one accept a compliment from an Old God Soul living in a young boy. What kind of life is she living where this kind of thing happens.

Shaking her head at him, “It has a name and it’s a He? I don’t know what to say to that, is there anything else I should know while we’re talking and clearing the air?”

Kieran looked away from her, then glancing back “You know that nick at the tip of your sword, I put it there.”

Cassandra looked at him in surprise and then started laughing. “Okay, how did you do that, it’s a big nick.”

“Hit it against your shield, I wanted to try it and didn’t realize how close I was to everything and how heavy it was.”

“Wait, you were swinging it in the bedroom.?” 

Kieran nodded at her but didn’t say anything more, having a very sheepish look on his face.

Cassandra was about to yell at him, when the sudden absurdity of the situation stopped her. They’d told him numerous times to leave the weapons alone. “Okay well, let’s call it a clean slate from here on. I will try to be as open and honest as I can unless I feel your in danger with the information is that fair.?”

Kieran nodded, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”

“Do you love my Mother?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so.” He smiled at her answer. “Does she know?”

“No, and I won’t tell her nor will you, promise. “  


“You want me to keep a secret from her? He had doubt in his voice.

“Did you tell her about the nick in the sword.?”

“No. “

“Then yes I do.” Cassandra smiled at him.

“Kieran, I’m going to finish packing, we’ll meet for supper and spend the evening together, if that’s okay with you. Morrigan should have returned by then and we’ll of had our talk.” Cassandra moved into the room she shared with Morrigan. 

“Sound good I need to get back to the stables” He called and left.

Opening the drawer, she packed a variety of clothing and came across the necklace she’d bought for Morrigan. She knew she’d never be giving it to her. While she was still in love, Cassandra was sure love was the furthest thing from Morrigan’s mind in regard to her. She stuffed it into the back corner, hiding it. She was going to take Morrigan’s name off it but decided to leave it. If something happened at least she would know how she felt.  
She finished what she needed to and headed back to the War Room , she needed to clear up the mess she’d left there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is half of Chapter 22, I had to post cause its Valentine's Day, too perfect to miss. Thanks. enjoy

The pain grew slowly, since leaving Skyhold it had faded a bit, but as they continued on down the mountain trail it grew more uncomfortable. Wherever Morrigan was, Cassandra was getting closer, she realized they were in the area that Morrigan had led them through to the hidden lake. So that’s where she is, Morrigan hadn’t come back to Skyhold yesterday and they hadn’t a chance to talk before she’d left on the mission. 

She should have realized Morrigan would not want to talk and would avoid her. Pulling her horse off the trail, she looked around spotting The Inquisitor at the back amongst the wagons, she rode off to speak with her. 

Leading her horse through the small pass and down to the grassier area, she knew Morrigan was here. The pain in the bond was strong and she knew Morrigan would be feeling it too. She didn’t want to hurt her further, but she couldn’t go on with things between them unresolved. 

She hoped pain would break her concentration, forcing her to transform, then they’d talk. It wasn’t a good plan, but it was all she had. 

After laying awake all night waiting for her she’d grown desperate when she realized Morrigan wasn’t coming back. She had no idea where she could be and knew it would be impossible to find her. So, this was a gift and she was grabbing it. 

She unsaddled her horse and let it graze. Taking her gear, she walked to the rocks they’d used on their visit, removing her armour she sat in the shade to wait.

She thought about their fight in her mind over and over, about Leliana’s words, her own actions in War and even her role with Rainier. 

Leliana was right, if you had not experienced the same things then your understanding would be minimal. Accepting that kind of choice was impossible, because you hadn’t felt the desperation that made it the only choice. 

That didn’t make it right, but it wasn’t always possible to be right and survive. 

Once she’d worked her way to that conclusion, she felt in awe of Morrigan. She knew Morrigan was a strong determined woman but only now did she understand how strong and how determined. 

She saw how Rachel was loved by Morrigan; proven by the things she had done to keep her alive. Cassandra felt jealous at that realization, to be loved like that by Morrigan her heart clenched at the thought. She knew she was cared for by her but not loved. 

A gust of wind blew over her and stirred the earth at her feet. She looked up into the trees looking for a Raven but aside from the songbirds no dark shape was amongst the branches. It was very peaceful here and very isolated.

No wonder Morrigan came here, she could finally be alone, away from everything and everyone, away from all the hurt. Away from the hurt she’d caused her.

Looking at the lake she decided to go for a swim, her last opportunity perhaps. She’d decided that she would not invade this lake again without Morrigan’s invitation, she needed somewhere that could be a refuge only for her and her son.

She was tired and the pain in her mind and the bond was keeping her uncomfortable, the water would refresh her.

Stripping down she decided to swim nude. She didn’t want to have wet dirty under clothes at the start of her mission, and aside from Morrigan, she was alone. 

The water felt just as good as before, it didn’t quench the burn in the bond, but it was relaxing all the same. 

When she started to feel a bit chilled, she swam over to the hot water pit. Laying with her head cradled on the pit ridge and her shoulders supported by the sand bar, she started to fall asleep, her lower body being caressed by the warm water and small warm waves washing over her breasts like a blanket covering her top.

The touch on her skin above her heart woke her and her face was suddenly in the shade as she heard

” You are going to drown or burn; you need to get up and out of the sun.”  


She opened her eyes to yellow ones looking down at her.

Morrigan felt Cassandra coming towards her.

The bond was burning and though it had lessened the farther she was from her; it had never stopped. She did not want to see her; she didn’t want to talk. The physical exertion from flying to the lake, as fast as she could, took some of the edge off her pain.

Once at the lake she transformed into a spider and quickly slipped into a hole in a branch and hid. That was 2 days ago, spending time as a spider and slowly building a web brought calm to her mind. The methodical back and forth of web building was singular and blocked out any other thoughts. 

Then the pain in the bond started to get stronger, it moved to the front of her mind and started to corrupt her concentration.

She’d grown so detached from herself that at first, she didn’t know what it was, then she picked up vibrations and a scent that was familiar to another part of her mind, Cassandra! 

With that came back memory, and things she didn’t want to feel. Guilt, shame. Fear, love. Feelings that drove her to hide.

Slipping out of her hiding spot and into the light she transformed into a mouse and looked around from the branch. Her sight was limited but she could just make out something large sitting on the rocks below.

What is she doing here? she was to be leaving on a mission. She watched as Cassandra left the rocks and walked toward the water. 

The water was farther than she could see so Cassandra faded from her sight. Time passed and she didn’t return to the rocks, where is she?

Anxiety settled in Morrigan and she wondered if she’d gone into the water. Needing to know she transformed into her Raven.

Finally, everything came into sharp focus. She took in Cassandra’s gear and clothes in a pile amongst the rocks, her horse grazing to the left. But no sign of Cassandra on shore or in the water. 

As she looked out to the lake her confusion grew and a little panic made itself felt along her nerves. While she learned to swim, she still didn’t feel comfortable with the water, she didn’t trust it. The bond with Cassandra allowed her to relax a bit, knowing as long as she felt it Cassandra hadn’t disappeared under the waves. 

But then, where the hell is she? Taking flight, she quickly spotted her in the water by the Hot Water pit.

Her eyes were closed, she looked to be sleeping, and she was also naked. 

What the Hell! No matter the pain Morrigan was in, the sight of Cassandra naked thrust a feeling of lust and arousal through her body like a bolt. It literally took her out of the sky, and she found herself sitting on the beach.

Damm it why is she naked? Dizzy, she sat on shore collecting herself. She didn’t want to see the accusations in Cassandra’s eyes and feel the guilt at her words.

She definitely did not want to see the sorrow and hurt either. She hadn’t dealt with it; she’d just pushed it down and ignored it and now it was slowing backing through her nerves. 

But here Cassandra was, roasting in the sun with the possibility of drowning, and Morrigan wanted to feel her touch, her warmth so badly her teeth ached.

Sighing in resignation and with a drop of her shoulders she stepped out of her boots, leggings, skirt and walked out into the water to Cassandra.

Looking down at her, she saw the dark circles under her eyes and a frown on her lips. She saw the collarbone she loved to Mark with her lips and the place in the fold of her hip joint she loved to kiss along, she remembered her scent, taste and felt her toes curl in the sand. Damm it!

Stepping closer she reached out to touch her favorite spot on Cassandra, saying” You are going to drown or burn; you need to get up and out of the sun.”

Her eyes fell into a warm dark hazel gaze, as Cassandra opened her eyes.

Cassandra woke at the touch with a jerk, her hand quickly covering Morrigan’s. She felt the burning in the Bond fade a little, as she held their hands together against her chest. The familiar tingling sliding along her nerves accompanied by relief at seeing her.

“You didn’t come back.” The words feel out from her mouth before she could stop them, and tears flooded her eyes as she tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Morrigan didn’t move, the tingling at Cassandra’s touch was soothing, she felt her uneasiness lessen and the pain in the bond fade a bit. 

Because I hurt you and I couldn’t leave without you knowing how sorry I was. Because I miss you and I don’t like how things are between us, because I feel pain in our bond and am scared we’ve broken it, because I love you and want you to know I’m always here for you, that you aren’t alone anymore if you’ll have me. The words went through her mind and almost made it out but instead Cassandra blurted out. “We need to talk.”

“Have we not talked enough; I heard your words.” Morrigan tugged her hand away and stood up, the pain in her voice evident.

Cassandra stood and hearing her pain grasped her hand.” I’m sorry, I know I hurt you and I’m sorry, I reacted badly without listening to you. “

Morrigan paused, looking at their hands, her face softened, and she tightened her grip. “’Tis this whole naked thing an attempted to persuade me to talk, cause if it is, ‘tis not working I’m very distracted.” 

” Not intentionally, but you are talking to me with no pants on, so something’s working. “Cassandra laughed.

Morrigan didn’t let their hands part as she tugged Cassandra to shore, she intertwined their fingers as they walked toward the rocks and Cassandra’s clothes. It felt so good to touch her, only on reaching the clothes did she let her hand go, missing it she swallowed a whimper. 

Cassandra dug through her clothes grabbing her tunic and lower smalls. As she put them on Morrigan got her clothes left on the beach and brought everything back to the shade, waiting till she was dry before putting anything on.

Once semi dressed Cassandra turned back to Morrigan feeling the awkwardness creep back in between them. 

“Are you hungry, I’ve got some food. “

She started unpacking an assortment of bread, meat and cheeses. Anything to keep her hands and mind busy, and not think about how much she wanted to kiss Morrigan and how this might be the last she sees of her.

“Yes, I am, where did you get all this?” Morrigan sat down on the blanket across from Cassandra, the food between them.

“When I left the troupe, I took some provisions with me, I wasn’t sure how long I’d be.”

“You left the mission, The Inquisitor?” 

“No, I told The Inquisitor I needed to take care of a few things and would catch up with them in a day or two. This close to Skyhold she’s quite safe with the troupe and doesn’t really need me. Since her romance with Josephine has taken off, she was very understanding.” Cassandra tried to be low key, but she was apprehensive just realizing how this might sound.

“Am I one of those few things that need to be taken care of?” Morrigan couldn’t hide the anger in her voice, she did not need to be taken care of and the sooner Cassandra realized that the better.

She watched as Cassandra clenched her jaw and a hard glint appeared in her eyes. 

“Yes, you are, or do you think the way things are between us is fine.!” Anger started to bubble up in Cassandra, her thoughts racing. Maker! Did she really ask that? She knows damm well she is. Why is she acting like this?

The blunt words and sharpness in Cassandra voice didn’t surprise Morrigan. Once she’d seen the glint appear, she knew what was coming. She’d been through this before with others. This would end them, Cassandra would now start calling her names, cursing her and she would then leave and disappear from Morrigan’s life forever.

She braced herself and waited for the accusations to follow. When Cassandra didn’t say anything further, she ignored the heaviness in her gut, and squashing down her tears she verbally poked Cassandra. 

“I do not know what you mean.”

Cassandra froze, astonishment and disbelief swept through her; she’s kidding right? Andraste’s Tears, what is happening?

Anger swept words into Cassandra’s mouth and she was about to spew, when she caught Morrigan relax in anticipation. It was such a small movement, but she’d learned Morrigan’s body language well and recognized it. Morrigan expected her anger. 

She stopped, holding her breath counting, bringing herself under control. She heard Leliana’s voice in her head “Having Flemeth for a Mother must have been horrendous. Carry a child she didn’t want, doing it all Alone.” Mother Giselle accusing her of hiding in her anger and not wanting to see the truth.

She suddenly realized what Morrigan was doing and refused to fall into that trap. Anger was so easy at the time of use; it didn’t let you feel the hurt and pain. Only after it faded did you feel the new damage, you’d done to yourself and who ever was around you.  
She needed to find a different way of responding. What’s the opposite of anger and abuse. What was she feeling as her anger left, fear, concern, hope. Maker! this was not going to be easy. I’d rather fight a Dragon!

Morrigan was waiting for a blast from Cassandra, when nothing happened, she looked closely at her watching the anger fade away and fear replace it in her eyes. 

Confused, she asked” What are you thinking.?” 

“I’m wishing for a Dragon!”

“A Dragon? I do not understand.”

“I know.”

Cassandra reached for some bread and cheese and methodically started to eat. She knew she was stalling but Morrigan soon joined her and they quietly ate together, the air around them settling into a comfortable silence.

“Tell me about that time.” Cassandra asked breaking the silence.

Morrigan really didn’t understand, one-minute Cassandra was angry then their quietly eating lunch together. She thought she knew what was going to happen and was in control.

Now suddenly Cassandra’s asking about the Final Battle. Things weren’t happening as she expected and not knowing what else to do, she started speaking.

“It was about life, not about death, it was saving the first and only friend I ever had.” Morrigan was embarrassed she didn’t look at Cassandra. She didn’t want her to see the vulnerability that she knew would be in her eyes. 

“I did not think about what it would cost me because none of that mattered. I am glad I did it, because I have Kieran and, in some way, I still have Rachel. “

“So, it was worth the price to you?”

Morrigan was thoughtful, “It saved Rachel and forced me on a new path, one I would not have chosen otherwise. I have learned to live with it, it was my choice at least.”

“But why do it alone Morrigan, Rachel and Leliana would have helped.”

“I prefer alone, I make my own decisions without having to debate or listen to others, I saw enough of that during the Blight. That’s one thing my Mother taught me which stands true. Alone is better.”

“So, your mother Flemeth taught you to be alone. Why do you accept that from her when you reject everything else. Especially since it’s a lie.”

‘It is not a lie, being by yourself is peaceful, no anger, you do what you want, your safe.”

“It’s a lie because even in the Wilds you weren’t alone, Flemeth was there, then you had Rachel and Leliana and the rest of your group. Then Kieran and The Empress, and you have me. “Cassandra voice shook as the last words slipped out. 

Morrigan looked down at her hands as she ripped some bread apart, fussing with it. “I can’t have you; you don’t like what I did, and you don’t know what my life is.” 

“I don’t like the decision you made, but I’ve made desperate decisions too, that you would not like, but I hope you would forgive me.”

Cassandra started trembling she didn’t want to admit her feelings to Morrigan but there was no going back, if she was going to lose her at least it would be to the truth and not a regret. Maybe she would find some comfort in that when Morrigan sent her away.

“I love you and don’t want to lose you.” The words fell softly from her, cloaked in a need to reach out hold her. 

“You can’t love me. Love is not for someone like me.” Morrigan whispered, all the doubts and words Flemeth had ever said to her came flooding into her thoughts.

“I do love you, what do you mean someone like you?”

“Someone who was meant to be temporary, whose life was a mistake and was meant to be used at the direction of Her and then discarded.”

“Never! That is not who I see when I look at you, I don’t believe that, you have proven that you are so much more than a puppet of your Mother. You have fought her every step, proven yourself to be a good ally and friend. You are a good Mother, that alone proves you to be nothing like her. Kieran loves you and you love him, you love Rachel and showed it by saving her. It shows you are meant for love to give and receive it. “

Cassandra moved closer to her, caressing her cheek, pulling her eyes up to meet her own. “I love you; I am in love with you and will continue to be through out this stupid fight we’re having and beyond. Whether you send me away or not, I will continue to love you.”

Morrigan searched Cassandra’s eyes as she heard her words, felt her touch. She really wanted to believe her. But Flemeth grasp was so tight, her words so strong, so, embedded in her mind.

“Morrigan remember our nights together, I didn’t say it, but I tried to show it, feel me through our Bond, trust it, trust my love for you, it’s real, it’s yours. I’m yours.”

Her words were soft to Morrigan’s ears, her gentleness soothing to her nerves. The burning of the Bond was gone, it was warm, sparkly and strong, effervescent as it flowed into her.

Stronger than she remembered, she could feel Cassandra’s heartbeat through it, each beat loosening Flemeth grasp, the light gentle energy wiping away her doubts, allowing her to feel the warmth coming through, pushing away the cold darkness.  
She finally saw it in Cassandra’s eyes, the love was for her, only her.

With a cry she leaped into Cassandra’s arms crushing their lips together and wrapping her in her arms.

Bliss, that was the only word that described what she was feeling. The wave of heat and love surged through her. This was where she truly wanted to be, holding Cassandra with their lips locked, smothered in the warmth and safety of home and loved. 

She pulled away to breath, wiping her and Cassandra’s tears away from their cheeks. 

“It is hard to believe what you say, but I see it in your eyes and feel it in your arms. So, it must be true. Why are you so stubborn, why can’t you do as I say. Flemeth will kill you she destroys everything I love; Kieran and I live our lives on the run. You can’t be part of that.”

She saw Morrigan’s lips moving and heard everything she said until “she destroys everything I love, Morrigan loves her?”

“You love me?”

Morrigan gasped and pulled back in shock, she had lived in love with Cassandra for such a long time that it was part of her thoughts and had slipped out without her realizing it. She was going to deny it but the look of wonder and awe on Her Love’s face stopped her. She could not deny it to her any longer.

She couldn’t look her in the eye, it was silly but now having been caught she felt nervous, a shy smile appearing. “Yes, I love you, I’m in love with you so very much, I do not know how it happened, but I have for a long time now. “

Cassandra was washed away by the feeling of amazement erupting through her body. Morrigan loved her, was in love with her. She cradled her face in her hands and guided Morrigan to look her in the eye.  
She saw it, a love that shone like a beacon. 

“Oh Marker! I’m in love with a woman who loves me back.” She laughed at her own words spilling out in joy, riding at the crest of a wave of love that swept from inside her.  
“Yes, my love.” Morrigan chuckled as she moved to claim Cassandra’s lips again, passionately and with a freedom to show her love.

Hearing the new term of endearment from Morrigan she met her lips with a hunger and need for her that blazed. Their tongues searching for each other and caressing. Hands and fingers flowing over bodies, searching.

Skin, she wanted to feel her, needed to sink into her, skin to skin nothing between them. Nothing would content her soul but being immersed in Morrigan. She pulled her tunic and the rest of her clothing off. She reached for Morrigan, wanting to feel the heat and smoothness of her skin. 

The euphoria Morrigan was feeling caused her to giggle, never had she felt this good, and when reached for by Cassandra with everything but her top being off, she fell onto her eagerly and urgently. 

With a tug of two strings Morrigan’s top fell away and they were breast to breast, stomach to stomach and mound to mound. Finally connected they slowed down their limbs and their kisses became intense and deep; moans and whimpers rose from each.

“Marker, she’s soft “Cassandra was running her hands up and down Morrigan’s back and sides trying to absorb all of her. She felt her arousal drip and bucked her hips gently into Morrigan. She was feeling a dull clench between her legs but was in no hurry to relieve it, she just wanted to drown in the feel of Morrigan.

‘Why does this feel so new, I know her body, her subtle movements, yet it feels different.” She rolled over and now on top on her, she slid the nipple along her knuckles watching it get hard, darken and goose bumps circle it. She smiled as she looked at Morrigan and took the nipple into her mouth. Rolling it with her tongue, she nipped it and gave it a tug with her lips, releasing it with a pop. 

Morrigan groaned, then hissed at its release, cold air hitting it. She ground her mound into Cassandra then straddling her thigh dragged her folds along it enjoying the friction.

Cassandra flipped them and sitting back on her heels looked at a fully nude Morrigan before her and stilled breathless. She was so beautiful, from her long legs, the small triangle with tight curls between her narrow hips, trim waist. The flair of her ribs led to her breasts full, with nipples saluting the sky. Her collarbones sharp, and from this angle framed her face. Her yellow gaze was full of love and heat as she watched Cassandra’s eyes move over her body. 

Her lips red and swollen from her kisses, smirking “Yours, My Love, I am only yours.” 

At that declaration she crawled up Morrigan’s body, nipping and kissing her along the way. Bringing their lips together, she kissed her hard sliding her tongue in and claiming her mouth.  
She brushed her folds with her fingers, delicately playing her like a musical instrument. Morrigan’s whimpers and moaning changing pitch with each touch. Deliberately avoiding her clit, she gathered the slick and slide three fingers into her, a satisfied sigh dropped from Morrigan’s lips.

Morrigan’s hips bucked up as she slid in, she couldn’t help it. The glide inside was wonderful in its slight burning stretch, the feeling of fullness satisfying. Little sparks were flowing along her nerves, evolutions from the tingling she usually felt at Cassandra’s touch. 

She knew it would not take long; her release was close as her ache had become a pain only Cassandra could take away. Now that she had Cassandra in her she was not letting her go. It felt too good, too perfect, her walls sucking her fingers deeper.

The push and pull driving her higher, her fingers hitting the spongy spot in every dive. Cassandra circling her clit with her tongue occasionally flicking it as she went by. Morrigan’s hips ground into the blanket, her back starting to arch as the muscles in her lower belly tensed. 

There was a new intensity, it was hard to believe she could feel even more, not hiding how she felt had cleared the way to feeling everything clearer. She grabbed Cassandra’s hair trying to get her to stay at her clit with that tongue. But she grabbed Morrigan’s hand interlacing their fingers together and applied more pressure.

A fourth finger was added, as Cassandra adjusted her hand, with each thrust her thumb now hitting her clit while still drumming into her front wall. She massaged the sponge wall looking into Morrigan’s eyes she locked her gaze on yellow and watched her climax.

Even though Morrigan’s back arched and head was thrown back she didn’t loose Cassandra’s eyes, she flew with her release but melted into a deep hazel brown. It was so intense that whatever was between their souls was finalized and locked solid.  
Cassandra slowly brought Morrigan down from her high, watching as her body became loose. Her breathing slowed becoming deeper. She brought their foreheads together and rested, enjoying the intense connection she’d just experienced. She too noticed the difference and enjoyed how solid it felt, how final. 

“I love you.”

Morrigan caressed Cassandra’s jaw.” I love you too.” She kissed her and felt Cassandra start to withdraw, she growled her displeasure and Cassandra stayed deep in her, continuing the kiss.

She couldn’t believe what had happened, Morrigan loved her. In stead of riding away her heart in shreds she was in her arms after making love to her.  
She rolled onto her back releasing herself from Morrigan and felt her move on top of her.

“My turn. “


	23. added to this chapter mid way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, damm writers block. But on the road again. This is actually part of chapter 22. not 23. I have added to this chapter because it fits better than starting at 23. ..

Hours later she lay in Morrigan’s arms, eventually feeling her arms slip as she fell asleep, her breathing getting deep.

Around them she listened to the birds. She watched some leaves blow by and felt the breeze on her buttocks. Covering Morrigan with a blanket she put some clothes on.

She couldn’t believe what had happened, Morrigan loved her. In stead of riding away her heart in shreds she was here watching her sleep, after making love to her. Disbelief and gratitude filling her, she sent a silent prayer to the Marker for his intervention.

Walking back to the rock area were her gear was, she properly stored the food. Standing up she looked back to check on a sleeping Morrigan. She hadn’t moved and was still under the blanket.

She started looking around for a good place to spend the night. She knew she wasn’t leaving, not yet. The latest she could stay would be mid day tomorrow and she still needed to tell her about Kieran and her instructions to Leliana. 

As she looked over to the rocks, she felt hands slide around her waist from behind. A kiss was given to the back of her neck as she caressed the arms surrounding her.

“Your awake?” 

“Hmmm, you left me.”

“Never, I was watching you, and wondering about our camp tonight.”

“We’re staying the night?”

Turning around in her arms and looking at her Cassandra enjoyed the “we “in that sentence.

“Yes, I’m not willing to leave you yet and we still have things to discuss. “

“Arrgh, I really do not like that word discuss or talk for that matter; both seem to start fights between us. “ 

“I like fighting with you as long as we make up like this. “

Morrigan’s smirk and yellow gazed made her shiver.

“’Tis an area over here that Kieran and I used for overnights, it’s protected from the winds and hides the fire.” Morrigan pointed toward an area and started walking in that direction.

Collecting the rest of the gear and moving to the area, Cassandra found it well protected. Thinking on a warm day it would be almost too protected from the winds, getting too warm.  
She checked on the horse and released her from the hobbles, she could now move freely and wandered off for fresh water. She knew she only had to whistle, and she’d come when called. 

Returning to their camp, Cassandra saw that Morrigan had prepared a sleeping area and was putting together a meal from their stores. She sat and watched her move around making a small fire and just generally observing her. 

Morrigan glance at her from time to time, giving her a questioning look but not saying anything. 

This went on for a long time before she finally commented.

“Okay ‘tis enough now, you need to stop”

“Stop what?”

“Watching me and saying nothing.”

“I like watching you, you’re beautiful and we’re together and in love.”

Morrigan smiled at her words and blushed.

“Maker! Your even prettier when you blush.”

Turning to her, hands on her hips. “Stop it, are you going to be like this from now on, cause if so, you need to stop.”

“Make me.”

Morrigan watched the smirk sit on Cassandra’s lips. The effect it had on her was total, the dark intent creeping along her nerves was reflected in her slow movement as she stalked toward her.  
“Oh, Oh”. Cassandra watched as her face became one of a hunter looking at it’s prey. Cassandra swallowed hard and felt the tremors run through her body. 

“Okay, Okay, wait.” Cassandra stood up and held Morrigan’s arms stopping her. 

“Wait? ‘tis new for you. “ 

“I know but if you touch me, I’ll forget everything I need to tell you, and some of it’s important” Stepping back and looking sheepish she added. “And you won’t like most of it.”

Morrigan looked at her for a moment, apprehension crossed her face and finally annoyance.

“Continue, let’s get this over with, what must you say.”

Cassandra stepped toward the fire with her back to Morrigan. Trying to collect her words and not knowing where to start. She looked out over the lake and noticed with some surprise that the sun was setting. She hadn’t realized how fast time was passing, so focused on Morrigan that everything else faded away. 

Cassandra sat back by the fire and helped herself to the stew Morrigan had made from their stores. 

“You haven’t asked anything about the message Leliana received from Alister?”

“No, I did not want to start a fight.” Morrigan grabbed a bowl of stew and sat next to Cassandra. She moved abruptly and her voice became hard. She didn’t want to talk about this she already felt the tension building through her.

“I made some decisions about the message. Could you listen to me explain why before you react.” 

Morrigan’s raised her eyebrows high at hearing her words. It did not sound good and Cassandra hadn’t told her really anything yet. Filling her mouth with stew so she couldn’t respond she just nodded and waited.

“After you left Leliana and I talked, she explained further what was going on at the time. She has a unique insight as a witness and mentioned some things I hadn’t thought of.” Cassandra had been looking into the fire as she spoke. Now she looked at Morrigan “You might not think of her as a friend, but she does act like one when you’re not around. “

Morrigan opened her mouth to object but Cassandra stopped her.” Let me finish.”

“I asked Leliana to reply to Alister in this way. To tell him that you were at Skyhold with a child but both of you were a member of my household carrying my name, Pentaghast. “She held her breath as she stared at Morrigan.

Nothing happened, Morrigan continued eating and listening she seemed relaxed.

With a look of hope, she continued. “In giving you my name, it protects the two of you from any action he might make. It would then be one royal house against another, that he won’t do. “

Still silence, still looking calm. “Okay good so far”

Taking a deep breath, she went on.” I had been planning on contacting my Uncle to expect you in case we didn’t defeat Corypheus. You would need to leave immediately and Nevarra is the furthest from here. My uncle would be able to protect and help you. I also told Kieran that should something happened to both of us, he should go there. “

A stony glare was focused on Cassandra now. She plodded on.

“When I told Kieran this, I also let him know I was aware of his ‘friend’ and it made no difference to me, that I loved him and wanted to protect the two of you. “ 

Empty air sat between them as Morrigan waited to see if she was done talking.

She said nothing further after a few minutes. Morrigan threw her empty bowl at Cassandra, who ducked, it hit the rocks behind her.  
Next, she stood and long sparks flew toward Cassandra zapping her. “First you tell I’m marrying you, then you tell me your dying and then you tell my son to run to your Uncle, because I’ll be dead too. What is the matter with you! “

Cassandra stood pushing away the tremors caused by the zapping,” Calm Down that’s not what I meant; it might sound like that, but its not what I said.” 

Morrigan shook her head walking towards her and starting to cast, “You’re not making any sense, listen to yourself.” 

“Stop let me explain.”

“No! “I think you’ve explained enough. I don’t NEED you to save me, I don’t NEED you to protect me, I don’t NEED you to make plans for me if you die and I certainly don’t NEED you to make plans for my son if I die.” With a flourish and a snap, she threw the spell she’d been building at Cassandra.

She honestly didn’t think Morrigan would do it. She’d never been on the receiving end of one of her spells, at least not this kind and she loved her, right? Her body hit the water with a splash and as water flew up her nose all she could think was, Maker! She did it. 

Before she could try to get her legs under her she again felt herself flying through air and fell hard on the ground at Morrigan’s feet.

“Urgh.” Looking up a Morrigan she lay there coughing and sputtering waiting for the next spell.

Morrigan went and sat back by the fire. She felt better getting her frustrations out, she was angry when she started but now it had settled into an annoyed kind of frustration. Glaring back where Cassandra lay, she waited. 

“Are you done now have you calmed down?” Sitting up Cassandra wiped the water away from her face and flicked back her hair.  
Morrigan scoffed and flexed her fingers warming up another spell “If you tell me to calm down one more time! “The look she caught from Cassandra felt like a dare for her to try but she held it. 

“I’m sorry, but I need to do something to protect you and Kieran. I can’t NOT. “The exasperation in her voice stopped Morrigan’s reply. 

“I know you can protect yourself and Kieran. You are one of the most powerful mages I have ever met. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to do what I can. It doesn’t take your choices away from you, like I even could. But it gives you more options for your survival, I will always do what I can to protect those I love. “

Morrigan felt her frustration slip away as she listened to Cassandra’s speech. Looking at her dripping on the other side of the fire she noticed a small shiver roll up her body.

“You need to get out of those clothes.”

“No, we’re not finished talking yet. You don’t have to marry me; I haven’t asked you for one. But it gives us time to sort out Alister’s interest and... “She paused and looked at Morrigan sharply.

With a deep breath she started. “During one of our missions, The Inquisitor and Dorian had a strange encounter. She was able to experience a future that took place if we failed defeating Corypheus. When they returned, they were different, silent, dark, nervous, easily startled. It took weeks for me to get the truth out of them. “

She moved closer to the fire and rubbed her hands together over it. Taking a minute to collect her thoughts and continue. 

“Sharing a tent with The Inquisitor allowed me to hear her nightmares, without this knowledge I don’t think she would ever have said anything, but the burden was too much and one night she told me all of it. “ 

Looking deep into the fire she could still picture the images The Inquisitor’s words had drawn for her. She’d never experienced the touch of the Red Crystals but having seen its murderous effect on others she could feel her nerves burn. The Inquisitor had told her she had been tortured for a year when she’d freed her and that she was close to death. When she first heard the tale, she could never understand why she had been captured and not killed in battle. 

Looking across the fire and seeing the woman she loved, she finally understood. At some time in the future she would give the necklace to Morrigan, and she was still alive during this time, and the longer Cassandra was alive the longer the necklace was protecting her. So, when she continued, she lied to her.

“The Inquisitor told me, she and I had been killed during the final battle. She was told this by Leilana who had been captured and was being tortured for the past year before she’d found and freed her. “ 

“You and Kieran were still alive somewhere; she didn’t know where but alive. I don’t know if something I’ve done or will do to keep you safe works, but I’m doing everything I can with that in mind. “

She watched as Morrigan’s eyes had grown wide and confused, “Who else know this?”

“Dorian, and Leliana.”

Cassandra watched a tear escape Morrigan’s eye as she watched her walk around the fire to her. 

All Morrigan felt was a cold chill move around her heart and slide into her stomach, it sat here sending sharp icicles into the rest of her body. She wrapped Cassandra into her arms to feel her presence. The thought that she had a future where she wasn’t with her was so terrifying, her mind stopped.

“This doesn’t mean its going to happen and we’re doing everything to make sure it doesn’t, but I will be unreasonable in protecting our future together.” She spoke directly into her ear; they were so wrapped into each other it was a whisper.

Morrigan pulled away from Cassandra as she finished speaking. “When I said I don’t NEED you to do all those things, plan for me, protect Kieran and me. ‘Tis because I WANT you. I WANT you in my life as My Love, equal, not an added responsibility for you. I won’t have you make plans that don’t include both of us, I can’t, I just can’t.”

“There is one other thing.”  
Morrigan looked at her with alarm.

“NO, no its nothing bad, just, just I got you a present. I left it in the top drawer of our dresser. “

Her alarm didn’t go away just grew. “You got me a present? What for?”

Chuckling Cassandra stepped back, “I was in a shop and thought how pretty it would look on you. “

“What ‘Tis it?”

“It’s a necklace, a special one, the note explains everything. I won’t go into it now but it’s a form of protection against other mages. “Even after all they’d talked about tonight Cassandra still felt embarrassed and uneasy telling Morrigan about the necklace and how it worked, better she read the note.

“’Tis this you being unreasonable about your protection of me.?”

“Yes.”

Sighing “I don’t like it already, but I do like jewellery so I’m going to let this one pass.”

“How gracious of you.”

“Yes, ‘Tis “

“I need to get out of these clothes their wet. “

A mischievous smirk appeared on Morrigan’s lips. “I can help you with them.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can.”  
The passionate kiss that Morrigan devoured Cassandra’s lips with was like a match to explosives. Their lovemaking reaching between desperation at the thought of loss and gentle touches and caresses of love and intimacy. The whimpers, groans and howls of release even woke the horse at one point during the night, it sniffed the air for wolves it thought had woken it. 

\----------

Scout Harding stopped at the edge of the mountain ridge and dismounted. She had a full view of the trail for the next 2 miles and saw no sign of the Seeker. Pulling her water bladder out she took a long drink and enjoyed the vista. Being from the Ferelden Hinterland she really loved the mountains, the deep green of the valleys in between the blue grey of the ridges always attracted her eye and today especially, she was taking the time to appreciated it. 

She knew to grab moments like this in her job with the Inquisition. Rarely stopping in Camp or Skyhold. she lived her life on the move. Since joining she had risen in rank and authority The Inquisitor trusting her with increasing sensitive and difficult missions, so she was a little surprised to be sent on a retrieval mission. 

But she wasn’t going to question it, never did, somewhere out there was Lady Cassandra Pentaghast and she needed to rejoin the troupe, now.

She didn’t understand why Cassandra had left the troupe 2 days ago. All she knew was that after a discussion with The Inquisitor she had packed up her bedroll, knapsack and left. It was strange, never leaving the Inquisitor’s side in a year suddenly she was gone. The oddness of watching The Inquisitor around camp without the Seeker right behind her was unsettling, she wasn’t the only one to feel it. Soldiers gave The Inquisitor a scrutinizing look as she moved around camp, knowing something wasn’t right but not quite knowing what was out of place.

The Inquisitor told them the Seeker would catch up to them in a few days and they’d continue until then. The raven arrived with a message changing all their lives and focusing them to one place, the Arbor Wilds.

She sighed knowing it was time to move on, she’d been on the trail for a day, and was getting close to where the Seeker left them. Another half day should bring her to the spot and then the real work of tracking would begin. Her eye caught an eagle soaring high up the sky floating back and forth hunting the valley below. Dropping her eyes, she caught movement at the other end of the valley, something amongst the trees.  
Still too far away to see, she moved to her pack and pulled out a seeing glass that Dagna had given her. Just thinking of the Dwarf brought a smile to her lips. That had been a surprise, their mutual interest in each other was unexpected, their quickly grabbed moments had culminated in feverish nights together before she’d have to leave again. She’d never moved so fast in a coupling in her life, but they’d both acknowledge the need and feelings early, both felt the urgency too. She was glad they had and with this current news she regretted nothing and believed Dagna didn’t either. 

Placing the glass to her eye she trained it on the movement and several glimpses later saw two people on one horse, one sitting in front of the other and leaning back into them. The intimacy of the two was easily seen even from a distance. 

Ah, the Seeker and Morrigan, now things made sense. She, like everyone else in Skyhold had watched as Cassandra had fought her feelings for Morrigan for months. Morrigan for her part was less obvious, unless you actually had to deal with her, you knew going in that you would leave with scars, her frustration and confusion over said feelings was taken out on those around her. 

It was with a collective sigh of relief from Skyhold’s residents when they finally got together. It was with a collective gasp of surprise when Morrigan publicly laid claim to Cassandra in the Hall one day. As a couple they worked and in a strange way complemented each other. So, it was with trepidation that Morrigan’s absence at their mission departure was noticed, something was wrong between them and it was serious. She knew this because Kieran was also affected, she liked Kieran, he was a smart boy and a great asset, so to see him quiet and hesitant only under scored that seriousness. 

Watching them now brought a smile to her face. Whatever had happened they’d found their way through it and were enjoying their intimacy and peacefulness. 

A feeling of sadness flowed through her at the knowledge that what she brought them would end it. She had fought by their side on a few occasions and watched as together the two women could take out a battalion without loosing sight of each other. They were formidable and fierce and as leaders in the Inquisition would be at the front during the coming battle. Feeling the dread of what that could mean for them she decided to wait until they came to her, giving them more time in their own world. 

Cassandra saw the sun glint off glass on the ridge. Not sure if Morrigan saw it or if she was asleep, she gave a gentle hug to get her attention. “Did you see that up on the ridge?’

“Yes, but I’m trying to ignore it for now, I want this moment to last a little longer.”  
Dropping a kiss on her head, “I believe its just one rider and horse. They are waiting for us to approach them.”

20 minutes and a mile closer, “Oh, It’s Scout Harding must be a message from The Inquisitor.”

On final approach up the ridge Cassandra called out. “Harding! What brings you.? Is everything okay with the Inquisitor?” 

Cassandra waits for Morrigan to jump down from the horse before dismounting herself. Standing next to Morrigan she waits for the reply.

“We’ve had word from Skyhold Seeker, Corypheus’s army is moving toward the Arbor Wilds.”

“Oh, Maker” Cassandra looks at Morrigan who looks back saying “Well no surprise really, we knew it was coming. “

“I know but “, She steps toward Harding “What are The Inquisitor’s instructions?” 

“She sent me to collect you, the troupe is making its way to the Arbor Wilds, we are to meet up with them there. The rest of the army is on it’s way too. I believe Skyhold is preparing for departure within the next couple days.” Harding said this while now looking at Morrigan.

“I must get back to Skyhold and see Kieran, once I have prepared things, I will leave with Leliana and join you in the Arbour Wilds. “She moved to Cassandra and pulled her to the other side of the horse, blocking Harding’s view of them.

Harding turned her back to them and made a job of putting away the glass in her pack. Trying to give them what privacy she could. 

Morrigan wrapped her arms around Cassandra and pulled her tightly to her, sinking into her warmth and strength. “I am so tired of us parting, of not having you near. Do you think there will ever be a time...?”  
“For us to get bored with each other and start fondly reminiscing about the times we spent apart?” Cassandra’s lips said the words against her neck, where she had buried her face, trying to soak in Morrigan’s scent and softness. 

“Yes.” The chuckle muffled against her breastplate. 

Pulling Morrigan back to face her she said. “Yes, I absolutely believe we will defeat Corypheus and you and I will have time.”

She watched the yellow eyes stare back into hers with determination and love. The crinkles at the corners pulling together when she heard. “To argue about how I never ever want to have this stupid Breastplate between us ever again!”

“Yes, and how I really, really want you to stop eating in bed, leaving crumbs on my side. “

The sudden gasp is followed by “But ‘tis one of my favorite things to do in bed.”

“There will be other favorites things to do in bed that I’ll help you with.” Her lips met Morrigan’s before she could reply and the kiss because deep, passionate and one of farewell. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With those words Morrigan stepped back, nodding in acknowledgement to Harding and still watching Cassandra transformed into her Raven.

One fly by and she headed off to Skyhold. 

Cassandra watched her fly away and turning to Harding. “Well Scout on our way then.”


End file.
